Sumireko à l'école des sorciers
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque Sumireko Usami reçoit une curieuse lettre l'invitant à étudier à Poudlard, elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Créatures mythologiques, sortilèges, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à elle. Mais elle découvrira vite qu'une lutte de pouvoir à lieu entre les murs, alors que l'ombre de Voldemort plane de nouveau au dessus de l'Angleterre.
1. Un hibou pour Sumireko

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente le début d'un nouveau cross-over, entre Touhou Project et Harry Potter.

Je choisis délibérément de modifier le placement chronologique de la trame de Harry Potter. Je décale l'action de vingt ans dans le futur. En conséquence, toutes les dates du canon sont décalées. Même si cela n'a guère d'importance pour l'intrigue, il s'agit d'éviter certains anachronismes liés à notre héroïne. C'est assez ironique d'ailleurs, puisque je consacre des lignes à un phénomène qui n'est que très secondaire par rapport à l'intrigue de l'histoire. Enfin, je préfère être clair là-dessus dès le début, que ce fait soit clair.

A part ceci, je ne modifie pas le canon pour les personnages.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un hibou pour Sumireko**

Tokyo était une ville immense, vraiment immense, même par rapport aux standards de la planète où elle se trouvait. Cette orgueilleuse métropole, peuplée de plus de trente-cinq millions d'habitants, s'étendait entre la montage et la mer, couvrant la région de sa multitude d'orgueilleuses tours qui touchaient les cieux. Dans la capitale nippone, des millions de cœurs battaient collectivement, des millions d'êtres vivants coexistaient plus ou moins pacifiquement. Cette masse grouillante travaillait dans le centre de cette nation qui vouait un culte au progrès et à la science.

La capitale comportait de nombreuses écoles et lycées, de nombreux lieux formant la jeunesse pour prendre le relais de la classe laborieuse. Au sein de ces établissements visant l'excellence, de nombreux étudiants apprenaient mécaniquement, désireux de faire leurs preuves au sein d'un système économique concurrentiel, là où l'exclusion et la course à la productivité étaient des rouages centraux de cette société.

Un de ces établissements scolaires, un lieu tout à fait normal, était pourtant fréquenté par une personne qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Une personne qui n'avait guère sa place dans un monde entièrement fait de rationnalité et de science pure.

Au second étage de l'aile est d'un lycée, plus particulièrement dans les toilettes des filles, l'un des cabinets était verrouillé.

Assise sur le couvercle de céramique, une jeune fille avait ouvert un bento enveloppé dans un chiffon à carreaux et mangeait silencieusement des sushis accompagnés de riz.

Elle saisit soigneusement une boulette de viande entre deux baguettes, avant de la glisser entre ses fines lèvres roses.

Elle mangea avec calme, sans se presser. Elle ne savourait pas sa nourriture comme le ferait un gourmet, mais ne se bâfra pas non plus avec hâte. Elle avait le temps, après-tout, songea t-elle en ne regardant même pas la montre entourant son poignet gauche.

L'adolescente repoussa une de ses couettes derrière son oreille, rejetant ses cheveux châtains, poursuivant son repas solitaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle acheva son repas avec calme, refermant la boîte de plastique blanc dans son mouchoir rouge et blanc, rangeant le tout dans son sac qui était posé sur le sol dallé de milliers de carreaux de mosaïque.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le lavabo, faisant couler l'eau sur ses doigts gras aux ongles rognés. Alors qu'elle se savonnait les mains, les frictionnant avec vigueur, elle entendit un tapotement régulier et agaçant, provenant du soupirail entrouvert.

Le claquement était trop régulier pour n'être du qu'au vent, songea la jeune fille, dont les yeux aux reflets de miel se tournèrent vers la lucarne entrebâillée.

A sa grande surprise, elle aperçut un petit hibou, qui picorait vigoureusement contre la fenêtre, martelant le verre fumé.

Lorsque la jeune fille observa le rapace nocturne, l'oiseau de proie cessa ce pénible tapotement et sembla adopter une expression inquisitrice, comme s'il critiquait sa lenteur d'esprit.

L'animal hulula, tendant sa patte. Une enveloppe de papier kraft grossier y était nouée et le hibou sembla hocher la tête en un geste typiquement humain, comme s'il l'invitait à la prendre.

La jeune fille approcha et saisit la lettre, alors que le noeud se défit sans effort.

L'oiseau resta en place, alors que la jeune fille observa l'enveloppe, couverte par une écriture fine, dont les caractères étaient latins. La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à comprendre, puisqu'elle lisait et parlait très bien l'anglais.

Elle lut les mots suivants :

 _Melle Usami Sumireko,_

 _Dans les toilettes du second étage,_

 _Tōkyō Toritsu Hibiya Kōtōgakkō_

 _Nagata-chō, Chiyoda,_

 _Tokyô, Nihon_

Le document, orné d'un étrange blason, était adressé à son nom et indiquait parfaitement le lycée qu'elle fréquentait, ainsi que l'adresse des toilettes où elle déjeunait habituellement. Une telle précision était étonnante et presque inquiétante.

Elle détestait les pervers et les stalkers, tous ces gens qui épiaient l'objet de leurs désirs et de leurs fantasmes, sans oser avouer leur flamme ou même essayer de sympathiser avec celui qui était aimé.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, plissant les yeux, tentant de savoir si on l'épiait.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, mais ne vit rien d'autre que le petit parc situé derrière le lycée, avec ses buissons et ses arbres aux feuilles emplies de vie.

Sumireko renonça à trouver qui que ce soit dans cette masse végétale. Elle referma la fenêtre, se retrouvant de nouveau seule dans les toilettes.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un message au contenu pour le moins étrange.

 _COLLÈGE DE_ _POUDLARD_ _, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur :_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-_ _Ordre de Merlin_ _, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Chère_ _Melle_ _Usami,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous pouvez bénéficier d'une inscription au collège Poudlard pour l'année 2015-2016. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _Bien que vous ne soyez pas située dans la zone de recrutement de notre établissement, nous constatons que l'académie de Mahoutokoro ne vous a pas adressé d'invitation. En conséquence, notre établissement vous adresse une proposition de scolarisation, en raison de vos évidents talents._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au_ _1er septembre_ _, nous attendrons votre réponse par_ _hibou_ _le_ _31 juillet_ _au plus tard._

 _Dans l'intervalle, afin de répondre à toutes les questions que vous puissiez avoir, vous pouvez solliciter un entretien avec un membre du personnel de notre établissement.  
_

 _Veuillez croire, chère Melle Usami, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

La lycéenne observa le second document, composé d'une liste de manuels et de fournitures absolument étrange à ses yeux.

Cependant, elle sut d'instinct que ce n'était pas une blague.

Tout son être semblait traversé par cette intime conviction, comme si son inconscient savait qu'elle pouvait croire en la véracité de ces mots. Elle le sentait au plus profondément d'elle-même, ayant l'intuition que cette mystérieuse école était réelle.

Son cerveau vint à la rescousse, en lui faisant remarquer que les hiboux étaient difficiles à dresser et que personne n'aurait consacré tant de temps et d'énergie pour une simple farce, même si son intérêt pour l'occultisme était relativement connu.

Sumireko saisit son bloc-note, rédigeant une note rapide en guise de réponse, dans laquelle la jeune fille sollicitait une rencontre avec cette mystérieuse école de Poudlard, expliquant brièvement sa situation, tout en les informant qu'elle avait besoin de plus larges réponses.

Après cette rencontre qui brisa l'ordinaire, la lycéenne passa le reste de la journée à s'ennuyer. Tout lui sembla extrêmement fade, que ce soit les cours qu'elle comprenait avec aisance, son environnement classique, sans parler de ses camarades parfaitement normaux.

Elle détestait cette normalité insipide, cette volonté de conformisme absolument ennuyeuse, cette pâleur qui ôtait toute couleur à la vie et qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre dans un univers terne et dépourvu de toute aventure, de toute excitation, sans le moindre frisson.

Lorsque la sonnerie marqua la fin de sa dernière heure de cours, la jeune japonaise rangea calmement ses fournitures dans sa serviette, classant soigneusement ses cahiers et ses livres, avant de mettre sa chaise sur la table, bien qu'un geste fébrile trahissait parfois son excitation qu'elle se forçait à contenir.

Alors que ses camarades s'engouffraient dans la sortie, elle salua son professeur, plus par formalisme que par respect réel, avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle marcha seule.

La jeune fille à la robe violette passa au milieu de la masse grouillante d'élèves. Les rares personnes encore situées sur son chemin se poussèrent précipitamment. Personne ne voulait être sur la route de cette fille étrange, personne ne voulait ne serait-ce que courir le risque de la frôler.

Les chuchotements sur son chemin étaient légion. Les murmures pernicieux l'entouraient, alors que les rumeurs concernant la fille bizarre se répandaient tout autour d'elle.

Sumireko marcha calmement, rehaussant ses lunettes rouges qui glissaient sur son nez à cause de la sueur.

Elle ne soupira pas, malgré que la chaleur estivale était aggravée par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère orageuse. Ce serait absolument indigne d'elle, elle n'allait pas montrer que la chaleur l'incommodait.

Sumireko avança, la démarche raide, avec son arrogance habituelle. Ses chaussures claquèrent sur le sol, alors qu'elle progressait le long de ce couloir.

Arrivée à une intersection, la jeune fille manqua d'être percutée par une personne provenant de l'autre côté.

Lorsque les deux personnes furent à deux doigts de se heurter, Sumireko se figea. L'autre personne, une jeune fille de son âge, fut repoussée sur le côté, comme si un bouclier invisible l'avait frappée avec force, la rejetant avec une violence délibérée.

La jeune fille à terre gémit, les mains écorchées. Elle observa ses affaires éparses, qui s'étaient répandues sur le sol lorsque son sac s'était ouvert, avant de tourner la tête vers Sumireko.

L'étudiante la toisa de haut, son regard de miel semblait luire d'un éclat de mépris. La lèvre supérieure de Sumireko se souleva légèrement, en un rictus de dégoût.

Sumireko leva les pieds, enjambant l'étudiante sans lui adresser le moindre mot, ni même lui proposer de l'aider. Elle ne fit pas preuve de la moindre compassion, ignorant la maladroite qui s'était mise sur sa route en la considérant comme si elle n'était qu'un papier gras.

Les chuchotements se transformèrent en accusations, mais Sumireko les ignora superbement. Un regard glacé les dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

A une vingtaine de mètres, un sempai particulièrement populaire, mais qui la regarda méchamment, trébucha malencontreusement sur le sol sec et dégagé de tout obstacle.

Tandis que le bel étudiant gémissait à propos de ses dents cassées, Sumireko descendit l'escalier et atteignit rapidement l'allée bordée de haies qui reliait l'entrée du lycée à la grille qui entourait l'établissement. Par réflexe, elle remit son chapeau noir, orné d'un nœud écarlate.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable et consulta distraitement ses messages, ainsi que son Facebook encombré de notifications provenant de pages indispensablement inutiles, avant de rejoindre son foyer.

Même sans lever les yeux de l'écran de son mobile, elle parcourut sans encombre le chemin qui la conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement où elle résidait en compagnie de sa mère.

Sumireko monta les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, déverrouillant la serrure avec sa clé accrochée à un porte-clef orné d'une petite figurine qui clignotait lorsqu'on l'agitait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte bien huilée, le silence l'accueillit.

Comme d'habitude.

Son regard se posa sur le cadre posé sur un guéridon, représentant un couple souriant avec une petite fille d'à peine trois ans.

L'adolescente observa la photographie, notant l'expression de bonheur sur les visages de ses deux parents. Son père avait les yeux pétillants, malgré son visage carré qui lui donnait un air dur. Sa mère était gaie et emplie de vie, tandis qu'ils tenaient leur fille.

Une vague de nostalgie envahit Sumireko, qui ne se souvenait presque pas de cette visite dans un parc d'attraction. Son esprit semblait brumeux lorsqu'elle voulait retrouver les doux souvenirs de cette époque, lorsque sa famille était encore unie.

La lycéenne baissa la tête, comme si une main exerçait une forte pression sur ses épaules. Ces jours anciens étaient perdus à jamais et les doux souvenirs étaient teintés d'amertume. Désormais, ce passé était révolu. Elle ne voyait plus que rarement ses parents divorcés. Elle vivait avec sa mère, qui travaillait souvent à des heures indues, tandis que son père était souvent en voyage.

Sumireko siffla, amère, songeant à cette secrétaire qui avait brisé le ménage de ses parents. Elle se détourna de la photographie et jeta son cartable le long du mur d'entrée.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, cherchant de quoi combler son estomac. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, puisque sa mère devait s'arrêter pour faire les courses, alors elle se contenta d'un gâteau de riz nappé de chocolat, sa faiblesse.

Sumireko grignota devant la télévision, regardant un show insignifiant peuplé de super sentai en costumes ridicules, plus pour avoir un fond sonore que par réel intérêt.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini ce bref goûter, elle essuya les commissures de ses lèvres, avant d'éteindre le poste de télévision et de faire les quelques devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas bouclés.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, plusieurs heures après avoir terminé une ultime équation, sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Sumireko songea qu'elle allait devoir faire les courses elle-mêle, puisque demain était le début du week-end.

La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. La mystérieuse lettre et le hibou restaient dans un recoin de sa mémoire, trottant incessamment et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée. Elle avait hâte que quelqu'un vienne s'entretenir avec elle à propos de cette mystérieuse missive et de l'étrange académie de Poudlard.


	2. La visiteuse de Poudlard

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec la fameuse réponse à la lettre envoyée par Sumireko. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La visiteuse de Poudlard**

Sumireko était assise dans le salon de l'appartement familial, attendant en compagnie d'une femme plus âgée aux courts cheveux noirs.

La baie vitrée donnait sur la ville, mais les stores inclinés diminuaient considérablement la visibilité, de façon à limiter l'impact des rayons du soleil sur les fenêtres.

Malgré cela, la température extérieure était étouffante. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, la climatisation tournait à plein régime, essayant de rafraîchir l'air dans cette pièce.

Les rares rayons du soleil estival traversant les vitres donnant sur le balcon, projetaient une douce lueur dorée sur la table du salon.

Les rayons de lumière frappaient les bouteilles de saké et de boisson fruitée, traçant de splendides reflets argentés sur le bois verni, tandis que le liquide contenu dans les bouteilles dessinait des rosaces.

Sumireko et sa mère attendaient, observant calmement l'horloge murale, dont l'écran aux cristaux liquides indiquait qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du visiteur tant attendu par la jeune fille.

Elles étaient calmes, bien que Sumireko s'éventait légèrement à cause de la lourdeur de l'atmosphère qui pesait sur la région.

Sa mère restait relativement passive, attendant calmement avec une expression lasse qui exaspérait intérieurement Sumireko. Cette femme avait toujours été trop douce et trop écrasée, n'évoluant guère en société. Son existence se limitait à se consacrer à sa fille et à accomplir les tâches subalternes de ses employeurs, dont le salaire minimum payait à peine les factures. Sans la pension alimentaire versée par son ex-époux, elle n'imaginait pas comment elle pourrait éduquer sa fille.

Cependant, Sumireko savait que sa mère n'était pas idiote. C'était une femme simple, mais extrêmement aimante et se souciant profondément de sa fille. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son enfant et faisait beaucoup de sacrifices pour cette adolescente.

Les deux restèrent silencieuses, n'ayant guère de choses à se dire. Sumireko fixait le mur, avec une expression pensive. C'était comme si elle voyait une chose surnaturelle, mais que personne ne pouvait voir et sa mère ne souhaitait pas la déranger lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Sumireko était si tendue que la sortir brutalement de sa torpeur pouvait être assez dangereux.

Lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Sumireko fut sortie de son état second. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, revenant à la réalité, avant de se lever. Elle réagit spontanément, sans attendre le moindre mot de la part de sa mère.

La jeune fille à la robe carrelée traversa l'étroit corridor, saisissant la clé déposée dans une panière en osier. Elle déverrouilla deux verrous et ouvrit alors la porte, observant la femme âgée qui lui faisait face.

\- Bonjour Madame, salua la jeune lycéenne en la détaillant soigneusement. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, se présenta la femme vêtue d'une tenue de tweed typiquement écossaise, s'appuyant sur une canne à pommeau rond. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Mademoiselle Usami Sumireko et sa famille, à propos de sa lettre d'inscription à l'école de Poudlard.

\- C'est moi, répondit la jeune fille en rehaussant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez. Entrez, je vous prie.

La jeune fille s'écarta, laissant entrer la femme aux cheveux gris impeccablement noués en un chignon serré.

Sumireko referma la porte, avant d'inviter la femme à passer dans le salon de leur appartement meublé d'une façon extrêmement sobre et fonctionnelle.

Les yeux verts de la dame âgée observèrent rapidement les environs, avec une discrétion qui lui éviterait de passer pour une bête curieuse. Elle nota les équipements électroménagers dernier-cri, tout comme le mur lambrissé orné de bibelots et de rouleaux typiques du pays dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était un mélange de moderne et de traditionnel, suffisamment bien dosé pour ne pas être trop contrasté et ridicule.

Une petite dame brune était assise sur un canapé. Dès que McGonagall entra dans le salon, la femme se leva et s'inclina respectueusement, invitant la femme âgée à s'installer.

\- Maman, interpella Sumireko, il s'agit du professeur McGonagall, de l'école de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour, honorable enseignante, salua la mère en la laissant prendre place. Souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement ? J'ai de l'eau, du thé ou du saké, si vous le désirez.

\- Du thé, je vous remercie, indiqua la femme aux lunettes carrées.

Aussitôt, la mère encore vêtue d'un costume de travail se retira dans la cuisine, laissant l'écossaise seule avec la lycéenne.

Sumireko semblait très différente de sa mère, nota la femme aux cheveux gris. Elle avait le regard vif, une stature raide et qui exsudait la confiance, voire l'arrogance. Plus que tout, elle semblait attendre et observer, comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'inaccessible au commun des mortels. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire les gens et en savoir beaucoup sur eux rien qu'en les regardant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme divorcée revint, offrant une tasse à son invitée, qu'elle emplit d'un liquide ambré.

Une fois son invitée servie, la mère se rassit, avant d'observer cette femme à la stature légèrement carrée, dont les traits étaient aussi durs que les côtes de ses terres natales des Highlands.

\- Si je comprends bien, Madame, commença la mère de Sumireko en abordant véritablement le sujet, vous souhaitez offrir une place dans votre établissement à ma fille, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exact, répondit McGonagall. Poudlard est une école très sélective et en général, peu d'étudiants étrangers peuvent y accéder. Cependant, il nous est apparu que votre fille disposait d'aptitudes si spéciales, que des dispositions particulières peuvent être prises pour elle.

Sumireko observa sa mère, lui adressant un petit sourire complice, comme un code qu'elles partageaient.

\- Madame, reprit la myope, je souhaiterais savoir quelles sont les disciplines enseignées et les opportunités offertes par votre établissement. Je suis actuellement scolarisée au collège de Hibiya, qui offre une formation d'excellente qualité. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre système scolaire est très sélectif et qu'il est particulièrement difficile de s'inscrire dans un établissement. Si j'acceptais de faire une année de scolarité dans un établissement étranger, ce qui serait une expérience très enrichissante d'un point de vue éducatif, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir retrouver une place ici l'an suivant. Comprenez que si les programmes sont différents, que si je venais à prendre du retard, j'aurais des difficultés à poursuivre ma scolarité. Je ne peux pas me permettre de compromettre ma réussite.

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, tempéra McGonagall. Cependant, notre formation est l'une des meilleures au monde, comme en témoignent les résultats académiques de nos diplômés. Près de 96 % d'entre eux parviennent à trouver un emploi l'année de leur sortie sur le marché du travail.

Le regard de Sumireko sembla luire d'un éclat amusé, tandis qu'elle saisit son verre, contenant une boisson fruitée légèrement alcoolisée.

\- Vraiment ? demanda t-elle en faisant tourner la boisson en l'agitant doucement. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai fait mes recherches, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de votre établissement. J'ai contacté des ambassades, des sites internet et des services éducatifs, mais j'ai fait chou blanc. C'est ... curieux, non ? minauda t-elle en avalant une gorgée de cette boisson fraîche.

\- C'est prudent, la contredit la femme à la longue robe verte ornée de motifs rappelant celui d'un tartan. Poudlard n'est pas une école ordinaire, commença t-elle en songeant qu'il allait falloir briser les incrédulités de ses interlocuteurs. C'est une école de magie.

La jeune fille plissa ses yeux noisette, passant une main devant sa bouche, chassant une de ses couettes châtain.

\- Ainsi ces rumeurs étaient vraies, murmura t-elle en réfléchissant intensément. Il y en a d'autres ...

\- Vous ne semblez guère choquée, s'étonna McGonagall.

En général, on la regardait avec incrédulité et elle devait faire un exemple. Transformer une table en cochon donnait d'assez bon résultats et parvenait à convaincre les plus récalcitrants.

\- Sumireko est spéciale, répondit doucement sa mère, osant enfin intervenir. Elle voit des choses que personne ne peut voir, elle comprend très vite et ... elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux. C'est une explication.

La sorcière se détourna de la mère et observa la jeune lycéenne, qui était toujours en pleine réflexion. Sumireko se pinçait le menton, tout en arborant une mine impassible.

A cet instant, McGonagall aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire le regard de la plus jeune, mais ses lunettes reflétaient un éclat provenant d'une lampe, dissimulant l'expression emplie de curiosité en son regard.

\- Je comprends, sourit l'adolescente en adoptant une expression avenante simplement par formalisme. Je suppose qu'il pourrait être intéressant de maîtriser ce pouvoir et de mieux le comprendre. Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur Poudlard ?

\- L'école est-elle sûre ? s'inquiéta sa mère d'un ton légèrement anxieux, interrompant sa fille. Même si je sais que Sumireko est très indépendante et capable de prendre soin d'elle-même, je nepeux m'empêcher de me soucier d'elle pour qu'elle soit dans un envionnement scolaire sécurisé.

L'écossaise insista sur la sécurité, les informant tout de même de l'existence de la forêt interdite et du lac situés hors des murs de la forteresse, rappelant qu'aucun étudiant n'avait le droit de s'y rendre sans être accompagné.

\- C'est, après-tout, un lieu dangereux. Les endroits les plus profonds abritent centaures et licornes, avoua t-elle, taisant l'existence d'araignées géantes et de loups garous puisque personne n'était sensé s'y aventurer.

\- Les licornes existent ? s'extasia Sumireko, se levant précipitamment avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien entendu, sourit la femme aux traits austères. Cependant, étant donné les puissants enchantements entourant Poudlard, beaucoup de ces êtres préfèrent se tenir loin des champs de force et des enchantements du château.

\- L'école est donc dans un château ? questionna Sumireko. Comment est-il ? Est-il ancien ?

\- Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans, par quatre des plus grands sorciers médiévaux, à savoir Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Aujourd'hui encore, leurs enchantements fonctionnent toujours et imprègnent encore les murs du château.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, McGonagall sembla gênée par l'expression lisible dans le regard de Sumireko. L'étudiante avait gardé son sourire cordial, mais le désir avait fait une obsédante apparition dans les prunelles noisette. Il semblait que la jeune fille soit subitement intéressée et qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas juste l'idée de maîtriser sa magie et de profiter d'un environnement ancien, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'intéressait. Etait-ce les noms qu'elle avait cité ? Serait-ce la mention d'enchantements, voire la durée de leur existence qui avait éveillé la curiosité de la japonaise ?

McGonagall n'en sut pas plus, mais ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de la jeune ne lui plut que très modérément. Elle avait trop vu ce genre de lueurs dans les yeux de nombre d'élèves ayant mal tourné.

\- Votre école m'intéresse, répondit sobrement Sumireko, feuilletant distraitement le feuillet indiquant les différentes matières et le programme.

McGonagall n'était pas dupe. Même si l'adolescente n'avait pas trouvé d'intérêt à ces disciplines, elle aurait tout de même dit la même chose. La vieille écossaise avait deviné que quelque chose avait attisé la curiosité de la jeune élève au plus haut point, sans pour autant deviner quoi.

Sumireko pasa quelques questions, beaucoup plus diverses, tandis que sa mère resta assez passive. Elle se contenta de poser de banales questions, Sumireko faisant le reste.

McGonagall observa les deux femmes et commença à se demander si la plus jeune ne parvenait pas à dominer sa mère, bien qu'aucune magie n'imprègne l'atmosphère. C'était comme si la mère avait une personnalité si terne et effacée, qu'elle était naturellement réceptive à l'influence exercée par sa fille.

\- Maman, déclara la jeune fille à la robe violacée, je veux effectuer au moins une année d'études à Poudlard.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement, répliqua mollement sa mère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Si tu arrives à ne pas prendre de retard dans tes cours, je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu suives un programme différent à l'étranger. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être prudente et de prendre soin de toi.

Sumireko se tourna vers l'enseignante, qui l'observait avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je souhaiterais pouvoir officialiser l'inscription et surtout connaître toutes les modalités pour acheter mes fournitures et me rendre dans votre établissement.

L'enseignante lui conta tous les secrets pour atteindre les lieux secrets, là ou magiciens se rendaient et vivaient loin des regards des moldus, terme assez péjoratif qu'ils employaient pour nommer les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

Sa mère ne dit rien de plus, avec un manque de tonus qui inquiéta McGonagall. Cependant, l'enseignante n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'allait pas s'introduire dans la vie privée et dans l'esprit des gens. Elle détestait empiéter dans l'espace personnel de toute personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Finalement, McGonagall remit un formulaire à la japonaise. La collégienne traça son nom, l'écrivant tant en kanjis qu'en caractères occidentaux, paraphant le pied du document, avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée, professeur, s'extasia alors Sumireko en lui rendant le document d'inscription.


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'arrivée de Sumi-chan et ses premiers pas dans le monde sorcier.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse

Sumireko somnolait encore, les paupières closes et l'esprit brumeux, lorsque l'hôtesse s'approcha d'elle.

La japonaise ressentit la présence de cette femme en son esprit, comme une déformation ondulant dans sa psyché. L'hôtesse prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles à son oreille. Surprise dans son sommeil, Sumireko ouvrit lentement ses paupières, marmonnant involontairement un « Gomenasai » à l'adresse de la femme.

L'hôtesse comprit le mot et s'adressa immédiatement à la touriste en utilisant la langue natale de la jeune fille, lui indiquant qu'elle devait boucler sa ceinture pour l'atterrissage.

La voyageuse s'exécuta et une heure plus tard, Sumireko quittait l'aéroport de Heathrow, tirant sa grosse valise. Elle héla un des fameux cabs britanniques et soupira de soulagement en se défaussant de sa malle, s'asseyant sur un siège de cuir parfaitement nettoyé.

Assise dans le taxi noir, elle se laissa tomber, les bras ballants. D'un ton las, elle demanda au chauffeur de la conduire à Charing Cross Road, plus précisément au numéro 84.

Le véhicule avança doucement au milieu de la circulation dense, circulant dans les larges artères de la capitale britannique. Sumireko reconnut une part du trajet, pour être déjà venue à Londres l'année précédente, passant par le même aéroport avant de se rendre vers un hôtel, le temps de se reposer pour aller visiter Stonehenge. Elle repassa devant la fameuse colonne Nelson sur Trafalgar Square, observant le pilier blanc qui se dressait et s'élançait vers les cieux.

Le taxi s'aventura dans une rue adjacente, s'enfonçant dans le labyrinthe d'avenues. La voiture au chauffeur silencieux poursuivit son trajet en douceur, menant finalement la japonaise à sa destination.

Sumireko remercia poliment le conducteur et paya la course en laissant un léger pourboire, tout en se retenant de soupirer à propos de cette tradition exotique consistant à payer plus que ce qui était prévu.

Elle préféra ne rien dire de plus et se contenta de partir, tirant sa lourde valise jusqu'à un pub situé entre une librairie et un disquaire.

Autour d'elle, personne ne semblait faire attention au pub, comme s'il n'existait pas. Des clients entrèrent dans le magasin de musique et de DVD, mais le petit bistrot semblait invisible.

Lorsque la jeune fille poussa la porte, elle fut assaillie par une forte chaleur, mêlant une odeur amère de bière et un parfum acre de fumée, auquel se mêlait un relent de sueur.

Sumireko grimaça, mais lorsqu'elle s'essuya le front, elle remarqua une auréole sur sa robe et songea qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans un état très reluisant. Elle frotta ses yeux, dont l'épuisement était tel qu'ils ressemblaient plus à de simples fentes, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir, là où plusieurs personnes sirotaient des boissons fortes.

Sumireko s'avança, toujours coiffée de son chapeau noir, avant d'interpeller le tenancier au ventre proéminent.

\- Excusez-moi, hélà t-elle. Je souhaiterais une chambre pour au moins une nuit.

\- Bien entendu, répondit le patron en dévoilant une bouche édentée, pour le plus grand dégoût de la japonaise. Je suis Tom, pour vous servir. Souhaitez-vous une chambre avec petit déjeuner inclus ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avec formalisme. Combien ça coûte ? demanda t-elle en bâillant légèrement, passant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas leur offrir le dégoûtant spectacle de ses amygdales.

Le tenancier, au crâne rond et bombé comme une noix, lui indiqua le prix et la jeune fille sortit une pièce d'argent de sa poche, avant de le suivre.

Elle monta les marches, tirant sa lourde valise, avant que le barman ne lui offre de l'aide, lui suggérant de faire léviter la lourde malle pour ne pas avoir à se fatiguer davantage.

Sumireko se frappa le front. Elle était dans un monde magique, là ou l'usage de ses pouvoirs ne serait pas répréhensible et ne lui vaudrait pas d'être traquée par des services secrets.

L'asiatique se concentra et claqua des doigts par réflexe, faisant flotter sa valise derrière-elle, à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Vous n'avez pas de baguette ? s'étonna Tom. Pourtant, tous les élèves de Poudlard en ont une.

\- Je suis nouvelle, répondit Sumireko. Je n'ai pas encore de baguette et ce sera ma première année à Poudlard. Cependant, j'ai dix-huit heures de voyage derrière moi et tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est une bonne douche et un bon repos.

Tom ouvrit la porte, présentant une petite chambre prévue pour une personne. Il y avait un lit avec un édredon épais, tandis que le parquet, les lambris et les poutres apparentes correspondaient à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un cottage typiquement britannique.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander, déclara l'homme avec un sourire affable.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, alors que Tom refermait la porte, plaçant la clé à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sumireko ferma la porte à clé, avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Après une rapide douche fraîche, elle se vêtit d'une simple nuisette, avant de s'effondrer dans les draps, s'endormant comme une masse de plomb.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, un rayon de soleil taquin franchit le petit interstice entre les rideaux pour venir lui titiller les paupières.

La lycéenne gémit, se cachant avec ses bras, tandis que des coups furent portés contre la porte.

\- Quoi ? gémit-elle avec une voix lasse, observant sa montre à aiguilles, tandis qu'elle sentait sa bouche pâteuse. Il est à peine 21 h 30.

\- Pardonnez-moi, répondit la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du barman, mais il est déjà 12 h 30 P.M. Le service du déjeuner cessera bientôt. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse porter un plateau ou préférerez-vous manger en salle ?

\- Je vais descendre, répondit Sumireko en bâillant. Donnez-moi un quart d'heure et j'arrive.

Le pas lourd de Tom se fit entendre sur les marches de bois, tandis que Sumireko rejeta à regret la couverture.

D'un geste tâtonnant, elle attrapa ses lunettes posées sur le meuble de chevet et les enfila, observant la petite chambre dont la seule fenêtre était dissimulée par les rideaux rouges.

Sumireko mit quelques secondes à observer ses environs, analysant les lieux avant de se souvenir qu'elle était à Londres, dans une auberge menant au mystérieux monde sorcier.

Elle regarda sa montre et la régla, reculant de neuf heures, pour ne pas être de nouveau perturbée par le décalage horaire.

La jeune fille se leva, marchant pieds nus jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'était une pièce assez sommaire, mais propre et bien équipée.

Le contact avec l'eau tiède fut une bénédiction, puisqu'il lui permit de se débarrasser de la sensation de nuit inachevée qui lui collait à la peau. Pouvoir se débarrasser de toute cette sueur était également agréable et Sumireko s'attarda un peu dans l'eau, avant de se forcer à s'habiller.

La jeune fille enfila un gilet à carreaux de couleur rouge et blanche, assorti à une robe comme celles qu'elle aimait porter, prenant son petit sac contenant ses affaires essentielles.

Elle saisit son téléphone et pianota sur les touches pour envoyer un message rapide à sa mère, de façon à la rassurer, avant de fermer la porte à clef et de descendre.

Arrivée près du comptoir, elle commanda un repas simple, composé d'un plat de poisson et de frites. En guise de boisson, elle eut la surprise de découvrir que le plat était accompagné d'un jus de citrouille dont le goût sucré lui était inconnu, mais pas désagréable.

Sumireko déjeuna, tandis que les gens passaient. Seules quelques personnes adressèrent un regard à l'étrangère à la peau jaune et aux yeux bridés, qui mangeait avec une certaine élégance.

Lorsqu'elle eut finalement fini, elle reposa ses couverts et retourna vers le tavernier, déposant quelques pièces de bronze.

\- Je vous remercie pour le repas et je vous demanderais si vous pouviez me mener vers le chemin de Traverse, demanda t-elle avec une politesse non feinte.

L'aimable tenancier lui adressa un sourire et Sumireko replia une petite note dans sa poche, ou figuraient les informations essentielles, afin de ne pas devoir relire toutes les brochures mises à sa disposition.

Tom ouvrit la porte de derrière, la menant dans une ruelle humide, occupées par deux poubelles métalliques.

Sumireko sembla intriguée, se demendant comment un lieu aussi miteux pouvit être aussi célèbre. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, se souvenant de tous les récits glauques, dans lesquels des jeunes filles étaient violées dans des ruelles sales et isolées.

L'asiatique se tendit. A la vue de la baguette du sorcier, ses doigts furent parcourus d'une fine aura.

Tom ne remarqua pas la gêne de l'adolescente et frappa successivement sur quatre briques, incitant la jeune fille à retenir le code.

Il frappa la brique un peu plus claire en dernier et aussitôt, le mur s'anima. Les pierres bougèrent devant les yeux écarquillés de Sumireko, s'écartant pour former une arche ocre, dévoilant une rue pavée, bordée de nombreuses boutiques colorées aux façades ornées d'écritaux dorés et d'enseignes animées.

\- Bienvenue au chemin de Traverse, Mademoiselle, sourit Tom, le regard aussi brillant que son crâne rond et chauve.

La jeune fille observa le spectacle avec ravissement. Partout ou ses yeux se posaient, elle voyait des écriteaux animés, des animaux exotiques et des boutiques aux façades colorées.

Le tenancier sourit et disparut. Lorsque la voyageuse voulut remercier Tom, elle se rendit compte qu'il était parti. Son remerciement mourut sur ses lèvres et elle haussa les épaules. Elle avança, sa liste en poche, avant de se diriger vers le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc situé à l'extrémité de la rue.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais la rue était étrangement calme. C'était silencieux et les rares personnes étaient soit des camelots, soit des clients qui hâtaient le pas en passant de magasin en magasin sans s'attarder. C'était suspect qu'une artère marchande soit si vide et abandonnée.

La jeune fille au chapeau noir passa son chemin, atteignant la banque dont le fronton était orné d'une longue inscription, menaçant poétiquement les voleurs.

Sumireko se dirigea vers le premier gobelin venu, un être de courte taille, au nez pointu et proéminent, dont les favoris bougeaient au rythme de sa main tenant une longue plume.

\- Excusez-moi, appela t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, remettant approximativement sa frange en place, j'aimerais accéder à un compte.

Le gobelin leva les yeux, l'écoutant, mais elle vit bien que le banquier était pressé et ne désirait rien d'autre que de retourner à ses livres de compte.

\- Je souhaiterais accéder au fonds spécial de l'Ecole Poudlard, comme prévu par cette créance, expliqua t-elle en lui tendant une lettre.

Le gobelin parcourut le document que Sumireko avait déjà lu. Elle savait déjà qu'elle disposait d'une allocation de cinquante gallions pour couvrir ses frais de scolarité, ainsi que pour l'achat de ses fournitures.

Le banquier appela un de ses subordonnés et ajouta quelques mots dans leur langue. Il ne s'écoula pas plus d'une minute pour que l'employé ne revienne avec une bourse.

Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant le contenu. Cinquantes pièces brillantes y étaient présentes et Sumireko insista pour les compter, faisant sourire le gobelin.

Lorsqu'elle referma le sac de cuir, le gobelin lui tendit un reçu et un document à signer, avant de lui remettre officiellement la bourse.

Sumireko le salua très vite, avant de quitter les lieux et de retourner sur l'allée principale. Le temps, c'était de l'argent, comme disaient les occidentaux, alors mieux valait éviter de le gaspiller.

De retour sur le parvis de marbre blanc, elle vit plusieurs rues autour d'elle et décida de faire ses courses en suivant tout simplement les boutiques dans l'ordre de leur présence. Elle détestait faire les courses et préférait rationaliser sa présence dans les magasins, afin d'avoir plus de temps libre pour faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Sumireko acheta rapidement toutes ses fournitures, incluant chaudrons et matériel d'astronomie, avant d'atteindre la boutique du plus célèbre fabricant de baguettes du pays.

La japonaise ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter la cloche. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans l'échoppe ornée de nombreuses étagères poussiéreuses, qu'elle sentit que l'atmosphère était frémissante. Elle pouvait aisément sentir le parfum de magie vibrant autour d'elle, tandis qu'un vieil homme au visage constellé de tâches de vin s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis honoré de vous recevoir dans ma boutique. A vous voir, je suppose que vous venez pour une première baguette ?

Sumireko acquiesca, tout en se demandant si c'était son expression qui l'avait trahie. Les sorciers achetaient leur première baguette dès onze ans, alors comment avait-il fait pour la percer à jour ?

Elle venait pour obtenir une baguette, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle trouvait le concept ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un catalyseur pour utiliser ses dons et dépendre d'un tel outil lui semblait absolument méprisable. Cependant, elle utiliserait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et ne dédaignerait rien.

Ollivander utilisa sa baguette pour attirer un ruban, qui prit de nombreuses mesures, de son tour de crâne à ses mensurations, de la longueur de son bras à l'écartement entre ses narines.

Le fabricant de baguettes nota les mesures, avant de faire de nombreux calculs et de regarder dans son stock.

\- Tenez, dit-il en tendant une baguette. Bois de rose, cœur de dragon, 19 centimètres.

Sumireko fit un geste et dès qu'elle leva son bras, elle fit exploser un bocal.

Elle repose très vite cette baguette, tandis que Ollivander semblait plus intrigué que fâché.

\- Essayez celle-ci, demanda t-il. If et plume de phénix, 28 centimètres.

Sumireko dévasta une armoire, signifiant que cette baguette ne convenait pas du tout à la jeune fille.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que Sumireko avait l'impression que la moitié du stock du magasin soit passé entre ses doigts, elle testa une énième baguette.

Lors de l'essai, un éclair fendit le bois, détruisant la baguette.

\- Etrange, siffla le vieil homme. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Auriez-vous en votre possession un objet pouvant générer la foudre ?

La jeune fille hésita, mais face à ce regard inquisiteur, Sumireko sortit une plume dorée, dont les rémiges semblaient crépiter.

\- Oh ! Une plume d'oiseau tonnerre ! s'extasia le fabricant en regardant la plume avec l'excitation d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas vue de semblable.

\- C'est un souvenir d'un voyage en Amérique, expliqua alors Sumireko. Je l'ai trouvée lors d'une randonnée en Californie.

\- Intéressant, rumina t-il, pensif. Une voyageuse ...

Il se retourna vers la jeune ville et l'observa avec détermination.

\- Tous mes clients ont trouvé une baguette leur convenant, annonça t-il avec sérieux. Puisqu'il semble que des matériaux exotiques vous conviennent mieux, j'aimerais pouvoir disposer de cette plume pour vous confectionner une baguette plus ... personnalisée.

Sumireko hésita mais décida de lui tendre la plume. Ollivander retourna dans l'arrière salle, sautillant légèrement, un peu comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé un objet amusant.

Le fabricant revint après une demi heure de travail. Il tenait un coffret contenant une baguette d'une teinte sépia, qu'il présenta à la jeune sorcière, faisant un geste insistant pour qu'elle s'en saisisse.

Sumireko la saisit délicatement et dès qu'elle serra le manche, elle sentit un fourmillement en elle, glissant en son cœur, tandis que de petites étincelles magenta jaillirent de l'extrémité.

\- Je pense que vous serez satisfaite, se félicita Ollivander. Bois d'érable, plume d'oiseau tonnerre, trente-deux centimètres. Une baguette épaisse et flexible en même temps. C'est une combinaison rare et puissante. Faites-en bon usage, Mademoiselle Usami.

Sumireko le remercia et paya, demendant un étui renforcé et un nécessaire pour l'entretenir, avant de sortir. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, faisant sonner le carillon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais donné son nom au vendeur.

Elle se retourna, mais lorsqu'elle regarda à travers les vitres, elle vit que le vieil homme avait déjà disparu au milieu de ses rayonnages.

\- Etrange, murmura t-elle tout en arborant un sourire léger, avant de poursuivre ses achats.

La jeune fille dévalisa la librairie, achetant de nombreux opus en plus de ses manuels de cours.

Lorsque Sumireko saisit un autre livre, interrogeant le vendeur, une petite voix l'interpella.

\- Cette édition n'est plus à jour, la prévint une jeune fille au teint basané, dont les cheveux touffus atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Je vous conseille cet ouvrage, ajouta t-elle en désignant un autre livre. Il est plus complet et plus détaillé.

Sumireko se figea, avant de sourire, prenant le livre en question.

\- Merci beaucoup de cette éclairante information, déclara t-elle en tendant sa main. Je suis Usami Sumireko.

\- Hermione Granger, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux noisette. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- De même, Granger-san, répondit l'intellectuelle. Etes-vous également étudiante à Poudlard ?

\- En effet, répondit Hermione en souriant, dévoilant ses dents légèrement proéminentes. Cependant, je ne vous ai jamais vue à l'école.

Sumireko lui expliqua rapidement sa situation, depuis l'étrange rencontre avec un hibou, qui avait changé sa vie il y a seulement deux semaines.

La japonaise discuta encore une bonne demi-heure avec Hermione, échangeant quelques informations avec celle qui était un véritable puits de science, se révélant être d'une agréable compagnie, du moins si l'on appréciait les intellectuels pouvant avoir des conversations d'un haut niveau.

La jeune fille observa distraitement sa montre, se rendant compte de l'heure qui avançait.

\- Cette conversation est vraiment plaisante, déclara Sumireko, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de courses à faire. Aussi, je suis dans l'obligation de l'interrompre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Granger-san.

\- J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir à Poudlard, la salua Hermione avec les yeux brillants.

Sumireko sourit, s'éloignant vers la sortie, cherchant du coin de l'œil la boutique de vêtements.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'échoppe de la couturière, lisant la pancarte indiquant le nom de la propriétaire, Madame Guipure. Elle observa la devanture contenant de nombreuses robes, la plupart étant d'un noir profond. Il y avait parfois des liserés argentés, voire des tissus colorés, mais tous ces vêtements étaient dépourvus de fantaisies car la sobriété semblait de mise en ces lieux.

\- La mode est sinistre ici, constata t-elle en entrant dans la boutique.

A l'intérieur, une petite dame replète et souriante, vêtue d'une robe bleue bien taillée, l'accueillit en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Bonjour, salua la propriétaire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sumireko observa la femme aux cheveux gris élégamment coiffés, avant de passer commande pour obtenir un assortiment de robes.

La vendeuse l'invita à passer derrière un paravent opaque orné de plusieurs runes, avant de demander à la jeune fille de se déshabiller.

Ecarlate, l'adolescente pudique retira ses vêtements carrelés, mais resta dans ses sous-vêtements.

Cela suffit cependant à la propriétaire qui laissa la jeune fille seule, tandis qu'un ruban enchanté prenait toutes les mesures.

La jeune fille resta calme, mais lorsque le mètre s'éloigna en flottant dans les airs, elle se rhabilla avec une certaine précipitation.

Sumireko quitta le paravent pour voir que la vendeuse était située devant un mannequin et qu'elle utilisait sa baguette pour que la structure de plastique arbore une silhouette similaire à la carrure de la jeune collégienne.

\- Souhaitez-vous un tissu de qualité supérieure, où bien des sorts auto-nettoyants ? questionna Mme Guipure.

\- Juste un entretien contre les tâches et la poussière, demanda la jeune femme ennuyée, dont les yeux bridés se plissèrent davantage.

Elle détestait dépenser des fortunes dans des choses aussi triviales que les vêtements. Elle préférait réserver ses richesses à autre-chose de plus intéressant. Les livres par exemple et elle ne put de songer aux piles de connaissances qui attendaient dans son sac et qui ne demandaient qu'à être ouvertes.

Sumireko laissa ses pensées vagabonder, écoutant le son du tissu être cisaillé et cousu avec soin, jusqu'à ce que les robes soient terminées. Après seulement quelques minutes de travail, la couturière revint avec plusieurs ensembles soigneusement pliés.

La lycéenne toucha le tissu qui semblait très doux au toucher, tout en dégageant une chaleur légèrement agréable. Il y avait des uniformes d'été et d'hiver, ainsi que des écharpes et un bonnet épais pour affronter les rigueurs de l'hiver écossais.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en rangeant ses uniformes noirs dans sa valise. Je vous souhaite bonne journée.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, dédaignant le couple d'aristocrates blonds qui l'observèrent avec mépris, retournant rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle louait.

A l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, elle passa devant le tenancier qui nettoyait des verres. Elle nota qu'il n'y avait presque personne en salle, comme si les gens avaient déserté les lieux après l'heure du déjeuner.

Sumireko haussa les épaules, ne se souciant guère de ce problème. Elle saisit distraitement un journal mis à disposition des clients, avant de remonter dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le quotidien, mais les lignes étaient floues et semblaient danser devant ses yeux.

D'un coup d'œil distrait, elle regarda son téléphone et bâilla disgracieusement.

La jeune fille renonça alors à essayer de lire quoi que ce soit et se coucha dans son lit.

Sumireko s'endormit rapidement, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.


	4. Découvertes

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec notre voyageuse qui fait quelques intéressantes découvertes.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Découvertes**

Sumireko avait rarement quitté sa chambre depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Londres. A l'heure actuelle, alors que le soleil était encore à son zénith, elle était barricadée dans sa chambre.

L'asociale s'était réfugiée dans ses nouveaux livres. Elle était couchée sur les chaudes couvertures, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, confortablement calée dans les oreillers à lire un de ses manuels.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était intensément concentrée, son téléphone portable vibra.

Elle se força à bouger et nota que l'écran tactile de son mobile affichait une petite alerte lui indiquant qu'il ne lui restait que 15% de batterie.

L'adolescente se releva et saisit un haut pour se dissimuler, avant de se lever. Elle regarda dans sa valise, trouvant rapidement son chargeur.

L'asiatique regarda au niveau du sol pour trouver une prise, mais les plinthes de bois nues n'étaient surmontées par aucun de ces salvateurs dispositifs.

Paniquée, Sumireko regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une prise électrique. Elle chercha, rampant sous le lit, en étant même réduite à déplacer l'armoire, mais il n'y avait aucune prise dans cette chambre.

Il devait forcément y avoir de l'électricité, songea la lycéenne, puisque la lumière de chevet fonctionnait. Cependant, dans ce monde, tout n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Intriguée, elle y regarda de plus près et remarqua que l'ampoule était une simple boule de lumière piégée dans un globe de verre. Le petit interrupteur était en réalité un sortilège et elle n'y avait pas fait attention au début, trop habituée à appuyer sur un simple bouton.

Après quelques secondes ou son cerveau sembla redémarrer, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité.

Ces sorciers avaient un siècle de retard !

IL N'Y AVAIT PAS D'ELECTRICITE !

Sumireko resta figée, avant que son cœur ne s'emballe et ne pulse l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Un frisson glacé grésilla dans ses muscles, alors qu'elle sentit son corps trembler.

La jeune fille poussa un cri d'horreur et se rua hors de sa chambre, saisissant son sac du bout des doigts. Elle redescendit en trombe les marches la séparant du rez-de-chaussée, bousculant sans ménagement un homme distrait qui ne vit pas arriver la furie.

Sumireko arriva à l'intérieur du pub bondé et courut au comptoir. Elle écarta deux clients qui buvaient calmement, renversant la bière de l'un deux, plaquant ses mains sur le bois pour attirer l'attention.

\- Ou est la prise électrique ? exigea t-elle, paniquée, sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse. Il me faut de l'électricité.

Cette jeune dame faisait vraiment peur à voir. Tous les clients purent admirer sa respiration haletante, les tremblements dans ses doigts et ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Tous ces syndromes concordaient avec ceux des personnes dépendantes.

Une vieille dame baissa la tête et soupira. Ce spectacle navrant était d'une tristesse. C'était véritablement affligeant de voir une personne aussi jeune être devenue dépendante, exigeant des doses toujours plus importantes de poudre de fée.

La jeune fille tremblait, alors qu'une expression d'angoisse abjecte était plâtrée sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'éclectrikzité ? demanda prudemment le barman, tout en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Sumireko le regarda, paniquée, avec tous les symptômes d'une femme en manque.

Elle quitta le bar, les yeux écarquillés par une profonde angoisse, sous les regards intrigués et désapprobateurs de beaucoup de clients.

\- La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soupira l'un des habitués du bar, avant de commander une nouvelle boisson forte.

La jeune fille sortit sur l'avenue commerçante, pleine de monde. Tout le monde l'ignora et sembla ne pas voir d'où elle pouvait bien venir. La plupart d'entre eux semblèrent sciemment ignorer l'existence de tout ce qui pouvait être surnaturel. Elle devait juste avoir surgi dans leur champ de vision, préalablement dissimulée par la porte d'une boutique, voire par une autre personne.

Sumireko observa tous ces britanniques. Ils n'étaient pas si différents des tokyoïtes, marchant à vive allure, faisant leurs courses en se montrant tout à fait indifférents à leur entourage.

\- Excusez-moi, sir, interpella Sumireko, se faisant copieusement ignorer.

Oui, c'était vraiment comme chez elle, songea t-elle.

L'homme au smoking noir trébucha, s'écrasant dans la poussière et dans l'eau boueuse du caniveau, tandis que Sumireko s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle interpella un autre individu, qui eut non seulement la politesse de lui accorder quelques secondes, mais qui réussit à lui indiquer où se situait ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'avidité.

La jeune fille le salua en soulevant son chapeau, reprenant sa marche rapide en direction d'une boutique de téléphonie et d'équipement moderne.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit son sésame, une bouffée de soulagement la gagna. Elle contint difficilement ses émotions, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Son regard affûte et observateur parcourut les étagères, détaillant tous les produits exposés sur les présentoirs. Après moins d'une minute, son impatience avait de nouveau pris le dessus.

L'urgence devenait de plus en plus absolue, alors que son téléphone n'avait plus que 12% de batterie. Sumireko décida de se diriger vers le vendeur le plus proche.

\- Bonjour, l'interpella t-elle en présentant son téléphone. Vous auriez des chargeurs photovoltaïques ?

Le vendeur lui présenta différents modèles de chargeurs et d'adaptateurs, afin que cette étrangère puisse se connecter au réseau anglo-saxon.

Le gérant du magasin se frotta les mains, essayant de vendre ce qu'il avait de plus cher à cette japonaise, ainsi que des ustensiles supplémentaires pas forcément indispensables. Les étrangers qui avaient du mal avec les monnaies étrangères étaient les plus faciles à arnaquer. Cela ferait grossir ses chiffres de ventes et remplirait plus facilement ses objectifs.

\- Au fait, murmura t-elle en l'observant du coin de l'œil, je déteste quand on essaye de m'arnaquer.

Les grands sourires de Sumireko étaient généralement de mauvaise augure. Cependant, elle n'avait guère envie de faire de l'esclandre et se contenta de son regard noir.

L'adolescente prit soin de ne prendre que le nécessaire, choisissant l'indispensable à bas prix. Le visage du vendeur se décomposa, tandis que la jeune fille compta soigneusement ses livres et ses penny, les déposant sur le comptoir.

Le simple fait d'avoir brisé les petits rêves de l'homme, d'imaginer son état lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa prime lui passerait sous le nez, était suffisamment jouissif pour le moment. Elle s'en contenterait pour le moment.

L'étudiante repartit, bien plus chargée qu'au départ. Elle porta ses courses contre sa poitrine, les serrant comme s'il s'agissait de précieux trésors. Lorsqu'elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur, elle avait le regard presque lubrique, se léchant légèrement les lèvres avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille, totalement frémissante d'excitation, s'enferma dans la pièce. D'un coup de sa baguette nouvellement acquise, elle verrouilla la porte avec un réflexe presque automatique.

Elle se dépécha de déballer ses achats, arrachant le carton avec ses ongles, rappelant presque une bête sauvage furieuse. Une fois la totalité du matériel sorti des emballages plastifiés, Sumireko déploya le petit capteur solaire, qu'elle s'empressa d'orienter vers l'extérieur, captant les rayons du soleil qui traversaient le verre poussiéreux.

Le connecteur dans une main et son mobile dans l'autre, elle relia l'ensemble d'un geste précis, contenant les spasmes de ses tendons. Lorsque le petit voyant de son téléphone s'alluma en vert, elle poussa un soupir soulagé.

Sumireko se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant sur les fesses, expirant longuement tout en ayant un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques secondes où elle savoura ce répit, elle se redressa. Elle reprit son téléphone, les doigts légèrement tremblants, avant de parcourir la liste de ses contacts.

\- C'est vraiment cher pour appeler à l'international, grommela t-elle en composant le numéro de son domicile.

La jeune fille voulut appeler sa mère, afin de la rassurer. Même si la lycéenne n'était pas très fière d'avoir une mère avec une personnalité docile, cette femme restait sa mère. Malgré les difficultés et la solitude, sa mère l'avait aimée, éduquée et soignée. C'était déjà beaucoup, puisque beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir grandi avec des parents aimants et Sumireko lui en était reconnaissante.

Lorsque Sumireko tomba sur le répondeur, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, lasse. Elle laissa un message sur cette boite vocale automatique, avant de raccrocher et de laisser son mobile en charge sur le chevet.

Elle regarda à travers la vitre, posant une main sur le carreau, pensive. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, de l'autre coté du monde, elle se rendait compte que sa mère lui manquait.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyageait, la japonaise se sentait coupée en deux. D'un coté, elle était excitée de découvrir le monde, de voir de merveilleux paysages et de s'intéresser à de nouvelles cultures. Cependant, elle avait le sentiment de se déraciner, de laisser ceux qu'elle aimait derrière et elle avait peur de ne plus les revoir.

Elle avait le sinistre pressentiment qu'elle ne les reverrait plus, comme si cette coupure serait définitive, envahie par une impression sinistre, mais qui s'était révélée fausse à chaque fois.

Sumireko s'assit sur l'édredon et observa ses livres. Elle caressa la tranche d'un manuel, avant de le retirer délicatement. Elle lut le titre : _Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Théorie des stratégies de défense magique,_ écrit par WIlbert Eskivdur.

Curieuse, elle commença à l'ouvrir et lut la préface. Le style lourd, alambiqué et pénible était pesant. Elle se força à essayer de lire le premier chapitre, avant de refermer le livre après trois pages.

\- J'ai claqué mon fric pour ça, murmura t-elle en le rejetant dans le fond de son sac. C'est cher payé pour le papier toilette.

Sumireko se concentra sur un autre livre qu'elle avait acheté, un manuel qui n'était pas dans la liste, mais qui avait l'avantage de mettre l'accent sur la pratique et la maîtrise des sortilèges.

Sa lecture s'avéra beaucoup plus instructive. Même s'il s'agissait seulement de bases, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Elle saisit sa baguette et testa un sortilège qu'elle avait lu, désireuse de s'entraîner à maîtriser ce nouvel outil.

\- Lumos, murmura t-elle avec un léger accent, faisant surgir une bulle lumineuse à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Son regard devint extatique, alors qu'elle éteignit sa baguette. Elle avait la capacité de générer des flammes, mais le feu était un élément versatile et dangereux, qu'elle avait peine à maîtriser et à contrôler.

Cette magie offrait tellement de possibilités, bien plus que les capacités dont elle faisait preuve. Sa force interne était brute et sauvage, tandis que ce catalyseur et ces mots l'aidaient à donner une autre force à son pouvoir.

Sumireko réfléchit. Si la magie était tirée par des mouvements dans ses muscles et par des mots, peut-être qu'elle pouvait essayer avec une autre langue.

\- Yagami, chuchota t-elle dans son idiome natal.

La pointe de sa baguette prit une teinte blanche, entourée d'un éclat semblable à de l'or liquide.

L'effet était le même, mais la matérialisation était différente.

\- Intéressant, chuchota t-elle en essayant de comprendre. Est-ce que c'est la formule ou la visualisation qui cause ces changements ?

Sumireko réitéra ses expériences en autodidacte, apprenant à employer quelques sorts basiques. Elle joua sur l'intonation, les différentes langues étrangères qu'elle savait parler et aussi sur l'intention au moment de lancer le sort.

Le soir même, Sumireko se coucha en se forçant à ranger sa baguette dans l'étui de cuir qu'elle avait acheté. Elle aurait bien aimé la garder contre elle, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la briser.

Les jours suivants, ceux qui la séparaient de la rentrée scolaire, la jeune fille passa le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Chez-elle, sa principale activité aurait été de geeker sur son ordinateur et de fouiller les recoins les plus obscurs d'internet à la recherche d'éléments occultes ou de pornographie, mais ici ...

Elle lut avec avidité ses livres nouvellement achetés. La jeune fille, férue de découvrir de nouvelles informations sur la magie avait dévoré ses livres. Elle avait longuement visité le Chemin de Traverse, en découvrant toujours plus.

Sumireko avait noté la présence d'une petite ruelle parallèle qui jouxtait Gringotts, dont l'entrée était formée par une arche de pierres sombres étrangement agencées.

Curieuse, voire trop pour son bien, la collégienne décida de se rendre dans cette allée. Alors que tout le monde terminait de déjeuner, Sumireko mangea sur le pouce et se dirigea vers cette impasse obscure.

A peine eut-elle franchi l'arche que la luminosité déclina. Cela était sans doute dû à la hauteur des étroites constructions, mais le ciel gris était comme voilé par une sombre présence. Sumireko frissonna à cause du vent qui sifflait dans les rues étroites et après quelques mètres de plus, elle se sentit étreinte par une force glacée, comme une main qui la comprimait. Cette sensation se glissait doucement en elle, s'insinuant dans ses veines, mais après quelques secondes, le frimas en ses veines fut vaincu, tandis qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une tendre chaleur gagna tout son organisme.

La jeune fille passa devant une boutique dont la devanture barricadée ne laissait rien voir, même si sa curiosité l'amena à essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les planches. Elle renonça après quelques secondes, poursuivant son exploration. Elle passa devant une boutique dont la devanture ressemblait à une étrange cage de verre. Elle distingua de nombreuses toiles de soie et de longues pattes noires. Dès que Sumireko constata que ces membres appartenaint à des araignées d'une taille indécente, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Dans sa marche rapide, elle évita deux personnes vêtues de noir et sentit plusieurs regards suspicieux se poser sur elle.

L'adolescente sentit qu'elle attirait trop l'attention. Elle releva le haut de sa cape, dissimulant la moitié de son visage derrière le col, tandis que son chapeau projetait une ombre sur ses yeux.

Sumireko observa une étrange boutique et se sentit attirée par ce qu'elle contenait. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose s'accrochait à elle. C'était comme un doux martèlement dans sa poitrine, battant à l'unisson avec son cœur.

Elle poussa la porte, faisant tinter une petite clochette.

A l'intérieur, la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, formant de petites pattes lumineuses qui éclairaient les volutes de poussière flottant dans la pièce.

Beaucoup d'objets étaient exposés sous des cages de verre poussiéreuses et elle avait l'impression que la crasse elle-même résonnait de ce pouvoir inconnu, mais sinistre et familier.

Le propriétaire des lieux quitta l'arrière boutique. Son pas lourd résonna sur le parquet, avant qu'il ne salue la sorcière venant d'entrer, s'installant sur une chaise grinçante.

\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose ? demanda le gérant, fixant la nouvelle de ses petits yeux perfides, qui s'agitaient sous ses cheveux huileux.

Sumireko regarda autour d'elle, s'approchant de l'homme aux épaules voûtées.

\- Je cherche un objet précis, quelque chose qui m'attire. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mais je le sens dans votre réserve.

\- Si vous voulez entrer dans ma réserve, il vous faut une bonne raison, voire un mandat de perquisition. Je ne veux pas que des clients indélicats ne fouillent dans mes stocks.

\- Je ne suis pas du Ministère, répliqua Sumireko. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous convaincre de me laisser voir ?

Mr. Barjow sortit un petit flacon d'un tiroir, contenant un liquide translucide.

\- Vous me payez cinquante gallions et vous avalez. Ce sérum de vérité est si puissant qu'il me donnera les garanties nécessaires pour entrer.

Sumireko hésita. C'était cher et rien ne garantissait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de poison. Cependant, cet homme était inflexible et ses mesures de sécurité exigeantes laissaient penser qu'il cachait des choses très intéressantes.

La brune pensa au bézoard qu'elle gardait dans sa poche, ainsi qu'à sa baguette.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. La part logique d'elle même lui cria de refuser et de ne pas accepter de boire une chose dont elle ignorait totalement la nature, mais cette voix réfléchie fut chassée par un murmure mélodieux. Son cœur et ses pulsions lui criaient de se rendre dans cette arrière boutique.

Sumireko chassa la voix de la raison. Elle saisit la fiole et avala le liquide clair comme de l'eau. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, tandis qu'un voile violacé passa devant ses yeux, troublant davantage sa vision.

\- Bien, déclara le propriétaire au nez crochu. Travaillez-vous au Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix morne et automatique, alors qu'elle restait figée, les bras ballants.

Sumireko tenta de bouger, mais ses membres ne lui obéirent plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, comme si ses nerfs étaient déconnectés.

\- Que cherchez-vous exactement ? ajouta le vendeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, révéla t-elle.

Mr. Barjow lui posa de nombreuses autres questions, durant près d'un quart d'heure. Il était très curieux, mais il finit par juger les réponses satisfaisantes.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres observa l'extérieur de la rue à travers les rideaux opaques, avant d'ordonner à la visiteuse de le suivre.

Sumireko obéit par automatisme, se dirigeant dans l'arrière du magasin. Dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans le couloir, elle entendit le verrou s'enclencher derrière elle. Elle était désormais seule avec ce vendeur peu recommendable, là où personne ne verrait rien et où personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Elle arriva dans une pièce sobre et presque vide, dont les deux seules étagères étaient occupées par des livres de compte et des babioles sans grande valeur.

\- Retournez-vous, ordonna l'homme au front dégarni.

Sumireko obéit. Ses membres bougèrent de façon désordonnée, comme un pantin mal contrôlé. Elle fixa le mur de la cave, n'entendant juste que le son d'une baguette retirée d'un étui, suivi de tapotements.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin se retourner, elle vit qu'un mur s'était écarté, dévoilant une intéressante collection.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? exigea de savoir Barjow.

Sumireko allait parler, se préparant à désigner un objet particulier, lorsqu'une étincelle jaillit en elle. Elle n'allait pas dévoiler l'objet qui l'attirait, surtout pas devant cet homme avide de richesses.

Une vague froide envahit chaque cellule de son corps, gelant ses terminaisons nerveuses et envahissant son esprit. Sa vision sembla redevenir normale, alors que la brume pourpre se dissipa.

Elle eut la sensation de retrouver le contrôle sur son corps. Un frémissement dans ses membres agita ses cellules à l'unisson, alors que son cerveau sembla établir de nouveau le contact avec le reste de son corps.

La collégienne parvint à faire bouger ses doigts, avant de sentir les pulsations de son cœur palpiter dans ses poignets, tandis que ses jambes étaient légèrement lourdes.

\- Dites-moi quel est le prix de chacun des artefacts, demanda t-elle. Seulement ensuite, je vous dirai lequel m'intéresse partiulièrement.

Le vieil homme au regard pénétrant énonça une liste de prix, que la brune trouva indécents au point que son portefeuille allait pleurer, mais elle se reprit.

Elle avait de l'argent à disposition, puisqu'elle avait bénéficié d'une allocation pour Poudlard, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas poursuivre très longtemps sa scolarité dans cet établissement. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs utilisé ses dons à des fins malhonnêtes plus d'une fois. Elle s'était entraînée et avait déjà volé des portefeuilles. Elle avait même réussi à imposer sa volonté à des faibles d'esprit pour qu'ils lui offrent leur argent spontanément.

Sumireko avança au milieu de l'ensemble des objets. Elle désigna le petit livre à la couverture de cuir noir, gravée de lettres pourpres. Les poils sur son bras se dressèrent en s'approchant, tandis que des coups sourds résonnèrent dans sa tête.

La jeune lycéenne acheta finalement ce livre.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut entre ses mains, ses muscles se crispèrent, raides. Ses dents grincèrent, alors qu'elle serra les cuisses, retenant de justesse ses muscles et évitant de vider sa vessie.

Sumireko rangea son livre nouvellement acheté dans le double-fond de son sac, sachant parfaitement qu'il était préférable de ne pas être prise avec ce genre d'artefacts.

Elle salua à peine le vendeur, quittant rapidement les lieux, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre d'hôtel, songeant qu'elle aurait intérêt à étudier la liste des enchantements détectant la magie noire employés à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule, elle sentit que le livre lui parlait, lui sussurrant de réconfortantes paroles. C'était comme si une entité consciente vivante s'adressait à elle et l'implorait d'ouvrir les pages.

Sumireko se sentit envoutée par un parfum d'encre et de vanille, alors que l'ouvrage résonnait comme le vibreur d'un téléphone portable.

La jeune fille ne tint plus. Elle avait été attirée par ce livre. Depuis des jours, un lien s'était établi. C'était comme si le destin avait planifié ce moment.

Sumireko inspira profondément et ouvrit le livre.


	5. Le Poudlard Express

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard. Je m'excuse, mais je n'avais guère le moral et je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews. Ca m'aide beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard Express**

Les derniers jours d'août passèrent lentement, s'écoulant avec ce rythme parfois lent et parfois rapide, qui dépendait de la perception des événements vécus.

La jeune asiatique avait passé le temps en jonglant entre ses nouveaux livres et sa tablette, squattant les multiples réseaux Wifi qui étaient à sa portée. Elle avait tout particulièrement apprécié la connexion provenant d'un fast-food proche, dont les menus caloriques n'avaient pas ébranlé sa promesse de faire attention à son poids. La connexion internet était tellement importante pour elle.

Sumireko était actuellement dans sa chambre, sirotant une boisson gazeuse en produisant un son d'aspiration peu élégant avec sa paille. Elle éructa légèrement, songeant qu'elle n'était pas en public et qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller un peu.

D'un geste lent, elle tourna son gobelet, observant la rue en contrebas, notant un grand nombre de sorciers. Le cliquetis des glaçons sembla cependant la ramener à la réalité.

Sumireko regarda son téléphone, dont l'écran lui donnait l'heure précise. Elle jugea qu'il était temps de partir.

La jeune fille jeta sa boisson gazeuse dans une poubelle, avant de bâiller sans la moindre distinction.

Sumireko saisit sa valise, qu'elle avait soigneusement préparée depuis la veille. La japonaise saisit son sac et vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

L'adolescente remonta ses lunettes, avant de quitter la mansarde qu'elle avait louée.

Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, se contentant de descendre les escaliers. Elle posa la clé sur le comptoir, attirant l'attention du sympathique barman. Elle régla rapidement la note, avec un agacement visible dans ses gestes, alors qu'elle tapotait sur le bois, avec un rythme qui s'accéléra à mesure que son impatience croissait.

La jeune impatiente n'avait guère envie de rester ici, dans ce pub, alors que la promesse de pouvoir apprendre la magie était à sa portée.

Une fois le débit de boissons quitté, la lycéenne se dirigea rapidement vers la gare de King's Cross, hélant un taxi avec un ton inhabituellement sec.

Sumireko était si enthousiaste, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à travers la fenêtre, essayant de repérer l'immense façade de la gare. Dès qu'elle aperçut la façade de briques jaunes, son cœur fit une embardée.

L'immense façade moderne était réellement impressionnante, mais elle côtoyait la gare de Saint Pancras. Cette autre construction, avec ses flèches néo-gothiques et ses briques rouges était bien plus photogénique et l'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la grande façade, laissant l'asiatique sortir avec sa lourde valise.

La magicienne grommela lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le trottoir. En son cœur, son mépris pour les gens normaux ne fit qu'enfler. Elle devait de nouveau mentir, se dissimuler, cacher le fait qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Les dents de la japonaise crissèrent, alors qu'elle sentit un filet gris s'insinuer en elle, gangrenant doucement son être.

Lorsqu'elle franchit l'une des larges portes, elle put apprécier la charpente métallique et l'armature interne, ainsi que la belle horloge typique de l'architecture du XIXème siècle britannique. L'immense verrière laissait filtrer le soleil et la voyageuse songea que le verre gagnerait à être nettoyé, ne serait-ce que pour être plus présentable.

La jeune asiatique regarda les nombreux quais, ainsi que les nombreux panneaux installés sur les murs. Ces immenses affichages indiquait les heures de départ et d'arrivée de train provenant de tout l'est du pays.

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent partout, observant les multiples détails qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle relut la petite brochure éditée par le Ministère, recherchant le neuvième quai. Elle repéra une colonne de briques massive, que rien ne différenciait des autres.

Du moins, lorsque l'on était un de ces cafards normaux qui pullulaient sur les voies.

La jeune fille sentit une aura émise par la cinquième colonne, comme un éclat blanc illuminant le pilier.

Sumireko sourit, essuyant ses petites lunettes. Elle sentait la magie vibrer dans cette zone, brillante comme un soleil. Lorsque l'on savait où chercher, il était impossible de ne pas voir les runes et les lignes de magie qui grouillaient dans la pierre et le ciment.

L'adolescente de courte taille approcha et observa le pilier, prenant quelques notes dans son petit calepin. D'un geste expert, elle recopia quelques symboles visibles et les lignes, notant tous les éléments intéressants, avant de ranger le carnet dans une poche de sa robe.

La jeune fille saisit sa valise roulante et traversa rapidement le pilier.

Sumireko se sentit happée et la brique sembla se liquéfier autour d'elle, comme de l'eau tiède, sans pour autant la mouiller. C'était un sentiment curieux, mais pas désagréable.

La lycéenne ressortit de l'autre côté, se trouvant dans ce qui semblait être une version miniature de la gare. Une vieille locomotive rouge et noire était à quai, crachotant des nuages de vapeur par intermittence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette antiquité ? s'étouffa t-elle en voyant cette vieille locomotive.

Pour une jeune tokyoïte habituée à voyager dans des rames électriques, à utiliser le Shinkansen et des trains à suspension magnétique, cette chose était digne d'un musée.

Sumireko regarda sa montre aux aiguilles écaillées, dont le bracelet de cuir était légèrement lâche, de façon à ce qu'elle ne lui serre pas le poignet. Elle avait l'habitude de regarder son téléphone pour consulter l'heure, mais une vieille montre à aiguilles avait l'avantage de ne pas se dérégler à cause d'interférences électromagnétiques, en particulier celles dégagées par les objets concentrant la magie.

Il lui restait encore deux heures avant le départ et elle n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer immédiatement dans un compartiment. Cependant, l'idée d'être entourée de personnes, de gens braillards et de devoir les supporter n'était pas non plus très agréable.

Pourtant, elle allait faire l'effort. Elle tenait à avoir un aperçu de ses futurs camarades et elle voulait voir si elle apercevrait la seule personne qu'elle avait jugée digne d'intérêt pour le moment.

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux étrangement noués décida de s'asseoir, rangeant sa malle sous le banc, observant les sorciers qui passaient.

Elle vit des familles très diverses traverser le pilier et rejoindre le quai à l'étrange numérotation. Il y avait des couples avec un ou deux enfants, tandis que d'autres venaient avec juste un parent. C'était comme si de nombreuses familles avaient été déchirées par le passé.

Elle repéra un homme basané, accompagné de deux jumelles à la peau cuivrée. Au vu de leurs tenues, elles étaient soit indiennes, soit pakistanaises, bien qu'elle penchait pour la première solution.

Au moins, songea t-elle, elle ne serait pas la seule à avoir une apparence ethnique différente. C'était d'ailleurs assez logique, étant donné que la Grande Bretagne, héritière du plus grand empire de l'histoire, avait été un formidable creuset pour des peuples multiples, bien que ces relations furent souvent violentes et parfois dramatiques.

Cependant, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut une langue orientale.

La japonaise se retourna et sentit son cœur battre plus vite, lorsqu'elle aperçut une belle asiatique, accompagné de ses parents. La femme à l'embonpoint léger était belle, tandis que son époux plus âgé avait un visage sévère.

Lorsque l'homme l'aperçut, à l'instant précis où elle croisa le regard perçant du père, elle vit un éclat mauvais briller dans ses yeux, tandis que la courte moustache du chinois frémit légèrement.

Sumireko se contenta de lui adresser un sourire cordial, avant de l'ignorer.

C'était exactement pareil avec l'ancienne génération de japonais.

Il y avait un vieux passif entre le Japon et la Chine et le racisme était encore une réalité. Les haines n'avaient jamais correctement été éteintes depuis la guerre et elle était certaine que son père et ses grands parents auraient réagi avec un dégoût similaire. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction si elle leur annonçait qu'elle sortait avec un coréen, un chinois, ou pire, un indien.

En même temps, l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Après une autre demi-heure, Sumireko vit un groupe plus important arriver. Une famille de roux, avec quatre enfants, ainsi qu'un brun maigrichon et un couple mixte, venaient de traverser la barrière magique.

La japonaise reconnut la fille de ce dernier couple. L'adolescente à la peau métissée et aux cheveux crépus était la jeune fille avec qui elle avait eu une conversation distinguée et intéressante lors de sa visite du Chemin de Traverse.

Sumireko se leva donc et s'approcha du groupe. Le garçon brun sembla nerveux, voire méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute la verrière lui tombe dessus. A l'inverse, le regard d'Hermione brilla légèrement.

\- Bonjour, Granger-san, la salua t-elle, faisant de même avec les géniteurs de l'intellectuelle.

\- Bonjour Sumireko, répondit Hermione, faisant preuve d'une familiarité plus occidentale. C'est une surprise de te revoir.

\- Effectivement, approuva l'asiatique. Une agréable surprise, même, renchérit-elle.

Sumireko se présenta aux amis d'Hermione, avant de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter.

C'était donc lui, la légende du monde sorcier, celui que l'on appelait le Survivant. Maintenant qu'elle était devant cette légende vivante, elle fut choquée de se rendre compte qu'il était si banal. Potter n'avait rien de très spécial, avec ses cheveux dépeignés et ses lunettes, ainsi qu'avec sa carrure osseuse. Il ne se distinguait pas tellement de la masse des autres sorciers.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'observa avec plus d'attention, elle vit une aura dorée l'entourer, teintée de paillettes sombres.

Cet être avait vraiment un potentiel et une puissance incroyable, songea t-elle en restant muette devant cette découverte.

\- Je ... je suis enchantée, répondit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Le tremblement dans sa voix fit soupirer le brun, qui se retint de rouler des yeux devant elle, refusant de montrer qu'il était blasé d'être ainsi considéré.

A cet instant, alors que la conversation allait se poursuivre, une petite mélodie entraînante résonna.

La jeune fille s'excusa et s'éloigna d'eux, avant de fouiller dans sa poche.

D'un geste expert, elle dégaina son téléphone miniature, dont la coque rose était reliée à un porte-clefs décoré d'une tête de chat minimaliste.

\- Moshi moshi ? déclara t-elle par réflexe, avant que son regard ne s'illumine. Otou-san ! salua t-elle avec allégresse.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, poursuivant sa conversation dans sa langue maternelle, trouvant un coin un peu plus éloigné pour ne plus être perturbée par les sifflements du train et par le brouhaha de la foule.

Sumireko passa à peu près dix minutes avec son père, la rassurant quant à sa situation, avant de raccrocher.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que les autres étaient montés dans le train. L'asiatique haussa les épaules et monta calmement dans un wagon. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait soulever sa valise par la seule force de sa volonté, elle eut tout loisir pour chercher un compartiment lui convenant.

A force de chercher, elle localisa celui ou Potter et ses amis s'étaient installés. Elle préféra les laisser et trouver un endroit plus calme. Elle en trouva un de vide, qu'elle décida de monopoliser.

Sumireko installa sa valise et verrouilla le compartiment, s'assurant d'être au calme.

Elle sortit la robe noire qui lui servait d'uniforme et se changea, arborant cette tenue dont la sobriété et la monotonie lui semblait être un crime contre l'exubérance et l'esthétisme. Cependant, elle était habituée à porter un uniforme scolaire et connaissait, ne serait-ce que de nom, la légendaire austérité des uniformes obligatoires dans les établissements scolaires britanniques.

Sumireko s'installa dans les banquettes, profitant des sièges moelleux et qui étaient plus confortables qu'ils n'y paraissaient au premier abord.

Elle utilisa sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots, faisant surgir un coussin moelleux. Ce n'était pas trop mal pour une de ses premières tentatives et elle posa son postérieur sur ce pouf improvisé.

La japonaise sortit un livre, tandis qu'elle sentit le train démarrer. La mise en branle des essieux et le cahot de la locomotive poussive la fit grimacer, lui rappelant ce voyage éprouvant dans l'ouest américain, lorsqu'elle avait voyagé dans un wagon dépourvu de tout confort, au toit métallique et aux bancs de bois, le tout sous une température caniculaire.

Cela avait été épuisant, alors que le pittoresque n'avait pas été suffisant pour excuser cet inconfort. La route à travers les rocheuses et le désert avait été un de ses pires voyages, bien qu'il se soit révélé intéressant sur nombre d'aspects.

Au moins, le climat britannique lui épargnerait de suffoquer sous la chaleur. A part les vibrations et les toussotements de la locomotive à charbon, il n'y avait pas grand chose pour la gêner.

La jeune fille sortit un petit bento, qu'elle avait commandé auprès d'un vendeur de sushis londonien. Elle dégusta rapidement ce déjeuner, gardant cependant un morceau de pudding pour plus tard. Le gâteau massif et épais semblait défier son estomac et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le digérer maintenant.

L'heure suivante s'avéra être plus calme. Personne ne toqua à sa porte, personne ne la dérangea, jusqu'à ce que des voix se firent entendre depuis le couloir.

La japonaise fronça les sourcils. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien mugir autant ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et nota deux groupes de personnes faisant de l'esclandre dans l'allée. Pour être plus exacte, un trio était dans le couloir et avait une discussion avec un autre groupe assis dans un compartiment.

\- Excusez-moi, les héla t-elle grossièrement. Serait-il possible que vous puissiez aboyer moins fort ? C'est extrêmement désagréable.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Outre le trio qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré sur le quai, il y avait un bel adolescent blond, impeccablement coiffé et avec une expression fière sur son visage élégamment dessiné. Cette personne aux traits aristocratiques était flanquée de deux élèves lourdauds, ressemblants à des gardes du corps ... où à des gorilles, si l'on voulait poursuivre la description en s'autorisant un mauvais jeu de mots.

Le garçon roux l'observa avec une étrange expression, rappelant celle d'un primate devant une énigme particulièrement ardue.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, questionna le rouquin en réfléchissant, sans pour autant se souvenir de son visage.

\- C'est normal, je suis nouvelle, rétorqua Sumireko avec une expression neutre. Je vais passer une année à Poudlard, afin d'avoir un aperçu plus large dans le cadre de mes études.

Le blond l'observa avec dédain, comme si elle n'était qu'une punaise.

\- Tes parents étaient sorciers ? exigea t-il de savoir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une priorité absolue dans ses relations.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle. Je suis la première. J'étais toujours entourée de gens normaux et j'ai perfectionné mes dons par moi-même. En fait, c'est ma première année dans une école de sorciers.

\- Alors écoute-moi bien, sang de bourbe, rétorqua le blond avec un ton agressif et hautain. Je suis Drago Malefoy, un préfet et à Poudlard, tout le monde me respecte.

A ces mots, Harry poussa un ricanement méprisant, recevant un regard noir de l'aristocrate.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ton année un enfer, reprit-il en s'adressant à l'asiatique, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, le citron.

Sumireko fronça les sourcils, tandis que les autres étaient scandalisés par l'insulte. Harry et Ron furent arrêtés par les gorilles, alors que Malefoy s'avançait, intimidant.

\- Tu as compris ? exigea t-il de savoir. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

La japonaise n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre. Elle le regarda et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut pas pour dire ce que l'aristocrate souhaitait entendre.

\- A ta place, persifla Sumireko, je m'achèterais de nouvelles robes et je changerais mes caleçons.

Sur ces mots, une onde de choc attira Malefoy. Le mouvement sec le fit trébucher en avant. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant le nez, les fesses en l'air.

Sa robe déchirée laissa voir son caleçon, également fendu. La vue des fesses blanches fit pouffer de rire le trio qu'elle avait déjà rencontré.

\- Toi, grogna Malefoy en se relevant, le visage rose de honte. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je sais que c'est toi. Attends un peu qu'on soit à Poudlard et je vais te le faire regretter. Toi, ainsi que ta maison.

L'envie de dégainer sa baguette le démangea, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide. Le trio de Gryffondor n'attendait que ça pour riposter et le blond songea qu'il serait préférable de se charger de l'étrangère plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendrait pas.

Il s'éloigna en s'efforçant de conserver une expression arrogante, tandis que ses gardes du corps couvrirent son arrière-train.

Sumireko l'observa avec un air hautain, avant de se dérider lorsqu'elle s'intéressa au trio.

Ron l'observait comme si elle venait d'accomplir un miracle, tandis que les deux autres étaient plus mesurés. Hermione avait une expression réprobatrice dans le regard, démentie par son sourire en coin, tandis que le brun était inquiet pour celle qui venait de se mettre à dos Drago Malefoy.

\- Qui est-ce, ce clown ? questionna t-elle avec intérêt, désireuse d'avoir le plus d'informations.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit sombrement Ron, une sale fouine. Il est raciste, arrogant et froussard. Fils de Lucius Malefoy, un Mangemort qui a échappé à la prison après avoir fait de nombreux dons à Sainte Mangouste.

Corruption manifeste, comprit l'adolescente. Une fois de plus, elle ne combattrait pas à la loyale.

\- Et maintenant qu'il est préfet, poursuivit Hermione, il se retrouve avec du pouvoir entre ses mains. Il faudrait que plus de gens osent lui tenir tête. J'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas dans sa maison.

Sumireko haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, je m'en moque, avoua t-elle avec une honnêteté déconcertante. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de ce genre de personnes et je sais comment traiter avec elles. C'est toujours la même chose.

La lycéenne rejeta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- On ne m'a pas appelé Akuma no Sumiweirdo pour rien, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Ce nom, c'était comme un titre pour elle. Certes, il s'agissait d'une insulte et d'une étiquette que tous collaient sur le dos de celle qui était trop bizarre pour être intégrée, mais Sumireko avait adopté ce pseudonyme. C'était comme un hommage, une désignation qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas une banale humaine, avec toute cette ennuyeuse normalité. Elle était perçue comme différente et elle avait bien vite réalisé qu'elle adorait ça. Elle sourit, appréciant cette sensation de puissance entre ses mains.

C'était un plaisir malsain, mais lorsqu'elle avait pu humilier ce garçon, lorsqu'elle avait vu une lueur de crainte et de surprise dans ses yeux d'un splendide gris acier, elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment exaltant.

La jeune fille plissa ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, observant la direction où Malefoy s'était enfui.

\- Il est dans quelle maison ? questionna t-elle par pure curiosité.

\- Serpentard, répondit Ron. Un nid de racistes et de mages noirs.

\- Tu es préfet, Ron ! coupa sèchement Hermione. Tu dois rester impartial ! Il y a eu des Mangemorts à Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'exclusivité. C'est juste que cette maison regroupe les ambitieux, les gens déterminés et avides de puissance. Ce n'est pas une surprise que beaucoup d'entre eux rejoignent les factions leur offrant la possibilité d'obtenir plus d'influence, d'argent et de puissance.

A cet instant, Harry interrogea Sumireko sur la maison qu'elle comptait rejoindre, lui présentant rapidement les différentes maisons à Poudlard. Bien entendu, elle les connaissait pour avoir survolé l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais elle le laissa finir par politesse.

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua t-elle honnêtement. J'aviserais le moment venu. Si je suis à Serpentard, eh bien nous verrons. Ce serait amusant, sourit-elle en poussant un petit rire.

Sur ces mots légèrement inquiétants, Sumireko laissa ses nouvelles connaissances, avant de retourner dans son compartiment. Elle reprit ses marques, avant de poursuivre la lecture de son livre.

Le reste du voyage fut totalement calme. La verte campagne britannique défila à sa droite, tandis que le paysage devint de plus en plus accidenté, laissant place aux highlands d'Ecosse.

Sumireko resta le nez dans ses livres, ne levant la tête qu'à de rares occasions. Durant ces moments, elle essuyait ses lunettes et observait l'extérieur avec une expression incitant à la rêverie.

La nuit tomba rapidement, enveloppant les collines d'un drap de velours sombre. L'obscurité avala les vallées, plongeant le monde dans une aura étrange, ouvert sur les ténèbres et tous les mystères qui se cachaient à l'intérieur d'elles.

Le croissant de lune perçait faiblement à travers les nuages, projetant une lueur pâle, donnant à la brume une teinte spectrale et surnaturelle.

Sumireko appréciait la nuit. L'obscurité était le moment le plus intimidant, lorsqu'on était seul, aveugle dans l'inconnu, et que l'on ne devait compter que sur ses autres sens. Cette impression de mystère, cette sensation de solitude glacée au milieu de l'immensité la faisait toujours frissonner, tout en lui tirant un sentiment d'excitation.

Elle se remémora ses voyages et excursions, notamment lorsqu'elle avait été seule dans les grands espaces des Andes. Elle se souvint de ce froid qui l'avait transie, emmitouflée dans sa couverture, mais où la vie sauvage l'avait grisée. Seule, avec les hululements de quelques animaux, elle s'était retrouvée isolée de tous, ne comptant que sur elle-même et avec ses seules pensées, insignifiante sous l'immensité de la voûte céleste dont les constellations dessinaient des motifs inconnus.

Sumireko ramena ses jambes contre son torse, essayant de retrouver ces sensations. Elle ferma les yeux, revoyant les cieux barrés de la voie lactée, alors que des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, telles des gemmes précieuses blanches, rouges ou bleues.

Elle adorait ces moments, lorsqu'elle était près d'un feu, faisant chauffer une boîte de soupe, seule avec elle-même, pouvant réfléchir et apprécier cette solitude qui l'aidait à relativiser sur sa place dans l'univers, tout en lui permettant de rompre avec sa vie connectée en permanence.

Sumireko resta dans cet état second, prostrée sur elle-même durant un temps non négligeable.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit le train ralentir, ainsi qu'une annonce informant les élèves de l'arrivée imminente, que la japonaise se reprit.

La myope rangea sa valise et se contenta de jeter un sort sur les cadenas, afin de s'assurer qu'un éventuel voleur ne puisse pas facilement ouvrir sa valise.

Comme tous les autres élèves, Sumireko quitta le train et descendit sur le quai. Au milieu de la masse des autres étudiants, elle aperçut une silhouette voûtée se dessiner dans la brune.

L'être tenait une énorme lanterne, qu'il agitait comme un phare dans la nuit.

\- Tout le monde est sorti ? questionna t-il assez niaisement. Je suis Argus Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard ! Tous les premiers années, suivez-moi ! s'exclama t-il. Les autres, empruntez les diligences.

Sumireko suivit l'homme au visage âgé et sinistrement amer. Bien qu'elle n'était pas une étudiante de première année, elle n'avait jamais été répartie et elle avait été informée par avance de la marche à suivre.

La lycéenne suivit le concierge, dépassant les autres d'une petite tête. Plusieurs regards curieux, voire inquisiteurs, l'observèrent. Quelques élèves chuchotèrent, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop intimidés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui engagerait la conversation.

La colonne, composée d'une quarantaine d'élèves, se dirigea vers l'embarcadère, ou de nombreuses barques étaient amarrées.

\- Allez, montez ! cria le concierge pour couvrir le mugissement du vent. Pas plus de quatre par barque, précisa t-il, alors que les premiers groupes se formaient en fonction des affinités qui s'étaient formées durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Sumireko embarqua, en compagnie d'un garçon pâle et silencieux et de deux jeunes filles emmitouflées dans leurs capes chaudes.

Alors que les autres embarquaient, l'une des filles détailla Sumireko de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Elle renifla légèrement, mais la japonaise ne sut pas si c'était à cause du froid ou par mépris. Elle supposa que c'était la seconde possibilité et prit son expression la plus neutre possible.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, elle vit un éclat étrange briller dans les iris sombres de l'asiatique. La mystérieuse adolescente était totalement immobile, dédaignant son entourage. Seules ses deux couettes étaient agitées par la brise froide qui ridait le lac.

Le concierge monta dans une barque massive, qui sembla gémir sous son poids, tandis qu'un chat décharné était caché sous une latte.

\- Tout le monde est bien installé dans une barque ? demanda t-il, alors qu'un chœur d'affirmations lui répondit.

Satisfait, Rusard consulta sa montre. Il claqua des doigts, criant « Tippy » ce qui devait être une sorte de code. Aussitôt, tous les cordages furent immédiatement déliés.

Les bateaux commencèrent à glisser sur l'eau et Sumireko ne vit pas le moindre système de propulsion, ni même de rames. Les barques se déplaçaient par magie et la curieuse observa les choses avec intérêt, tentant d'ignorer les discussions pour se focaliser sur le claquement des vaguelettes et le souffle du vent.

Les navires contournèrent un piton rocheux et dès qu'ils dépassèrent l'obstacle naturel, le château de Poudlard se révéla pleinement à la vue.

Il y eut un halètement collectif, alors que même Sumireko fut stupéfaite par cette vision.

Le château était vraiment immense. Ses hautes tours s'élevaient fièrement depuis un promontoire rocheux, reliées par d'épaisses murailles. Le haut donjon disparaissait dans la brume nocturne, tandis que des centaines de fenêtres laissaient échapper les scintillements de milliers de bougies.

La forteresse aux murs massifs était un spectacle à voir. Ses hautes flèches se reflétaient sur les eaux du lac noir, faisant scintiller la surface miroitante.

Sumireko observa la forteresse avec une expression ravie, adorant voir ces vieilles pierres emplies de magie, qui avaient été témoins de l'histoire.

A mesure que les barques progressaient, la japonaise put admirer le château de plus près, passant sous le grand viaduc soutenu par une structure métallique lui rappelant la forme de la tour de Tokyo.

\- Baissez-vous, ordonna l'homme au crâne dégarni, alors que les bateaux s'approchaient d'une caverne creusée à la base de la roche supportant l'une des façades de la grande salle de la forteresse.

Les élèves passèrent sous un rideau de lierres, sans avoir à se baisser, puisque seul un être à la carrure exceptionnelle aurait eu à le faire.

Les navires accostèrent sur un quai de pierres humides, entouré de quatre torches. Tous alignés, ils s'arrimèrent d'eux-mêmes, laissant les élèves descendre.

Rusard guida les élèves, les faisant monter deux escaliers, avant de les faire patienter dans une antichambre.

Seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes, les élèves entendirent des centaines de voix et de murmures provenir d'une pièce voisine.

Sumireko se douta que cette pièce devait être l'immense corps de pierre dont elle avait aperçu la façade extérieure lors de leur passage en barque. C'était sans doute là que la cérémonie d'accueil et le repas se tenaient.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une femme à l'air sévère en sortit. Cette sorcière âgée, aux cheveux tirés en un élégant chignon était la même dame que celle ayant rendu visite à Sumireko.

\- La cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt débuter, commença t-elle, avant de faire un court discours sur la coupe des quatre maisons et le système de points mettant les groupes en concurrence, soi disant pour favoriser l'émulation.

Sumireko écouta tout, essayant de comprendre tous les sous-entendus de ce discours, mais McGonagall était si claire qu'elle eut l'impression que la femme était d'une honnêteté et d'une intégrité sans faille.

La directrice adjointe les invita alors à la suivre, les faisant passer les portes de bois sculptées menant à la Grande Salle.


	6. La répartition

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec le choix de la maison pour notre nouvelle élève.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La Répartition**

Le cortège des nouveaux élèves s'avança sous les portes, entrant dans une salle massive.

Sumireko observa la salle aux dimensions colossales, dont les fenêtres immenses montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle se sentait dominée et écrasée par la taille des piliers de pierre qui soutenaient la voûte, voûte qui semblait d'ailleurs ne même pas être là. Le plafond s'ouvrait sur un ciel splendide, qui dévoilait des milliers d'étoiles en formant un rideau laiteux se détachant dans les ténèbres d'un bleu minuit.

L'adolescente dominait le groupe des nouveaux étudiants, lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure vision de la salle. Elle nota que quatre grandes tables étaient dressées, occupées par des dizaines d'étudiants qui observaient les nouveaux et échangeaient quelques murmures. Les grandes tables linéaires étaient surmontées de blasons médiévaux, dont les armes représentaient respectivement un serpent, un blaireau, un aigle et un lion.

La jeune fille nota la présence d'une estrade occupée par les enseignants, tandis que McGonagall attendait à l'avant. Elle était droite, presque raide, debout à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau rapiécé.

L'asiatique espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à mettre cette chose usée sur ses cheveux propres et qui dégageaient un agréable parfum de cerise.

Un accroc situé à l'avant du vieux couvre-chef s'ouvrit et, à la stupeur des nouveaux, ainsi que pour l'amusement des anciens, le chapeau se mit à parler.

Sumireko écarquilla les yeux, avant que le vieil artefact ne se mette à chanter.

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonn' Poufsouff' prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

 _Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

 _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

 _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

 _La répartition maintenant commence_

Alors c'était comme cela que les jeunes étudiants étaient répartis dans les quatre maisons, songea Sumireko, tandis que des pensées similaires traversaient l'esprit d'autres étudiants. Cependant, l'avertissement qu'il avait distribué semblait presque prophétique. Elle vit bien que plusieurs élèves étaient surpris, comme si le Choixpeau avait pour habitude de ne pas se mêler d'affaires étrangères.

La directrice adjointe appela un à un les élèves.

Les élèves passaient donc sous le chapeau et l'artefact annonçait leur maison, après un temps plus ou moins long. Un jeune brun fut envoyé à Gryffondor au moment ou le chapeau effleura ses cheveux, tandis que une jeune fille rousse mit plus de trois minutes avant d'être envoyée dans la maison de Pouffsouffle.

McGonagall continua d'appeler les étudiants, avant d'arriver dans les derniers noms. Sumireko n'était plus qu'en compagnie de deux élèves et tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers elle.

\- Usami Sumireko, appela l'enseignante, avec une prononciation impeccable.

L'adolescente avança, décidant de lever la tête, marchant normalement. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une peureuse, ni pour une candide naïve trop pressée. Les impressions étaient déterminantes, elle se souvint bien de la nouvelle élève dans sa classe, il y a deux ans. La petite était timide, avait des difficultés à s'intégrer et à socialiser. Résultat, ses faiblesses avaient incité toutes les harceleuses à se déchaîner. La timide avait craqué avant de se suicider, à peine deux mois après son arrivée. Sumireko n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider, restant dans son coin, protégée par la terreur qu'elle inspirait.

La japonaise avança, ignorant tous les murmures à propos de sa taille, avant de s'installer sur le tabouret.

\- Pas à Poufsouffle, pensa t-elle alors avec force. N'importe ou, mais pas avec les cas sociaux. Pas Poufsouffle.

Le chapeau tomba sur ses cheveux et elle sentit quelque chose fouiller son esprit.

\- Oh, très intéressant, chuchota alors l'artefact à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Tu dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, prévint-elle, je te brûle.

\- Ne crains rien, répondit le chapeau qui savait qu'elle mettrait parfaitement sa menace à exécution. Je suis enchanté pour ne rien révéler.

Le vieux couvre chef de Godric Gryffondor reprit sa recherche, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

\- Alors, certainement pas Poufsouffle, jugea t-il, ni Gryffondor.

La jeune fille sembla s'impatienter, bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Cependant, elle détestait attendre sans avoir rien à faire. Chaque seconde sans être en mesure de réfléchir ou de satisfaire ses envies lui semblait perdue. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire un bon livre ou observer les autres, afin de déceler le moindre indice pouvant l'aider.

\- Serpentard ! s'exclama alors le Choixpeau.

De nombreux applaudissements provinrent de la table la plus à droite, bien que l'expression de quelques personnes signifiait que c'était davantage par politesse, que par réelle approbation.

Sumireko se releva et remercia McGonagall, lui tendant le chapeau avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison. Tous purent noter qu'elle avança avec un regard brillant, empli d'une étrange malice, tandis que la façon dont les commissures de ses lèvres se relevaient était presque sinistre. La plupart de ceux assistant à ce spectacle eurent l'impression qu'elle avait hâte de se jeter dans la fosse aux serpents et qu'elle parvenait à peine à contenir son excitation.

Sumireko observa la longue table et décida de prendre place au milieu. Elle se plaça pile en face de Drago Malefoy, à côté d'une jeune fille au visage écrasé lui rappelant le faciès d'un bouledogue.

\- Tu sais que les places au centre sont réservées à l'élite ? siffla la brune à la droite de Sumireko.

\- Effectivement, la moindre des choses était de reconnaître une généreuse attention à porter à l'encontre de mon auguste personne, rétorqua alors Sumireko, sans se départir de son sourire.

Parkinson venait de se faire clouer le bec. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, surtout que Dumbledore commençait son discours, mais la préfète se jura qu'elle ferait payer cette impertinente lorsqu'elles seraient dans la salle commune.

Le directeur à la longue barbe, était vêtu d'une robe violette brodée d'étoiles d'argent. Cela aurait pu sembler ridicule sur n'importe qui, mais étrangement, cela lui allait plutôt bien.

\- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé par un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Sumireko vit alors de nombreux plats apparaître par magie. Avec élégance, elle se servit en viande et en légumes, des plats exotiques qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de manger au Japon et dont elle avait raffolé durant ses voyages.

Sumireko savoura les plats, allant même jusqu'à se resservir en tarte aux pommes. Elle aimait beaucoup les fruits, profitant de ces végétaux dont les prix étaient scandaleusement chers au pays.

Durant le repas, elle épia soigneusement ses camarades, observant son nouvel environnement. Elle nota plusieurs groupes et plusieurs factions, ainsi que quelques phrases à double sens, mais dont elle ne put noter tous les tenants.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, le directeur claqua des mains et tous les plats disparurent, laissant les tables immaculées.

Il fit un bref discours, mentionnant quelques règles, que Sumireko nota dans un coin de son esprit. Il était toujours bon de connaître les règles, afin de savoir comment les contourner. C'était en agissant par derrière et dans l'ombre que l'on pouvait régler ses problèmes avec la plus grande discrétion et avec certaines facilités évitant de longues procédures. Bien évidemment, elle avait pris soin de s'informer de tout le règlement par avance, s'intéressant notamment aux interdits et aux punitions.

Dumbledore présenta les nouveaux enseignants, mais alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, il s'interrompit.

La femme vêtue de rose, qu'il avait présenté comme étant le Professeur Ombrage, s'était levée, avec la ferme intention de faire un discours.

\- C'est Dolores Ombrage, chuchota un Serpentard. La sous secrétaire d'Etat du ministre.

Sumireko fronça les sourcils. Les membres du gouvernement n'avaient pas vocation à enseigner dans un collège, aussi prestigieux soit-il. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ici, peut-être un conflit avec le gouvernement, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas davantage d'informations, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Elle détestait ne pas comprendre, tout comme elle détestait les magouilles politiciennes qui pouvaient l'affecter. Elle détestait les sales coup lorsqu'ils n'émanaient pas d'elle ou s'ils n'étaient pas à son avantage.

\- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables mots de bienvenue, minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Elle avait une voix de petite fille, haut perchée et un peu ridicule. Sumireko la trouva immédiatement antipathique, alors que tout en elle dénotait le mauvais goût, depuis sa petite voix stupide, jusqu'à son cardigan rose.

\- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Sumireko renifla de mépris, n'appréciant pas d'être traitée comme une enfant de maternelle.

\- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau, songea la japonaise avec sarcasme, alors que cette femme lui semblait des plus désagréables. L'enseignante de Défense contre les forces du mal commençait mal et ses cours avaient intérêt à être plus intéressants.

\- Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers, commença t-elle avec un ton sec, comme si une autorité supérieure transmettait cette prose soporifique par les lèvres de cette femme. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Sumireko faillit décrocher, mais elle se força à rester attentive. Elle ne voulait pas fayoter et donner une bonne impression, mais elle ne voulait rien manquer de ce discours.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves chuchotaient et ricanaient sous cape, tandis que d'autres s'étaient assoupis.

Sumireko nota que les autres enseignants l'écoutaient attentivement, de même que Hermione. La Gryffondor à la peau mate avait l'air de boire ces paroles, bien qu'elle avait l'expression d'une personne forcée de boire du jus de citron concentré.

\- … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement, poursuivit la réactionnaire. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, remercia le directeur à la longue barbe en s'inclinant vers elle.

Eclairant ? s'inquiéta la japonaise. C'était plutôt inquiétant ! On aurait dit que ce Ministère commençait à s'ingérer dans les affaires de l'école.

Lorsque les deux préfets en chef de la maison se levèrent, tous les élèves imitèrent leurs modèles.

Sumireko suivit le groupe, qui forma une file bien ordonnée. Bien qu'elle exécrait jouer au mouton, elle préférait paraître docile afin de mieux se distinguer et surprendre les autres le moment venu.

Les préfets conduisirent les élèves vers le grand hall d'entrée, dont les lustres portaient de petites chandelles. La colonne d'étudiants se dirigea ensuite vers les souterrains, traversant des couloirs de pierres nues et brutes.

Les lieux étaient plus sombres, remarqua Sumireko. L'ambiance à la fois sordide et obscure était renforcée par les murs massifs qui ne ressemblaient plus aux élégants piliers du reste du château. Les torches projetaient des flammes mauves, qui n'étaient pas tant présentes pour éclairer le chemin, que pour ajouter une touche de surnaturel.

Les cachots étaient labyrinthiques, songea Sumireko, qui compta le nombre de couloirs latéraux pour ne pas se perdre. Plusieurs corridors menaient vers de petits escaliers descendant vers des salles souterraines, dont les entrées étaient barrées de lourdes portes métalliques rappelant à Sumireko les vieux films de Dracula, lorsque la captive était enfermée à la merci du monstre.

Le groupe arpenta les souterrains pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'approcher d'un mur de pierres nues. La maçonnerie était encadré de deux piliers et l'ensemble n'avait, au premier abord, rien de différent du reste des murs de ces sinistres souterrains.

\- Héritage, prononça alors le préfet.

Le mur se scinda en deux, les pierres se descellèrent et dévoilèrent un couloir menant vers une vaste pièce équipée de canapés et de tables.

La salle ainsi dévoilée était impressionnante à sa façon. Les murs nus et anciens semblaient vibrer d'une énergie ancienne, alors que la lueur verte venant du plafond donnait à l'atmosphère un aspect surnaturel.

Sumireko leva les yeux, observant un plafond de verre légèrement envasé, qui donnait sur les profondeurs abyssales du lac.

A part quelques algues et de petits poissons, elle ne distingua aucune lumière, alors qu'une étrange aura émanait des eaux. C'était curieux, puisque les rayons solaires n'atteignaient que faiblement les profondeurs et elle n'aurait pas du pouvoir observer quoi que ce soit, même en plein jour.

Sumireko était si fascinée, qu'elle faillit heurter l'élève devant elle.

Elle freina de justesse, alors que le rang se figea.

La japonaise ne dit rien, alors qu'une silhouette s'avança depuis l'ombre. La personne en question avait siégé à la table des professeurs. Il s'agissait de l'enseignant vêtu de noir, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras qui formaient un rideau encadrant son visage. Une aura sombre émanait de lui, provenant plus particulièrement de son avant bras gauche.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je suis le Professeur Rogue, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue à notre nouvelle étudiante, Mademoiselle Usami Sumireko, qui nous vient du Japon.

La concernée s'inclina formellement devant son sensei, en un geste poli et respectueux. Certains eurent envie de rire ou de faire des remarques sur cette politesse, mais le silence et la présence de Rogue les en dissuada.

Sumireko ne le remarqua pas, mais une étincelle brilla dans les yeux d'un noir de charbon, tandis que le maître des potions observa ses élèves, nouveaux comme anciens.

\- Mademoiselle Usami est parmi-nous, dans cette maison qui est celle de la ruse et de l'ambition. Je n'attends pas moins que l'excellence de la part de tous. Je rappelle quelques règles, que certains n'auraient pas du oublier, ajouta t-il en observant le préfet au menton pointu, perpétuellement flanqué de ses deux gorilles. Vous devez rester unis en toute circonstance face aux autres, vos problèmes ne doivent pas être vus hors de cette pièce. Les conflits se règlent ici uniquement, je ne veux pas de rapports sur un comportement indigne d'un sorcier. Je dois également attirer votre attention sur la nécessité de rester du bon côté du règlement, à moins que vous puissiez trouver un moyen de le contourner.

Et dans l'hypothèse malencontreuse ou l'on était pris, songea Sumireko, il fallait faire plonger ses ennemis avec soi. Si elle perdait, elle emmènerait ses ennemis avec elle, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas savourer leur victoire.

Ses pensées furent confirmées par une énigmatique phrase du sorcier en noir, alors qu'il leur rappelait que son laboratoire était interdit d'accès, sous peine de renvoi immédiat. Seule la porte de son bureau était ouverte à tous les étudiants.

\- Je pense que j'ai dit l'essentiel, conclut l'enseignant au teint cireux. Malefoy, vous pouvez continuer.

Il n'avait rien dit à propos de la femme du Ministère, songea l'asiatique. Soit il ne savait rien, soit il voulait laisser ses élèves réfléchir et choisir la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

Elle pencha pour la seconde proposition. Un homme de ce calibre était loin d'être ignorant, alors il devait certainement en dire le moins possible, afin de ne pas trop dévoiler ses plans ou ses ambitions.

L'enseignant quitta la pièce, se retournant en faisant tourbillonner sa longue cape qui flotta derrière lui, malgré l'absence totale de vent.

Drago Malefoy, récemment promu préfet, s'avança avec un air arrogant, se pavanant comme en terrain conquis.

\- Je ne vais pas vous rappeler nos règles, déclara t-il d'un ton hautain, presque aussi insupportable que celui d'Ombrage. Si vous les ignorez, vous ferez comme les autres et vous vous débrouillerez à les découvrir par vous mêmes. Maintenant, vous allez choisir vos chambres. Elles sont individuelles ou doubles et attribuées à l'année. Le ménage est fait toutes les semaines par les elfes de maison, alors attention où vous rangez vos affaires. Il est arrivé que certains devoirs disparaissent au milieu de parchemins chiffonnés.

Il se racla la gorge, desserrant légèrement sa cravate, avant d'observer les nouveaux.

\- Bien, il est temps de choisir vos dortoirs, annonça t-il. Je prends celle-là, rajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers une pièce à la porte élégamment ciselée.

Sumireko regarda les élèves de première année, qui ne semblaient guère mieux lotis qu'elle.

La nouvelle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce qui lui semblait intéressante et se plaça devant.

\- Je prends cette pièce, annonça t-elle en observant un matelas épais, dont les draps étaient d'une teinte d'émeraude.

A cet instant, la fille avec qui elle avait eu un accrochage lors du dîner fit un geste à une blonde, qui répondit d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je ne te veux pas ici, sang de bourbe, cracha la brune au visage écrasé. Cette pièce est trop bien pour toi. Ta seule place, ce sera à nos pieds.

Alors que la brune et la blonde s'avançaient de concert, un éclat amusé naquit dans les prunelles de l'asiatique. L'adrénaline coula en elle, l'excitation du combat pulsa dans ses veines, tandis que ses nerfs frémissaient d'anticipation. Elle adorait toujours ce moment ou elle remettait à leur place les présomptueux s'opposant à elle.

Sumireko se leva calmement. Elle détestait les idiots qui se croyaient supérieurs, sans avoir les moyens d'exercer leur domination. Elle-même était extrêmement arrogante et hautaine, mais à raison.

La japonaise se tourna légèrement vers Pansy Parkinson et remonta ses lunettes, utilisant son majeur.

La brune au visage ressemblant à un carlin dégaina sa baguette, menaçante.

Sumireko ne fit rien, à part sortir une petite cuillère en argent, qu'elle avait dérobé lors du service.

Tous l'observèrent avec stupéfaction, alors que quelques rires légers montèrent.

\- Regarde bien la cuillère, demanda alors l'asiatique. Observe la bien, dit-elle en la levant haut, afin que tous la voient.

Alors que Parkinson commençait à s'impatienter, Sumireko plia l'argent par sa seule volonté.

La seconde qui suivit, Pansy Parkinson fut heurtée par ce qui semblait être un mur invisible. La brune s'écrasa au sol, le nez brisé et arborant une impressionnante contusion sur la joue droite.

Sumireko avança, montrant la cuillère nouée par la force de sa volonté.

\- Tu vois ? questionna t-elle par pure forme, observant la préfète qui saignait du nez. Je n'ai même pas besoin de baguette pour te battre. La prochaine fois que tu m'adresses la parole pour me menacer, c'est ton bras que je plie, menaça t-elle en jetant la cuillère aux pieds de son adversaire.

Un silence tomba, alors que quelques personnes plus malignes choisirent leurs places dans cet intervalle.

Drago Malefoy se contenta de faire un petit geste de son menton pointu, avec un regard respectueux et approbateur.

Décidément, songea t-il en adressant un regard complice à un garçon à la peau sombre, cette jeune fille était étrange. Sa magie était d'un genre différent, plus sauvage que celle qu'il utilisait.

Cependant, elle n'était pas à sous-estimer. Elle venait d'humilier Parkinson, comparant une sang-pur à un vulgaire couvert, ce qui était une grave insulte.

Malefoy avait presque hâte de voir si Parkinson rongerait son frein, où si elle tenterait quelque chose pour se venger. Ce serait amusant à voir et il se promit de garder un œil attentif sur l'étudiante étrangère. De toute façon, il gardait un œil sur tout le monde dans le nid de serpents, en particulier sur Montague, Nott, Greengrass, Parkinson, Selwyn et Moon, pour ne citer que les plus dangereux.

Alors que les élèves se trouvaient une place, un préfet de septième année observa la scène, l'air satisfait.

Finalement, lorsque tout le monde eut choisi sa chambre, les malles apparurent instantanément, amenées par les elfes de maison chargés de l'entretien du château.

\- Bien, cria t-il en tapant des mains pour attirer l'attention. Maintenant que vous êtes installés, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait des remarques où des questions à poser avant d'aller se coucher ?

\- J'en ai une, demanda alors l'étudiante étrangère, agitant une étrange plaque sombre, dont la surface semblait lisse comme un marbre poli.

Sumireko tenait sa tablette, dont le dos était orné d'un hexagramme rouge, contrastant avec le plastique noir.

Tout le monde l'observa, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir demander.

\- Comment fait-on pour se connecter au wifi ?


	7. Première journée

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard. Je vous annonce également qu'il me faudra du temps pour rédiger la suite, donc il n'y en aura pas ce week-end, merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture à tous et pensez aux commentaires.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Première journée**

Sumireko était absolument lugubre en cette première matinée de cours.

Elle avait fait cette découverte atroce, insupportable et abjecte, ce terrifiant constat qu'elle ne pourrait pas se connecter à internet pendant au moins huit semaines, puisque ce château archaïque ne disposait même pas de l'élémentaire confort pour une étudiante japonaise.

Ses camarades l'avaient regardé étrangement lorsque son visage s'était décomposé, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas s'étendre sur ses besoins en technologie.

En cette matinée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, la jeune fille ne prêta aucune attention aux regards de ses camarades, dont les réactions allaient de la neutralité à la curiosité, passant par le dédain et la franche réprobation.

Sumireko consulta distraitement son agenda, notant qu'elle avait un cours de potions, un d'enchantements et un d'Arithmancie et que le lendemain, elle aurait enfin celui qu'elle attendait, à savoir la défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Sumireko, l'interpella t-on avec un brusque dédain, la tirant de sa rêverie.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, se retournant pour voir que plusieurs Serpentard étaient appuyés contre un mur. L'un d'eux, un grand garçon pâle et filiforme, dont les traits rappelaient un lapin, trônait dans un canapé avec une certaine négligence.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que nous soyons intimes, répondit-elle avec sa voix légèrement plus basse que d'ordinaire. Vous m'appelez Usami, point final.

Sur ce, la jeune fille continua son chemin, alors qu'un raclement de gorge l'arrêta.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment discuter, reprit-elle avec un ton hautain, dites-le franchement et faites-le sans produire des grognements animaux.

Alors que l'asiatique bâilla, une main se referma sur son poignet, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Un garçon à la peau métissée venait de l'attraper et un frisson la traversa, comme un avertissement qui la mit en garde contre des intentions hostiles à son égard.

\- Ne me touches plus jamais, gronda la fière asiatique qui tenta de se dégager brusquement, sans succès.

\- On a quelques mots à te dire, sang de bourbe, siffla t-il.

A ce moment, plusieurs autres élèves observèrent la scène. Certains désapprouvèrent l'idéologie raciste du jeune homme, mais ils ne dirent rien pour ne pas se révéler franchement et faire tomber leurs couvertures. Deux jeunes de première année s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la scène de loin, comme des bêtes curieuses. Plusieurs autres élèves firent de même, mais certains agirent avec plus de subtilité, feignant l'indifférence.

Beaucoup observèrent la japonaise d'origine moldue, qui ne jurait que par ses apports et qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, jugé de haut leur société.

Sumireko sentit la puissante poigne lui couper la circulation sanguine. Le garçon avait sans doute voulu l'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette, mais s'il avait remarqué qu'elle était droitière, il ignorait l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'asiatique.

A cet instant, alors que plusieurs Serpentard pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle, Sumireko avait déjà compris le danger. Elle savait que les adolescents pouvaient être cruels entre eux et elle ne tenait pas à se faire humilier par ces types-là.

Le colosse musclé sentit ses doigts desserrer leur prise. Il poussa un gémissement, alors que ses tendons craquaient. Contre sa volonté, il libéra Sumireko, dont l'expression était toujours aussi neutre. Soudainement, une force inconnue le projeta en arrière à toute vitesse, alors qu'il fut jeté comme un déchet sur ses autres compagnons.

Deux étudiants n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver et furent violemment heurtés par le colosse. Les trois s'écrasèrent contre un mur, produisant un sinistre craquement, arrachant une tapisserie au passage.

Un des sorciers, qui avait plus de réflexes en raison de son entraînement au Quidditch, avait esquivé. Il tenait toujours Sumireko en joue avec sa baguette, mais deux secondes plus tard, il ressentit une forte douleur. C'était comme si le bois cuisait sa main et lorsque la brûlure devint insupportable, il jeta sa baguette d'orme au sol.

La collégienne à la peau jaune observa la scène avec le même détachement glaçant. Son regard se porta sur les autres étudiants dans la pièce, alors qu'elle s'assurait que personne d'autre ne tente quelque chose de stupide.

A cet instant, la fausse indifférence se mua et la magicienne dévoila son véritable visage. Son sourire malsain trahissait le fait qu'elle jouissait d'avoir du pouvoir entre ses mains et qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir exercer sa domination.

Elle s'avança calmement, posant son pied sur la main de l'idiot ayant oser la toucher, savourant la douleur sur le visage de son ennemi.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaquée ? demanda t-elle avec un ton indiquant qu'elle était très habituée à avoir des réponses.

Deux secondes plus tard, ce qui était environ la limite maximale que sa patience pouvait endurer, le seul bras libre de son agresseur fut tordu dans une position inquiétante. La pression se fit plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'une craquement ne se fasse entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura t-elle en savourant les gémissements de son ennemi en larmes. Il te reste d'autres membres, mais je ne pense pas que tu admettras ton infériorité. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de te briser les doigts un par un, ajouta t-elle en faisant glisser son soulier sous le majeur et en le tordant d'une façon inquiétante. Heureusement, j'ai un autre moyen d'avoir des réponses.

La chaleur augmenta autour de Sumireko, formant un halo de flammes. La jeune fille fit danser l'éclat autour de son doigt en l'observant avec une expression apaisée.

\- Tous les animaux ont peur du feu, ajouta t-elle en approchant son index du visage de la brute au sol. Les buffles dans ton espèce ne sont guère différents.

\- On t'a attaquée parce qu'on voulait te donner une leçon ! répondit-il précipitemment. Nous ne voulons pas de tes gadgets ! Nous en avons assez des moldus qui renient notre monde et qui veulent le changer ! C'était pour t'humilier et t'apprendre le respect envers nos traditions.

Sumireko recula, reniflant de dédain.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je veux t'imposer mon confort et mes avantages ? siffla t-elle en songeant à ce réseau dont elle était déconnecté. Je me fous totalement de toi, de ta vie et de tes préjugés. Je constate juste une certaine arriération et quelqu'un de mon calibre est en droit d'espérer disposer du meilleur, ajouta t-elle avec l'arrogance d'un sang-pur à qui tout devait être dû.

Alors que ses agresseurs se relevaient, aidant leur camarade au bras brisé, Sumireko rejeta une de ses couettes. Son regard était encore plus sombre que lorsqu'elle avait loué la mansarde au Chaudron Baveur, lorsqu'elle avait eu un réseau wifi avec un temps de réponse absolument ignoble.

\- Par contre, je ne le redirais plus, mais le prochain qui tente quoi que ce soit contre moi ...

Elle laissa sa menace en suspens, avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Usami, interpella alors la préfète raciste avec qui elle s'était brouillée la veille, pour l'attaque d'un de tes camarades je vais devoir te sanctionner.

La japonaise remonta ses lunettes en utilisant son majeur, répétant le geste d'hier soir à l'égard de Parkinson. Sur ce, elle quitta la salle commune avec un sourire. Elle adorait remettre à leur place ses inférieurs et se demandait si cette brune au visage ingrat tenterait d'aller plus loin.

Sumikeko prit un petit déjeuner, se gavant de bacon et d'œufs sans songer à son poids. Une fois ses toasts beurrés finis, elle se rendit en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, empruntant le couloir menant vers les grands escaliers mobiles, dont la dangerosité n'était pas à prouver. Légèrement désorientée à cause de l'immensité du château, elle suivit les indications données par un portrait, avant d'arriver devant la salle de classe.

La japonaise arriva avec trois minutes d'avance. Elle détestait arriver en avance, puisqu'elle ne supportait pas devoir attendre et passer pour quelqu'un d'anxieux qui craignait d'échouer. Par contre, elle n'aimait pas arriver en retard, parce que passer pour un rustre était tout aussi inacceptable.

Elle croisa plusieurs lignes d'élèves venus de différentes maisons et reconnut quelques uns de ses camarades de maison, ainsi que des Serdaigle.

Elle remarqua une belle asiatique parmi eux, aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux qui coulaient le long de son dos. Cependant, cette demoiselle semblait réservée, presque isolée, ne discutant qu'avec deux autres filles. Ses iris d'un marron doux étaient entourés de vaisseaux rouges et dilatés, alors que son maquillage couvrait bien le tour de ses yeux. C'était comme si elle avait passé de longues nuits sans sommeil et qu'elle cachait son état.

Parmi les Serdaigle, un bel adolescent aux cheveux châtains teinté de mèches cuivrées, dont la cravate était légèrement dénouée pour lui donner une apparence de bad-boy, posa ses yeux sur la nouvelle.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en se voulant charmeur, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontrée. Pourtant une jeune fille aussi ravissante ne saurait être oubliée. Je suis Terry Boot, salua t-il.

\- Usami Sumireko, répondit la japonaise en sentant sa confiance légèrement entaillée. Qu'est-ce que tu ... souhaites ? demanda t-elle, butant sur le dernier mot qui témoignait qu'elle aurait pu être moins diplomate.

\- Je souhaitais juste engager la conversation. Face à une nouvelle personne, je trouve normal de vouloir la rencontrer, la connaître. C'est de la curiosité.

L'asiatique à la robe sombre ne sut pas si elle dut se sentit flattée d'être considérée comme quelqu'un de valeur, où être insultée d'être considérée comme une curiosité.

\- Bon, ça suffit Casanova, intervint une autre élève avec deux tresses, tirant Terry en arrière.

Le garçon fut déstabilisé et le charme élégant qui l'entourait sembla disparaître. Il bafouilla, ce qui brisa tout type d'aura qui avait encerclé ce beau-parleur.

Sumireko eut l'impression qu'une douceur avait envahi son esprit, puis qu'elle s'était estompée. Elle plissa ses yeux, adoptant une expression mauvaise.

L'asiatique retourna avec les autres Serpentard, sentant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Même si elle n'aimait guère certains d'entre eux, ils la protégeraient si quelqu'un tentait de s'en prendre à elle.

C'était un réflexe idiot, puisqu'elle savait que si quelqu'un tentait de l'agresser, il ne ferait pas devant tout une classe de témoins. Si l'autre tombeur tentait vraiment de manipuler son esprit, il agirait avec une plus grande subtilité.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle entra dans la salle à la suite des autres et s'installa sur un des bancs. Soudainement, un spectre émergea du tableau noir.

A la vue de ce fantôme, Sumireko écarquilla les yeux, devenant livide alors que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois et que ses jointures blanchirent.

Face à cette forme paranormale, elle fut traversée par deux sentiments contradictoires.

D'un coté, elle était extatique, ayant face à elle une preuve évidente de l'existence d'une forme de vie après la mort.

De l'autre, faire face à une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un être contre lequel elle n'avait aucune prise, était absolument terrifiant.

Cependant, les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'être inquiets. Ils étaient habitués et avaient l'expression qu'une personne blasée aurait devant un paysage familier, alors elle se força à reprendre une attitude posée.

Le fantôme s'installa à son bureau et commença à débiter ses notes de cours.

Sumireko se hâta de saisir un stylo et de noter les informations qu'elle put saisir. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que ses camarades avaient des plumes et des encriers, ce qui la fit soupirer intérieurement. Ces types avaient vraiment un siècle de retard.

La jeune fille prit des notes sur les révoltes de gobelins, mais l'enseignant avait une voix monocorde et si plate, qu'il était incapable de rendre son cours intéressant. Elle nota que plusieurs élèves avaient décidé de dormir ou de lire leurs manuels, considérant le monologue du spectre comme un simple bruit de fond.

Sumireko ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle notait. Elle ignorait tout le contexte, incapable de saisir les tenants et les aboutissements de ces conflits, alors elle nota bêtement ce qu'elle put, se jurant d'aller en bibliothèque pour en comprendre davantage. Un tel cours n'avait guère d'intérêt, c'était comme si elle racontait la bataille de Sekigahara sans avoir posé le contexte, ni expliqué les conséquences. C'était un récit de bataille sans intérêt lorsqu'il n'était pas intégré dans une histoire plus globale.

La japonaise étouffa un bâillement, se forçant à noter ces informations sur des créatures qu'elle pensait être mythiques il y a encore un mois. Elle fit cependant l'effort de s'intéresser au babillement de Binns, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit picorée par derrière. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'un oiseau de papier s'amusait à l'attaquer de toutes parts.

Dans son ancien lycée, Sumireko était connue pour ses traits de caractère, mais la patience n'en faisait pas partie.

Elle serra le poing et l'oiseau s'embrasa, disparaissant en un nuages de cendres.

L'expression surprise sur le visage de Parkinson trahit vite la coupable, puisque la vipère brune était la seule à surveiller la japonaise.

Sumireko l'observa et songea à sa petite vengeance. Elle savait quoi faire, mais elle attendrait plus tard, pour que ses représailles soient plus dérangeantes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait faire ça en fourbe, sans que le coup soit clairement signé, mais elle voulait rendre la punition plus dure.

L'occasion lui fut fournie quatre heures plus tard, en cours de potions.

Pour atteindre les salles ou bouillonnaient des chaudrons, les élèves empruntaient un couloir de pierres nues, faiblement éclairés par des torchères dont les flammes projetaient un petit hâlo orangé sur les moellons gris. Les lueurs dansantes indiquaient le chemin dans les cachots, menant vers une salle plus vaste.

La pièce dont le plafond était orné de voûtes gothiques était faiblement éclairée. Cependant, malgré la pénombre, elle vit que les étagères étaient chargées de bocaux contenant des ingrédients divers et elle frémit en voyant ce qui ressemblait à un fœtus conservé dans une substance jaune.

Sumireko déglutit, avant de trouver une place vide. Elle se trouva à gauche d'un élève au visage carré, qu'elle reconnut comme étant un des sbires de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, son expression primaire étant focalisée sur son maître.

Le blond était placé devant, au premier rang et il commença immédiatement à regarder son chaudron, vérifiant soigneusement la température.

Rogue arriva brusquement, ordonnant aux élèves de se taire. Il aurait très bien pu ne rien dire, puisque tous s'étaient tus dès qu'il était entré.

L'homme vêtu de noir s'installa derrière son bureau, observant l'ensemble de ses élèves.

D'un ton calme, il leur présenta le philtre de paix qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser. Il avait choisi de commencer l'année par des travaux pratiques et Sumireko pensa qu'il profiterait d'un créneau horaire ultérieur pour faire ses cours magistraux.

Rogue rappela longuement les mesures de sécurité, au cas ou un cornichon aurait oublié les plus élémentaires règles de sûreté durant les vacances, ou bien que son cerveau soit dépourvu de la plus élémentaire des logiques.

Sumireko eut un petit sourire devant la tournure de phrase, tout en le remerciant de l'informer d'un détail. Elle ignorait qu'il était préférable de placer le manche de la louche sur la droite, de façon à ne pas le heurter accidentellement, tout en pouvant l'atteindre sans avoir à passer sa main au-dessus du chaudron.

Leur enseignant saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître un long protocole expérimental au tableau. C'était comme une recette, mais en plus complexe.

La japonaise lut attentivement les lignes, repérant les moments nécessitant d'être rapide. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, relisant plusieurs fois les consignes pour être sûre, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et saisit les ingrédients deux par deux, les ramenant à sa paillasse en les alignant selon l'ordre de leur utilisation.

Rogue l'observa silencieusement, observant les gestes de la nouvelle tout en appréciant son sens de l'organisation.

Cependant, lorsque Sumireko leva la tête, ayant la désagréable impression d'être observée, elle constata que l'homme au regard sombre scrutait les gestes d'une blonde, Greengrass si elle se souvenait bien, avant de passer dans les rangs.

A part le bouillonnement des chaudrons, on n'entendait que le bruit des couteaux et des louches, avec un toussotement de temps à autre, accompagné par le bruit des pas du maître de potions.

Lorsque Rogue eut le dos tourné, Sumireko agita lentement et régulièrement le contenu de son chaudron. Ce n'était pas plus dur que de la chimie ou de la cuisine, songea t-elle en poursuivant l'exercice.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'avant dernière ligne, indiquant de laisser reposer dix minutes, elle nota l'heure précise et se mit à attendre.

Au bout d'une minute, la jeune fille commença à s'ennuyer fermement. Elle détestait devoir attendre et son esprit prolixe avait besoin d'être canalisé.

Son regard se tourna vers Pansy Parkinson, qui chuchotait avec sa voisine, tout en coupant un ingrédient en tranches.

Le regard noisette de l'asiatique se plissa, alors qu'une idée gagna son esprit. Un éclat de fourberie scintilla en ses prunelles, alors que sa main droite se tendit. Elle replia ses doigts, à l'exception de son index et de son majeur, restés droits.

Elle fit un petit geste et son ennemie dérapa. La lame d'argent glissa sur la planche à découper et Pansy s'entailla profondément la main.

La brune poussa un cri et recula précipitamment sa main tenant son couteau, heurtant involontairement son chaudron. Le choc ne fut pas fort, mais pour étrange raison, le trépied déstabilisé ne résista pas et l'impact renversa le chaudron d'étain.

Alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers Parkinson, il dégaina sa baguette. Un simple Evanesco, prononcé d'une voix atone, fit disparaître toute trace de la potion.

Son regard sombre se posa sur la main de son élève, alors qu'il murmurait une incantation qui referma la plaie. Il sembla presque soulagé, mais cette impression disparut, lorsqu'il regarda la jeune fille tremblante.

\- Ce sera donc un zéro, Miss Parkinson, ainsi que deux heures de retenue ce soir. La prochaine fois, ajouta Rogue avec un ton sec, vous penserez à manipuler à droite de votre chaudron, puisque vous êtes droitière et vous serez plus concentrée sur votre travail que sur vos insignifiants babillages avec votre camarade.

Sumireko sentit une satisfaction gagner son être, la réchauffant comme le soleil d'été. Voir l'expression déconfite de sa camarade, déçue et humiliée devant toute la classe, était un vrai bonheur.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et songea qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes à attendre, avant de verser la dernière substance.

Le son de la trotteuse semblait lui envahir l'esprit, résonnant dans son crâne, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à verser la bile noire dans le chaudron.

Sumireko vit le liquide briller d'une couleur grise, tandis qu'une vapeur argentée émanait de son chaudron.

Avec soin, elle baissa le feu et constata que les bouillonnements commencèrent à diminuer.

Sumireko mélangea une dernière fois la substance et saisit sa louche, avant de verser le philtre dans une bouteille étiquetée à son nom.

Elle déposa son échantillon sur le bureau de Rogue, qui l'observa d'un regard normal, sans faire preuve de la moindre approbation.

La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa guère. Elle avait compris que cet enseignant n'était pas du genre à faire preuve de beaucoup de démonstrations sentimentales.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de nettoyer l'espace de travail, elle rangea ses affaires. Rogue l'observa, de même que les autres élèves.

\- Normalement, vous devriez avoir tous fini, siffla t-il en voyant que seules dix fioles étaient présentes sur son bureau. Ceux qui ont effectivement terminé peuvent sortir.

Sur ces mots, la lycéenne salua son enseignant, avant de quitter la salle d'expérimentation, dépassée par Drago Malefoy.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Rogue poursuivre son discours.

\- Les autres, ajouta t-il avec une voix qui résonna contre les murs des cachots, vous me ferez quarante cinq centimètres de parchemin sur l'usage de la pierre de lune dans les substances curatives.

L'adolescente sourit, avant de regarder son emploi du temps.


	8. Dolores Ombrage

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de la fanfic, avec la première confrontation avec le personnage que je déteste le plus dans les romans. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez d'Ombrage.

Bonne lecture pour tous, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Dolores Ombrage**

S'il y avait un cours qui semblait intéressant et plein de promesses aux yeux de Sumireko, c'était bien celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Dans l'esprit affûté et retors de la magicienne, l'idée d'utiliser la magie à des fins malveillantes n'était pas restée une simple théorie bien longtemps. Depuis son enfance, à peine avait-elle découvert et expérimenté sur ses pouvoirs, qu'elle les avait employés de façon offensive, de façon à blesser ceux qui lui portaient préjudice.

Ajouter un arsenal de connaissances magiques à ses talents naturels pouvait être extrêmement utile. De plus, c'était un atout de ne pas griller toutes ses cartouches en utilisant toujours les mêmes techniques et les mêmes combinaisons d'attaques, pour ne pas dévoiler toutes ses stratégies à un ennemi. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres se mettent à réagir et à contrer ses dons, surtout si c'était pour se révéler vulnérable.

Le cours tant attendu était commun avec les Gryffondor et Sumireko croisa plusieurs têtes connues dans le couloir, lorsque tous les élèves attendaient devant la porte.

Elle assista d'ailleurs à une énième joute verbale entre Malefoy et le Trio d'or, qui ne serait certainement pas la dernière étant donné la franche hostilité entre ces deux groupes, ce qui ne lui plut que modérément.

Elle n'appréciai pas ces échanges stériles. Elle savait parfaitement, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que l'on pouvait retirer une immense satisfaction à humilier ses adversaires, mais c'était risqué et on pouvait s'exposer à être soi-même humilié. De plus, on pouvait se mettre à dos des gens qui pourraient peut-être vous aider plus tard. Elle avait toujours pris soin de n'humilier que ses inférieurs et ceux qui lui seraient toujours inutiles. Les masses de muscles, ainsi que les idiots qui ne lui seraient d'aucune aide étaient ses cibles favorites, pas les intellectuels et les gens avec du répondant. Mieux valait que les faibles aient peur et qu'ils s'écrasent en s'écartant de son chemin. A l'inverse, les gens avec une potentielle utilité devaient être mieux traités, de façon à ce qu'ils ne fassent rien contre elle. Cependant, si jamais ils essayaient, ils en seraient pour leurs frais. Ils savaient qu'ils tomberaient dans la catégorie des victimes.

D'ailleurs, le clash se termina bien vite par une victoire de Potter. Face au visage déconfit de Malefoy, elle sourit à peine à Harry. Elle accompagna cependant ce pâle sourire d'un léger geste de la tête, encourageant à sa façon le brun aux yeux ternes.

La porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal s'ouvrit alors, comme par magie.

Par magie, corrigea mentalement Sumireko, avant de suivre le mouvement et de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Le professeur au cardigan de velours rose les attendait, assise à son bureau. Son visage rond et souriant fit inconsciemment frissonner l'asiatique, qui fit tout pour esquiver ces yeux ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit-elle aux élèves, lorsqu'ils furent tous assis aux pupitres qu'ils avaient choisi.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour en guise de réponse, tandis que Sumireko s'inclina légèrement en la saluant formellement, se retenant d'utiliser le suffixe de sensei.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage avec son insupportable voix fluette, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

Plus condescendante, tu meurs, songea Sumireko, se pliant à cette infantilisante comédie, scandant un « Bonjour professeur Ombrage » qui masqua mal son trouble.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais si hautaine, qu'elle était aussi agréable qu'un crissement de craie sur un tableau. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Sumireko glissa sa baguette dans son étui, avec un regard sombre. Elle qui était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir apprendre des sorts et de maîtriser la magie, devait ranger sa baguette. C'était le dernier cours de cette première journée dans cette école et elle allait se finir sur un amas de théorie.

Au fond d'elle même, Sumireko espéra que Ombrage ne ferait qu'une brève introduction et que cet enseignant proposerait un travail pratique un peu plus tard dans la séance, parce qu'elle était impatiente de pouvoir utiliser sa baguette.

Lorsque Ombrage saisit sa courte baguette et tapota le tableau, Sumireko vit ses espoirs être abattus, méticuleusement descendus en flammes à chaque ligne inscrite par son enseignante.

La mention « retour aux principes de base » aurait pu être encourageante pour cette novice, mais lorsqu'il apparut qu'Ombrage allait leur faire lire le chapitre 1 de son manuel, Sumireko haussa les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Surtout, le fait que Ombrage mentionna un « programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie » sonna comme un glas pour les espoirs de la japonaise.

Elle avait déjà lu le manuel de cours et se souvint de la prose soporifique écrite dans ces pages. Elle se força à ouvrir le manuel pour faire bonne figure, mais lorsqu'elle relut les trois premières lignes, elle se sentit hypnotisée, au point qu'elle usa sa main comme d'un support pour sa tête.

Autour d'elle, tous avaient l'air de s'ennuyer royalement.

Rapidement, Hermione leva la main. L'intellectuelle garda un air neutre et détaché, ce qui impressionna Sumireko. Comment pouvait-on tendre la main aussi haut, sans souffrir de tendinite ou d'élongation des muscles ?

Les têtes se levèrent et beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers la jeune adolescente aux cheveux touffus.

\- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, dit Hermione.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé.

\- Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement l'intellectuelle, appréciant peu que l'on dédaigne ses capacités. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

A la stupeur générale, Ombrage rit et annonça que la pratique de la magie serait inutile dans son cours. Plusieurs élèves réagirent instantanément en protestant, mais Ombrage rejeta leurs remarques.

Le ton d'Ombrage était toujours doucereux et faussement aimable, mais son arrogance était des plus détestables.

\- Miss Granger, à moins que vous ne soyez une experte formée par le ministère, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous.

Sumireko renifla de mépris, signifiant discrètement son désaccord à propos de l'étron parcheminé qu'elle avait lu. Si Ombrage l'avait entendu, elle n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant sa discussion avec la Gryffondor.

\- Miss Granger, vous apprendrez les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques …

\- À quoi ça peut bien servir ? interrogea Harry à haute voix, avec un ton sec et agressif. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…

\- Votre main, M. Potter ! coupa la femme dont le visage enflait comme un crapaud buffle.

Alors que Harry brandit le poing, Ombrage trouva un dérivatif en interrogeant une autre élève, qui était scandalisée à l'idée que l'on puisse passer une épreuve pratique sans jamais s'être entraînée, la question soulevée par Harry fit réagir plusieurs élèves.

Même certains Serpentard levèrent la main, signe que la fronde contre ces méthodes ahurissantes n'était pas limitée à ceux répartis dans une maison connue pour sa fougue et son audace.

\- Professeur, à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? intervint Harry en tendant à nouveau le poing en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage leva les yeux et même Malefoy se tut, observant attentivement le jeu de regards.

\- Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel, répondit-elle avec

douceur.

\- Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ? tança le brun dont la mauvaise humeur était clairement perceptible.

\- Voyons, interrogea Ombrage d'un ton si sirupeux, qu'il écorchait les tympans de tous. À votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

\- Mmm, voyons…, répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Peut-être… disons… Lord Voldemort ?

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent de petits cris, ressemblant à des couinements dignes de marcassins tout à fait pathétiques. Sumireko observa avec dédain Parkinson frémir et Longdubat tomber de son tabouret. Ils avaient peur d'un nom, c'était lamentable. Même les Moldus, pourtant méprisés par les sorciers, ne craignaient pas de dire les noms des plus abjects tyrans.

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter, annonça t-elle alors qu'un silence de mort était tombé sur la classe et que tous observaient les deux duellistes.

Ombrage menait, songea Sumireko. Elle restait calme, tandis que Harry s'emportait, ce qui lui faisait perdre en crédibilité. Il aurait pu être convaincant, puisqu'il parla de la résurrection de ce mage noir avec pas mal de détails rendant le récit crédible, mais sa colère le desservait.

\- M. Potter, vous aurez une retenue, conclut Ombrage d'un air triomphal, comme si ce moyen pouvait mettre un terme à la discussion. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge.

L'enseignante s'assit derrière son bureau, mettant un terme à la discussion. Par bravade, Harry se leva.

Même avec son expression colérique et son visage rouge, Il exerçait une sorte de fascination, comme un rebelle charismatique.

\- Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama alors Sumireko, se levant en coupant brusquement la discussion. Il y a eu un mort dans cette école ?

Elle les regarda tous les deux, le teint blême et avec une expression choquée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce fait lors de son inscription et de sa présence dans le monde sorcier. C'était comme un tabou, comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à étouffer la réalité et à poser une chape de plomb sur ce décès.

\- La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, déclara Ombrage d'un ton glacial. Miss Usami, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, reprit Ombrage avec un ton plus doux, toutes les mesures ont été prises pour ne pas qu'un tel drame n'ait à se reproduire.

\- C'était un meurtre, répliqua Harry.

Sumireko allait se rasseoir, mais le ton sec du brun la saisit. Il ne mentait pas, elle sentait qu'il disait la vérité, les tremblements dans ses bras, son regard, tout concordait avec les signes d'une personne qui ne mentait pas et qui était victime de l'incrédulité des autres.

Elle pouvait imaginer ce que ressentaient les grands esprits et les intellectuels qui affrontaient le scepticisme de ses contemporains.

\- Voldemort a tué Cédric et vous le savez très bien, poursuivit Harry.

Sumireko n'en put plus. L'un des deux mentait et elle commençait à avoir une petite idée sur lequel disait la vérité.

Elle détestait les incertitudes et les doutes. Elle voulait lever le voile de l'inconnu et n'hésitait pas à fouiller et à poser des questions, y compris si elles étaient dérangeantes.

A son tour, elle décida de se lever.

\- Professeur, qu'à dit le rapport d'autopsie ? questionna t-elle avec politesse. Une enquête à t-elle été menée ? Y'a t-il moyen d'interroger le fantôme de la victime ?

Ombrage sembla figée, tandis que Harry se détendit. Les questions de Sumireko étaient à la fois pertinentes et légitimes. De plus, même si la jeune fille n'avait pas admis qu'elle le croyait, elle n'avait pas été du côté d'Ombrage. Elle semblait peser les différents arguments et attendait de pouvoir se prononcer.

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit Ombrage, cessez de répandre vos mensonges. Quant à vous, Miss Usami, poursuivit rapidement l'enseignante du Ministère, ne soyez pas si crédule.

\- Je ne suis pas crédule, riposta t-elle. Je ne crois pas aveuglément à ce que dit Potter. Je pose juste des questions et l'école est là pour nous amener à réfléchir. De plus, j'estime que ce genre d'affaire mérite des éclaircissements. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'exige le droit à la connaissance la plus impartiale et véridique. Personne n'a le droit de m'en refuser l'accès.

Sumireko se rassit, attendant alors la réponse de son enseignante. Tandis que Harry était resté debout, les doigts crispés sur son pupitre, Ombrage se désintéressa du brun. Elle se tourna vers l'asiatique qui attendait avec calme, sans faire preuve de la moindre insolence.

\- Vous serez également mise en retenue ce soir même, Miss Usami, conclut Ombrage.

L'étudiante étrangère sentit l'injustice la tarauder. Personne ne l'avait jamais collée, elle n'avait jamais été punie sans raison bien valable ou sans flagrant délit.

Cette gourde était définitivement devenue son ennemie songea t-elle.

L'asiatique allait donc jouer au même jeu, celui consistant à mettre son ennemie en colère.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pour quel motif ? questionna la japonaise. Pose des questions ? ajouta t-elle avec un timbre trop narquois pour passer inaperçu.

\- Pour votre insolence, répliqua Ombrage en saisissant l'occasion. Maintenant, si vous voulez une réponse à votre question, sachez que le décès de Cédric est un accident.

\- Professeur, ajouta Sumireko avec un ton beaucoup moins calme, je ne fais jamais confiance aveuglément. Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais un mouton. J'ai déjà vu des membres du gouvernement japonais maquiller des vérités historiques lorsqu'elles étaient trop peu flatteuses. J'étudie des sources multiples, je les croise et je me fais ma propre opinion. Je ne suis pas un mouton. Je doute, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des fondements de la philosophie de Descartes. Je doute de tous et de tout.

Sumireko pâlit légèrement en se souvenant que cette femme appartenait également au gouvernement magique britannique.

Là, elle était allé trop loin.

A ce moment, Ombrage retourna à son bureau et sortit deux morceaux de parchemin. Elle griffonna dessus, couvrant la peau d'une écriture serrée, employant une encre rose et de mauvais goût.

Elle scella les documents, avant d'appeler les deux étudiants.

\- Allez donc porter ceci au professeur McGonagall, cher Mr Potter, dit le professeur Ombrage en lui tendant le rouleau. Quant à vous, Miss Usami, vous ferez de même chez le professeur Rogue.

Les deux élèves prirent le parchemin. Harry partit le premier, quittant la classe en faisant claquer la porte.

Sumireko gratifia l'enseignante d'un remerciement peu sincère, avant d'emprunter le même chemin.

Personne ne dit rien, observant les deux collégiens qui venaient de réussir à se faire exclure le premier jour.


	9. Retenues

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'inévitable conséquence de l'emportement de nos deux étudiants.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retenues**

La porte de la salle de classe de la Défense contre les forces du mal se referma sèchement, puisque Sumireko n'avait guère fait d'effort pour la retenir.

Alors que la jeune fille se retournait, elle vit que Harry marchait rageusement dans le couloir, au point qu'il avait presque atteint l'extrémité de la pièce, orné d'un tableau représentant un dragon.

Au moment où le survivant allait emprunter l'embranchement flanqué de deux armures, il entendit l'asiatique l'interpeller.

\- Quoi ? aboya t-il sèchement, avant de regretter sa brusquerie qui lui avait déjà valu une exclusion, puis de se retourner vers la japonaise en adoptant une expression désolée. Ecoute, Usami, dit-il en réprimant un tremblement, là ... je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- D'accord, je te laisse, comprit-elle en adoptant une pose moins menaçante. Cependant, je n'abandonnerais pas. J'ai besoin de réponses et tu sais beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais vraiment entendre sans que nous soyons dérangés ou censurés. Disons donc, voyons, réfléchit elle en se tapotant la joue de l'index, pourquoi pas demain midi, après le cours d'enchantements ? Nous avons tous deux un peu de temps libre.

Harry se figea, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette proposition, mais qui claquait étrangement comme un ordre à ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu à personne. Il avait parfois éludé certains passages et même s'il avait conté le récit dans ses grandes lignes à Dumbledore, à Sirius et à ses amis, il ne comptait pas vraiment en parler à une étrangère, surtout à une adolescente dont il ignorait tout.

Cependant, une petite voix étrangement similaire à elle d'Hermione le réprouva. Après tout, elle avait été la seule à oser se lever pour lui, une chose que même ses deux préfets d'amis n'avaient pas eu le cran de faire. Certes, ils avaient des positions de préfet et ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir un comportement les mettant en porte-à-faux avec l'autorité.

La nouvelle n'avait pas retenu ses mots. Elle était à Serpentard et malgré le passif entre les deux maisons, querelle dont elle avait inévitablement été mise au courant, elle s'était levée pour défendre l'honneur d'un Gryffondor. C'était plutôt courageux d'ailleurs.

Harry sentit qu'il était redevable envers elle. Ses hésitations furent balayées et il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry avec un ton encore hésitant. On se revoit demain midi.

\- On se reverra ce soir chez Ombrage, le contredit la japonaise. Enfin, si je survis à la discussion qui m'attend avec le professeur Rogue, ajouta t-elle en le quittant et en prenant le chemin des cachots. Je ne le connais que peu, mais sa réputation semble légendaire.

Harry grimaça en la voyant emprunter le chemin des cachots. Même si Rogue le haïssait, le brun savait que le maître de potions était sévère avec tous ses élèves. Au moins, il aurait un peu plus de chance avec McGonagall. Elle était sévère, mais juste et ne remuerait pas longuement le couteau dans la plaie.

Le soir même, les deux se retrouvèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Ils partageaient la même expression ennuyée, bien que l'on ne pouvait déterminer si c'était à l'idée de perdre du temps à effectuer une stupide punition ... ou à devoir passer du temps supplémentaire avec le crapaud.

Alors que le bourdon du grand clocher sonnait neuf coups, qui résonnaient dans le lointain, le brun se dévoua et frappa à la porte pour annoncer sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux élèves sanctionnés furent accueillis par le désagréable spectacle de cette femme toujours vêtue de rose, avec sa bouche molle qui s'étirait en un faux sourire, le tout ressemblant à un crapaud jaunâtre.

Face à cette dangereuse espèce de batracien, les deux choisirent de ne rien dire. Harry tenta de négocier pour ne pas avoir à rater l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce vendredi, mais Ombrage eut un grand sourire de mauvaise augure.

Sumireko sut parfaitement qu'elle refuserait, car il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que le pouvoir. Avoir la capacité d'entraver les autres, de pouvoir nier leurs désirs et de leur retirer ce à quoi ils tenaient, était toujours appréciable. Ombrage était une sadique de ce genre, qui appréciait le pouvoir.

Sumireko frissonna, se trouvant face à cette créature qui était un étrange miroir d'elle même.

Si Sumireko jouissait avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Elle connaissait ses faiblesses et savait comment gérer les tyrans de son genre. Cette connaissance s'était pour l'instant révélée inutile, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de concurrents sérieux. Pas encore, du moins.

\- Installez-vous, ordonna Ombrage, en leur tendant à chacun une longue plume à la pointe acérée.

Les deux sortirent du parchemin et attendirent.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous écrirez « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Quant à vous, Miss Usami, vous écrirez « Je dois respecter mes supérieurs. »

La japonaise vit rouge. Comment pouvait-elle être inférieure à ce crapaud, à cette truie boursouflée ?

\- Combien de fois ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant d'être aimable, mais en arborant une expression similaire à celle d'une personne souffrant d'une rage de dents.

\- Oh, sourit leur professeur, autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que le message rentre.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre, répondit Sumireko, qui ne comptait que sur ses stylos en temps normal.

Ombrage éluda la question et les deux se rassirent. Sumireko s'exécuta, trouvant cette sanction totalement stupide. Faire semblant d'écrire était le summum de l'idiotie.

Que de temps perdu, pensa t-elle en terminant sa phrase, avant de retenir une exclamation de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase et relevé sa plume, elle remarqua que la ligne était apparue en rouge sur le parchemin et que la phrase s'était également gravée au dos de sa main.

Encore ébahie, l'asiatique caressa la ligne sur le parchemin. Le liquide collant s'accrocha sur l'extrémité de son doigt et lorsqu'elle porta son index à sa bouche, sa langue reconnût parfaitement ce goût cuivré.

L'adolescente se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ceci, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture. Elle avait bien lu le règlement et même si l'on pouvait l'interpréter avec plus ou moins de rigueur, ceci n'était absolument pas légal.

Lire les lois et bien les connaître était très pratique et elle aimait utiliser tout l'arsenal de moyens coercitifs à sa disposition.

\- Professeur, déclara Sumireko en prenant la plume et le parchemin. Je vous informe que cette punition étant illégale, je me dois de la signaler au directeur. L'usage de la torture sur les élèves est interdit par le règlement.

Sur ces mots, elle prit la plume et le parchemin, les rangeant dans son sac.

Alors que Harry releva la tête, Sumireko le regarda.

Sans qu'elle eut besoin de dire un mot, il la suivit. Cette jeune Serpentard était vraiment digne de sa maison et il allait la soutenir. Même s'il avait du ressentiment envers Dumbledore, il n'allait pas abandonner quelqu'un qui voulait le croire et qui n'était pas hostile envers lui.

Alors que le visage d'Ombrage s'empourprait, les deux élèves quittèrent le bureau et Sumireko suivit Harry jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il était le seul à connaître le chemin vers les quartiers du vieil homme à la longue barbe grise.

Les deux parcoururent de nombreux corridors et escaliers. Sumireko n'était pas habituée à autant d'effort physique, surtout le soir et envia bien vite son camarade. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue de griffon, surmontée de deux gargouilles, elle se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux, haletante.

\- Oh, deux étudiants, fit remarquer une des statues de sa voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, surtout à cette heure ?

\- Annoncez-nous ... au professeur Dumbledore, souffla Sumireko en respirant profondément. Je souhaite ... lui faire part ... d'une plainte.

Sans qu'elle eut besoin d'en ajouter davantage, la statue tourna sur elle-même, pivotant pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon.

Les deux collégiens empruntèrent l'escalier. Arrivée sur le palier, la japonaise reprit longuement son souffle, attendant d'avoir retrouvé un rythme respiratoire normal pour entrer. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, les gonds huilés s'ouvrirent sans un bruit, leur permettant d'entrer sans le moindre problème.

Le bureau directorial était une pièce vraiment magnifique, songea Sumireko en observant tout autour d'elle. La vaste pièce avait des dimensions impressionnantes, avec des arcades se croisant en ogives, tandis que des orbes lumineux flottaient autour de lustres finement ouvragés. Une haute bibliothèque se dressait contre le mur opposé, tandis que les armoires étaient ornées de multiples bibelots argentés et de nombreux autres objets magiques et précieux, dont une horloge au cadran ornée de planètes.

Au centre, sur une estrade, le bureau du directeur était chargé d'objets argentés, dont une petite horloge dont le cadran était empli d'une curieuse fumée bleue tournoyant doucement.

\- Bonsoir, les salua le vieillard au regard pétillant, qui avait relevé la tête de ses dossiers. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry se tendit et Sumireko sentit de la colère monter en lui. Après une plus intense analyse, c'était surtout de l'amertume qui hantait le brun.

Sumireko ouvrit tranquillement son sac et sortit un parchemin, sur lequel était écrite une ligne avec un liquide rouge à l'odeur cuivrée et entêtante. Elle montra également une longue plume et la déposa sur le bureau du vieil homme.

A ce moment, le regard du directeur devint froid et son sourire de grand-père attentif et compatissant disparut. Une colère glacée le gagna et Sumireko se sentit presque étouffée par l'aura de puissance que l'homme peinait à endiguer.

\- Qui ? demanda t-il avec un ton calme, mais qui barrait mal ses émotions.

\- Le professeur Ombrage, répondit calmement la jeune femme, alors que Harry dévoilait également ses preuves, lui aussi ayant pris soin de prendre la plume.

Le directeur regarda les deux élèves et s'adossa dans son fauteuil.

\- Si vous souhaitez déposer une plainte formelle devant les gouverneurs de Poudlard, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Cependant, je pense que vous n'ignorez pas à qui cette ... femme fait ses rapports. Je ne peux que vous conseiller la prudence, même si je vais avoir une longue conversation avec elle.

Sur ces mots, l'homme à la longue barbe enregistra les plaintes des deux étudiants, les faisant remplir de longs dossiers, ajoutant les preuves obtenues.

Lorsque tout fut fini, il regarda Harry avec une expression étrange, presque fuyante.

\- Y a t-il autre chose dont vous souhaitez me parler ? questionna t-il d'une voix étrangement eraillée, comme s'il souhaitait dissiper le malaise ambiant.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Harry. Monsieur, ajouta t-il après deux secondes, dans l'unique but de mettre un minimum de politesse, mais qui n'était qu'un paravent.

Sumireko répondit également par la négative, bien qu'elle soit plus douce et polie que le brun.

Le directeur ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et les congédia rapidement.

Sumireko salua le vieil homme et se retourna, empruntant à son tour l'escalier en colimaçon qui la mena vers le couloir.

Elle vit Harry accélérer le pas et la jeune fille comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler.

L'adolescente décida de ne pas chercher à engager la conversation. Le brun avait accepté de la soutenir en allant voir le directeur, bien que les relations entre eux étaient loin d'être saines, alors elle n'allait pas le braquer en le forçant à se confesser.

Même si elle avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, elle savait qu'une confrontation frontale ne mènerait nulle part et ne ferait qu'endommager le début d'amitié qu'elle avait réussi à tisser.

La japonaise retourna dans son dortoir, songeant qu'il était encore tôt.

Elle regarda la liste des devoirs à faire et la masse de travail la découragea.

Sumireko retira plusieurs parchemins de son sac et soupira en voyant les divers sujets, ainsi que le livre emprunté.

Elle souffla longuement, avant de reposer son stylo. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler et elle décida de remettre ce travail à plus tard.

La collégienne sourit et sortit sa 3DS, dont la coque customisée par ses soins ressemblait à une manette de NES. Elle allait se faire une petite partie pour se détendre.

Lorsqu'elle alluma la console portable, elle remarqua que le voyant était au rouge. D'ailleurs, au moment précis où elle mit en route son jeu, la batterie lui fit faux bond et l'écran s'éteignit.

Le juron qu'elle meugla retentit jusque dans la salle commune.


	10. Le récit de Harry

Bonjour à tous.

Je voulais commencer par m'adresser à tous mes lecteurs et à mes lectrices.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai été absent pendant neuf mois sur ce site.

La faute réside certes en un manque de temps, mais surtout à un gros blocage de ma part. Manque de confiance en moi, perte d'envie, manque de motivation.

Du coup, j'avais laissé cette histoire de côté.

J'ai cependant retrouvé l'envie d'écrire et j'ai un peu continué. De fait, j'ai écrit la suite et je décide de la publier. En raison de mes difficultés, je ne reprendrais pas le rythme d'avant. Je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le récit de Harry**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sumireko détestait, en plus de devoir socialiser avec la sous-race mono-neuronale de son monde, c'était de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas recharger sa console portable, son humeur n'avait cessé d'empirer. Certes, il lui restait toujours son téléphone, mais l'accès à Internet était compromis en ces lieux isolés au cœur des Highlands. La magie ambiante perturbait les signaux et même la 4G de son mobile passait pour digne d'un vieux modem 56K.

Sa si précieuse technologie, celle dont elle était devenue tellement dépendante, lui était désormais presque inaccessible. Ce n'était pas le temps pourri qui allait non plus améliorer son humeur, son chargeur solaire ne s'avérant pas d'une grande utilité dans les montagnes d'Ecosse, actuellement noyées dans la bruine automnale.

En ce beau matin de septembre, la jeune femme s'était levée d'une humeur massacrante, songeant que ses talents de joueuse de haut niveau allaient rouiller sans participer à des sessions de jeu en ligne.

Irritée, elle n'avait guère l'envie et la patience de supporter des gens, alors elle avait décidé de se réveiller particulièrement tôt, espérant éviter plusieurs de ses camarades. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que lorsqu'une journée commençait par être pourrie, c'était comme pour donner un avant goût du reste.

Essuyant un quolibet que son agacement laissa glisser sur le ciré de son indifférence, Sumireko était partie prendre son petit déjeuner, avant d'explorer la bibliothèque.

L'experte auto-proclamée en occultisme s'était réfugiée dans ce sanctuaire contenant de nombreux ouvrages, cherchant à assouvir ses envies, notamment en complétant ses connaissances partielles de cet univers particulièrement mystérieux dans lequel elle était désormais plongée.

La collégienne avait essayé de demander la permission d'accéder à la réserve, mais la féroce bibliothécaire aux cheveux gris l'avait sèchement renvoyée, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autorisation pour y accéder.

D'une humeure encore plus massacrante, Sumireko s'était alors rabattue sur d'autres manuels moins intéressants, mais dont les titres étaient cependant accrocheurs.

La lycéenne avait parcouru de nombreuses pages, curieuse et intriguée, mais son esprit ne put s'empêcher de divaguer. Cette réserve devait sans doute comporter de multiples merveilles magiques, qu'elle imaginait pouvoir caresser et lire autant qu'elle le désirait.

Sumireko poussa un soupir amoureux, comme une amante dont l'être adoré serait à la fois si proche et si loin.

Son livre à la couverture sombre, qu'elle avait acheté chez Barjow et Burke lui revint en tête et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi elle allait passer ses prochaines nuits.

La magicienne soupira et consulta distraitement sa montre. La trotteuse grignotait les secondes, avec une implacable réalité et l'étudiante dut renfermer le grimoire, puisqu'elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula très calmement. Sumireko ne fit pas de vagues, cultivant son image de jeune femme travailleuse, polie, active et intéressée. Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses, mais un paravent pouvait s'avérer extrêmement utile tant qu'on ne l'éventait pas.

Elle comptait juste utiliser cette facette d'étudiante modèle, de façon à décrédibiliser Ombrage. Si les autres enseignants ne tarissaient pas d'hommages sur elle, il n'y aurait que cette politicienne qui aurait à redire à propos de son comportement. Ce serait un moyen de plus pour créer des différences d'opinion entre Ombrage et le reste du corps professoral.

C'était également autre moyen, à peu de frais, d'instiller la discorde autour de cette ignoble femme que la japonaise avait définitivement prise en grippe.

A la fin de la matinée, alors que tous les élèves fourraient leurs parchemins et leurs encriers dans leurs sacs, Sumireko remercia McGonagall pour son cours clair et instructif. Même si la métamorphose était une activité extrêmement difficile, même si l'adolescente éprouvait des difficultés évidentes, la jeune asiatique avait eu ce sentiment d'être encadrée et soutenue.

Sumireko avait encore des choses à faire. Elle avait notamment une conversation à mener avec Potter, qu'elle avait trop longtemps repoussée. C'est ainsi qu'après le déjeuner, elle attendit Harry au niveau de l'antichambre devant la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle repéra le brun, elle l'accosta directement, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne le laisserait pas filer. Il s'était démené pour l'éviter deux semaines durant et elle n'allait plus lui laisser d'échappatoire.

Harry soupira. La nouvelle était très tenace et la manière dont elle barrait le couloir, les poings sur ses hanches, était révélatrice du fait qu'elle voulait des réponses et qu'elle les voulait maintenant.

Le brun sortit sa baguette, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus esquiver cette conversation.

\- Alohomora, incanta t-il en visant un miroir situé à proximité, laissant le verre coulisser et dévoiler un passage secret.

Sumireko le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le cadre, se glissant dans l'alcôve de pierre, le miroir reprit sa position initiale, les laissant dans cette petite pièce contenant juste une armure.

\- Mais ... comment ? s'étonna t-elle.

\- Poudlard dispose de très nombreux passages secrets, lui avoua Harry. J'ai découvert celui-ci en seconde année, mais je suis certain qu'il y en a d'autres dont je n'ai pas encore découvert l'existence.

La Serpentard était sidérée, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

\- Ecoute Harry, commença t-elle avec calme, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Si tu ne veux pas tout me dire, je le comprendrais. Cependant, j'aimerais comprendre l'essentiel. J'aimerais avoir la vérité de la part d'un des acteurs et pas une version censurée comme ce qu'il y a dans les archives de la Gazette.

Harry soupira.

\- D'accord, commença t-il sans le moindre enthousiasme. Es-tu au courant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard l'an passé ?

\- Le quoi ? Le questionna Sumireko, révélant son ignorance.

Harry soupira derechef. Cette discussion allait tirer en longueur, alors qu'il aurait bien aimé la raccourcir au maximum.

Il expliqua toute l'histoire du tournoi, en synthétisant les informations, se concentrant sur la dernière épreuve, Ce n'est que lorsqu'il conta avoir récupéré le trophée, qu'il devint plus précis.

\- Cédric et moi, on s'est retrouvé dans un cimetière, continua t-il avec un ton lugubre. C'était un piège et Pe ... un mangemort l'à tué.

Sumireko nota le lapsus, mais ne dit rien. Elle le laissa continuer, alors que Harry racontait calmement tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne négligea aucun détail à propos du rituel de résurrection, ni le chaudron de pierre, ni les trois ingrédients permettant de ramener Voldemort à la vie.

\- Voldemort ? s'étonna t-elle, prononçant son nom sans crainte. Ce n'est pas son véritable nom j'espère ?

\- C'est un anagramme, avoua t-il. Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor en réalité.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment pourri comme pseudo, ajouta t-elle. Enfin, nuança t-elle, pas pire que darksasuke ou kawaimagicalgirl. J'en ai connu des cas-sociaux qui voulaient faire les malins avec des pseudos faussement dark qui ... Désolée, s'excusa t-elle après s'être rendu compte qu'elle avait interrompu Harry.

Potter eut un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas peur de Voldemort et venait même de rire de lui, mais il devait la mettre en garde.

\- Il est dangereux, ajouta t-il. Beaucoup ont peur d'utiliser son nom, en raison du fait qu'il s'est montré particulièrement cruel envers ceux qui osaient le prononcer durant la guerre.

\- Je te crois, répondit l'asiatique. Cependant, je ne laisserais pas la peur dicter ma vie. Le rire décrédibilise et aide à guérir.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa Harry conter le duel qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort.

Même si elle se méfiait de tous, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle le sentait au plus profond de sa chair, alors que l'aura du Survivant était toujours plus lumineuse.

Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui monta d'un cran.

Oser affronter un seigneur sombre n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Survivre à un mage noir disposant de soixante-dix ans d'expérience et en revenir vivant, était digne d'admiration.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Sumireko, lorsque Harry eut fini son récit, s'achevant par le refus du Ministre de la Magie de croire à l'évidence. Je te remercie d'avoir été sincère, même si ça à du être dur de revivre ces événements. Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Elle se racla la gorge, avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que tu devrais commencer à distribuer les coups à ton tour. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et le directeur et je m'en moque. Ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que si l'on avait traîné ma réputation dans la boue, j'aurais contre-attaqué. Si la justice ne te soutiens pas, utilise la presse. Pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas ta propre version des faits à un autre média ?

Harry se figea. Cette idée n'était pas mauvaise. Elle était même d'une implacable évidence. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours les filles qui l'entouraient qui formulaient les idées les plus logiques ?

Il n'avait pour l'heure guère d'idée sur le média à employer afin de réaliser ce coup d'éclat, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Ce serait peut-être le meilleur moyen de lutter contre Ombrage et le Ministère. L'information était une arme puissante et il pourrait peut-être convaincre quelques personnes qu'il disait la vérité.

Maintenant qu'il avait la tête froide et que la colère qu'il avait encore laissé éclater récemment s'était dissipée, il considérait la proposition de Sumireko comme intéressante. Peut-être que le statut de Survivant, qu'il détestait absolument, pourrait être utile. Sa renommée et sa gloire étaient des fardeaux dont il aurait aimé se séparer, mais il savait que ces titres le suivraient toute sa vie. Il devait faire avec, il le savait, alors peut-être qu'un peu de pragmatisme n'était pas dénué d'intérêt.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne s'était jamais servi de sa célébrité à dessein. Les ennuis lui tombaient dessus sans qu'ils ne le veuille, alors autant faire avec et se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Lorsqu'il regardait Sumireko, il devait admettre qu'il l'enviait. Même si elle adorait qu'on la regarde avec crainte ou respect, ce qu'il avait du mal à concevoir, elle avait toujours sa famille. Il savait que les regrets ne l'aiderait pas, puisque les morts ne pouvaient revenir à la vie, mais …

Il chassa ces idées de son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur l'étrange brune aux lunettes rouges, essayant de percer les mystères terrés derrière les prunelles étrangement scintillantes de la sorcière.

Elle était clairement une adepte de l'emploi de la manière forte, utilisant tous les atouts disponibles pour arriver à ses fins. Peut-être qu'il devrait adopter une philosophie similaire, songea t-il en réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'il fallait sérieusement rendre les coups pour que le message rentre.

Harry n'était cependant pas convaincu par le bien fondé d'utiliser la violence contre la violence, soucieux d'éviter une escalade. Il observa davantage la jeune fille, car de plus près, elle était étrangement familière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle dégageait une aura sinistre et il voyait quelque chose d'étrange en elle.

Lorsqu'il détaillait les paillettes sombres dans ces yeux noisette, les iris fixes lui rappelaient un regard qu'il avait déjà vu il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il avait fait face au souvenir de Jedusor. Le spectre avait eu une expression acérée comme l'acier, fixe et déterminée. Il était prêt à tout pour revenir à la vie, refusant de se laisser arrêter.

Voldemort n'hésitait pas, il était prêt à broyer ce qu'il y avait sur sa route, même s'il devait la paver de cadavres. La seule chose qui l'avait perdu, c'était son arrogance et sa trop grande confiance en lui.

\- Est-ce que tu ne crains pas de tomber sur plus fort que toi ? La questionna t-il, à la fois curieux et inquiet. Je sais que tu disposes de pouvoirs bien plus développés, mais ...

\- Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas toute puissante, le coupa t-elle. Rien, ni personne, n'est invincible. Tout à une faiblesse, mais je sais quelles sont mes faiblesses et mes limites. Je suis juste confiante en mes capacités, finit-elle en souriant.

Même si cette expression était juste amusée, Harry eut la désagréable impression que ce sourire cachait quelque chose d'autre, comme si une bête fauve se terrait, prête à surgir en déchirant ce voile.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait manier la menace et les flatteries avec brio, séduisante et violente, en un curieux mélange qu'il ne trouvait pas très naturel, sans même parler d'être sain.

Pour être exact, il ne savait pas comment la considérer. Cependant, pour avoir lui-même utilisé à plusieurs reprises cette expression, il savait que ce sourire était absolument faux.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules. Il lui ferait confiance pour le moment et verrait si ce choix s'avérait bien fondé ou non plus tard.

\- Je te remercie, conclut Sumireko. Cela n'a pas du être facile de te confier. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous sommes dans deux maisons qui sont rivales, je suis une étrangère, mais pourtant tu l'as fait. Merci, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- C'était pour te rendre la pareille, avoua Harry, un peu gêné de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Tu as bien tenu tête à Ombrage.

Sumireko fronça les sourcils, passant une main sur son poignet droit, se massant l'articulation.

\- Je pense que c'est loin d'être fini avec elle, concéda sombrement l'asiatique. Elle cherchera la petite bête pour nous pourrir la vie. Je vais jouer le jeu avec elle, je vais ronger mon frein tant qu'il faudra. Cependant, si ses prochains cours sont aussi inintéressants que ceux que j'ai déjà du subir, je profiterais de la bibliothèque pour travailler cette matière.

Harry resta figé. Il n'imaginait pas comment elle ferait pour rester calme devant cette femme malfaisante. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup. Chaque jour, il avait envie de crier sa vérité, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner dans un duel frontal, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait davantage de pouvoir que lui.

\- Par contre, rajouta Sumireko, si jamais elle veut jouer au jeu du plus con avec moi, c'est à ses risques et périls. Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta t-elle en serrant les dents, je ferais en sorte qu'elle perde. Tout se paye, tôt ou tard.

Sur cette menace, qui avait des accents de promesse, Sumireko quitta la petite pièce. Elle se retourna cependant, adressant un petit sourire à Harry.

Ce n'était pas un petit rictus sardonique où même l'un de ses sourires dissimulant un mauvais coup. Ce n'était pas un sourire lumineux empli de joie ou un sourire qui trahissait un véritable bonheur. C'était juste un remerciement sincère.

C'était peu.

Mais pour Harry, c'était déjà beaucoup.


	11. Rencontre lunatique

Bonjour à tous !

Merci de vos encourageants messages pour mon retour. Je me remets petit à petit à reprendre plaisir à écrire et je vous envoie la suite de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je réponds du mieux que je peux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Rencontre lunatique**

Le cours de métamorphose, cet art consistant à comprendre comment transformer des matériaux en d'autres, voir à implémenter des comportements vivants à un tas de matière organique, était sans nul doute le plus difficile de tous le cursus. Certes, beaucoup pourraient arguer que transformer un animal en objet n'avait guère d'intérêt si l'on n'était pas un trafiquant d'espèces exotiques, mais la finalité n'était pas là. L'exercice avait pour but d'imposer sa volonté, de dompter sa magie pour qu'elle supplante la résistance d'un être vivant, ce qui était infiniment plus complexe que pour un objet de matière brute et inanimée.

La métamorphose était la discipline la plus complexe de toutes celles qu'on enseignait dans leur cursus. C'était logique, songea Sumireko, puisque c'était comme approcher le pouvoir des Dieux, effleurer du bout du doigt le grand mystère qu'était la vie.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle repensait à la pathétique session qu'elle venait de faire, elle jugea qu'elle était très loin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que comprendre la façon dont s'exerçait le pouvoir d'un être supérieur.

La première minute, elle avait été choquée. Les lois de la thermodynamique semblaient avoir été allègrement violées à sec par la magie, alors que seul le souvenir des rudiments d'arithmancie l'aidait à ne pas s'évanouir.

La japonaise s'était efforcée de rester calme devant cette branche stupéfiante. Détruire des choses, les faire exploser et les bouger était une chose, mais les transformer, les agencer sans les briser, était bien au-delà de ses capacités.

L'asiatique avait été humiliée lors de cette heure. Son pouvoir était très volatil et à chaque fois qu'elle avait du transformer son canari, l'animal s'était retrouvé avec les plumes roussies.

McGonagall avait bien tenté de l'aider, mais si l'enseignante stricte avait donné de précieux conseils à la novice, cela n'avait pas empêché Sumireko de rater lamentablement l'exercice. A mesure qu'elle accumulait les désastreuses tentatives, le mince barrage de sa retenue, déjà mis à mal par Ombrage, avait fini par céder. Sa colère et son énervement avaient eu raison de sa concentration.

La magie de la jeune fille avait obéi à la violence couvant dans l'esprit et dans le sang de la petite excitée. Un déferlement de pouvoir avait jailli et au final, le pauvre oiseau n'avait pas été métamorphosé en théière. Le canari avait été écorché vif, tout en se trouvant dépourvu de ses entrailles.

McGonagall avait froncé les sourcils, les narines pincées, mais n'avait rien dit de désagréable. Le résultat, cet échec patenté, était déjà une réponse d'une grande violence, alors inutile d'humilier celle qui avait déjà honte d'avoir été aussi lamentable. Sumireko s'était fendue d'un faux sourire navré, masquant son dégoût devant cette boucherie, mais cela ne lui avait pas évité de se voir affublée d'un devoir supplémentaire.

Autour d'elle, personne n'avait ri, ni se s'était moquée d'elle. Sumireko s'était attendue à des ricanements ou à des mots blessants, mais tous les élèves présents étaient parfaitement au courant que McGonagall veillait au calme et à la discipline. La vitesse avec laquelle l'écossaise sanctionnait et retirait des points n'avait rien d'humain.

Cependant, lorsque le cours fut terminé et que la directrice-adjointe ne surveillait plus les élèves, plusieurs Serdaigle saisirent l'occasion pour l'humilier davantage, poussant de petits ricanements méprisants. Les Serpentard ne dirent rien, mais la japonaise savait qu'elle aurait droit à son lot de moqueries une fois en privé.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était un des têtes de linotte qui commençait à raboter les zestes de sa patience. Ce garçon avec une trop grande bouche trébucha niaisement sur le tapis plié et entraîna une lourde armure dans sa chute, l'ensemble s'écrasant avec un fracas assourdissant.

\- Je suis peut-être affligée d'un mauvais niveau en métamorphose, siffla la japonaise sans se retourner, mais au moins, moi je sais mettre un pied devant l'autre.

L'asiatique s'éloigna, alors que sa colère semblait avoir été remplacée par une perverse jouissance. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa une étrange jeune fille. Cette Serdaigle était une blonde au cheveux lumineux, au visage fin et arborant une expression qui pouvait sembler rêveuse, mais qui était détachée en raison de la perception qu'elle avait de la réalité. Surtout, ce qui la choqua, ce fut l'extraordinaire profondeur de ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil, Usami, murmura la blonde avec un ton éthéré., même s'il le méritait.

Sumireko se figea. Elle n'avait jamais été abordée de cette façon. Personne n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire le lien entre les attaques contre elle et les accidents qui s'en suivaient inévitablement. Personne ne s'était permis de la critiquer, puisque les cartésiens refusaient de croire en son pouvoir et que les autres avaient bien trop peur des représailles pouvant s'abattre sur eux.

L'expression de Luna était toujours aussi distante et rêveuse, bien qu'un peu réprobatrice.

\- Tu sais, rétorqua Sumireko avec un ton cassant, notant qu'elles étaient absolument seules, c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour les dresser. Les brutes et les intimidateurs ne connaissent qu'un seul langage, c'est celui de la force. J'aime mettre les choses au point dès le début. En général, même ceux avec deux neurones actifs sont vite mis au pas.

Luna frémit intérieurement. L'idée de se considérer comme supérieur à d'autres, juste parce qu'on avait des dons et du pouvoir, lui rappelait la philosophie des Mangemorts.

\- Je ne jugerais pas si tu as tort ou raison à propos de tes méthodes, souffla doucement Luna. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je désapprouve tes perspectives. Ce ne sont pas des animaux.

Sumireko renifla de dédain, accentuant encore les craintes de la Serdaigle.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva la japonaise, surprenant la blonde. Ce ne sont que des nuisances, les animaux ont au moins le bon sens de conserver leur instinct de survie.

Luna sembla perdre sa surprise. Cette déclaration était bien digne d'elle. Elle l'avait déstabilisée avant d'enchaîner par un de ses sarcasmes.

Sur ce, Sumireko se racla la gorge.

\- Je pense que nos points de vue sont très différents. Trop différents, ajouta t-elle en baissant la voix. C'est dommage.

\- La logique est pourtant notre point commun, rétorqua Luna.

Sumireko poussa un petit ricanement.

\- La logique ? s'étouffa t-elle. Sérieusement ? Ajouta t-elle en haussant un sourcil, découvrant partiellement ses dents. Il y a plein de trucs débiles chez les sorciers ! Déjà, pourquoi voler sur des balais et pas des aspirateurs ? Ce serait un peu plus confortable pour l'entrejambe déjà. Ensuite, je repense au quai à King's Cross. 9 3/4 ! Quai numéro 9 3/4 ! Ils sont justes cons ou ils sont pas foutus faire une division et comprendre le principe de la moitié ?

Luna ne dit rien. L'autre avait un point, bien qu'un tel état d'esprit était dommageable.

Alors que Sumireko se calmait, laissant son éclat de voix se disperser, Luna saisit l'occasion pour développer son idée.

\- Nous avons peut-être un autre lien, suggéra la blonde. Ce serait notre attrait pour ... l'occulte.

La collégienne se figea. Son regard s'agrandit derrière ses lunettes rouges, alors qu'elle comprit que Luna avait employé ce terme à dessein.

\- Tu t'intéresses à l'occulte et aux cryptides ? s'enquit Sumireko en ayant une expression curieuse et presque avide, n'arrivant pas à se retenir.

L'expression de Luna sembla dès-lors plus radieuse.

\- Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et à tous les grands mystères, reprit la Serdaigle. Les Ronflak Cornus ou la Conspiration Rotfang, chuchota t-elle avec une voix de conspiratrice.

La blonde avec des radis en guise de boucles d'oreille sortit un vieux journal de son sac, le tendant à Sumireko.

\- C'est le Chicaneur, le journal de mon père. Je te donne un numéro en guise de publicité. Si tu veux t'abonner ou nous soutenir, nous attendons ton hibou. Si tu veux avoir d'autres exemplaires, n'hésites pas à me demander. Je les vends à prix modique.

Sumireko regarda le journal légèrement jauni, avant de le ranger dans son cartable.

\- Si tu as d'autres questions, notamment sur ce qui n'est pas dans la Gazette, cela devrait également te plaire, ajouta Luna. J'écris également quelques articles, notamment un sur les Héliopathes il y a quelques mois.

\- Dis-moi, ajouta Sumireko, sincèrement curieuse, quel est ton opinion sur les extra-terrestres ? Je sais que le gouvernement nous cache des choses.

\- Je n'ai pas trop étudié la question, avoua Luna, mais cela serait une piste intéressante. Je suis sûre qu'ils existent.

\- Il faudrait en découvrir davantage sur la zone 51, ajouta Sumireko. Ils ont des cadavres, je le sais. J'en ai parlé dans le mensuel du club Hifuu.

Le regard de Luna sembla briller, alors que Sumireko était heureuse d'être crue, même si les mots n'étaient pas exprimés.

\- Qu'est-ce que le club Hifuu ? s'enquit Luna.

\- Un club spécialisé dans l'étude de phénomènes paranormaux ! répondit l'asiatique avec un grand sourire. J'en suis la présidente et la rédactrice du journal, ajouta t-elle en taisant le fait qu'elle était l'unique membre.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des exemplaires de ces journaux, avoua Luna, beaucoup moins rêveuse.

Malheureusement, les derniers volumes étaient restés à Tokyo. Cependant, Sumireko s'engagea à en ramener lorsqu'elle reviendrait chez-elle, pour les vacances de Noël. Elle comptait bien rentrer chez elle, afin de voir sa famille décomposée. Même si cette fête n'était pas aussi importante qu'en Occident, les Japonais avaient adopté certaines traditions et passer une journée en famille le 24 décembre était un jour de convivialité.

Fort heureusement pour elle, le reste de la journée se déroula bien mieux que le cours de métamorphose. La théorie en Potions lui parut parfaitement limpide et elle remercia ses manuels pour l'avoir aidé à rattraper ses lacunes.

Les Potions étaient comme la chimie, avec de nombreuses formules de réactions et des combinaisons régies par des lois complexes, mais logiques. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir suivre une recette, il fallait également comprendre comment les ingrédients réagissaient entre eux et pourquoi .

C'est parfaitement satisfaite qu'elle termina sa journée, alors que même le dîner se révéla calme, du moins si l'on faisait abstraction de quelques remarques mesquines. Elle ne fut pas au centre de l'attention, puisque ce fut Montague qui se donna pathétiquement en spectacle, lorsqu'il s'étouffa en s'empiffrant, renversant au passage une soupière au sol tout en hoquetant, portant l'opprobre sur la maison aux armoiries vert et argent.

Le regard de Rogue se braqua sur le joueur de Quidditch qui se nettoya rapidement. Les rares à oser se tourner vers la table haute des enseignants choisirent bien vite d'éviter ce regard noir et dénué de toute chaleur, qui promit au maladroit une confrontation prochaine dans le bureau du maître des potions.

Bien que Sumireko soit nouvelle, la machine à rumeurs lui avait permis de comprendre qu'une convocation dans le bureau de Rogue était un peu comme une sommation de la Gestapo. On ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait avec certitude, mais on pouvait être à peu près certain que ce ne serait pas agréable.

Pourtant, la journée de cours n'était pas pour autant terminée, loin de là.

Alors que les autres groupes pouvaient profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, les Serpentard durent monter sur la haute tour, là ou étaient dispensés les cours d'Astronomie.

Lorsque Sumireko vit les télescopes, elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, mais préféra jouer sur la discrétion. N'importe quel astronome amateur moldu avait une lunette aussi efficace, voire plus utiles que ces lunettes astronomiques rudimentaires.

Le professeur Sinistra, était une belle femme, songea l'asiatique en observant la robe moulant les hanches de l'enseignante, tout en dévoilant ses jambes bien galbées. La poitrine de la brune aux boucles soigneusement entretenues était opulente et plus d'un élève aux hormones en ébullition trouva ces seins bien plus intéressants que la voie lactée qui scintillait dans les cieux.

L'enseignante était également experte dans son domaine. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle pouvait identifier les corps célestes et connaissait le mouvement de toutes les étoiles. La femme semblait ne pas avoir besoin de montre, puisqu'elle parvenait à connaître l'avancée de la nuit rien qu'en observant les corps célestes se mouvoir.

Sumireko fut impressionnée. Sans une carte du ciel, elle n'avait aucune idée du nom des étoiles puisque ce sujet ne l'avait jamais très intéressée. Cependant, elle devait admettre que pouvoir se repérer à l'aide des étoiles et pouvoir connaître l'heure précise était un atout, si l'on ne disposait pas d'un GPS à proximité. C'était une aptitude très utile, surtout si l'on était perdu sans le moindre repère, comme par exemple en pleine mer.

La japonaise resserra sa cape, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre un créneau de pierre sombre. La fraîcheur automnale s'insinua insidieusement dans ses manches, griffant chaque cellule de sa peau, alors qu'elle écoutait la douce voix de la femme.

Madame Sinistra était envoûtante, avec une passion incitant à la rêverie et à la contemplation de l'immensité silencieuse qui couvrait les collines.

Un tel spectacle était rare, songea Sumireko en réglant le télescope en direction d'un point pâle et scintillant d'un fort éclat rouge.

En regardant dans l'orifice de la lunette, elle repéra que ce corps céleste était une planète à l'aspect orangé. Si l'on y prêtait attention, on distinguait une petite tâche blanche au niveau du seul pôle visible.

La collégienne saisit sa carte du ciel et répertoria calmement la planète Kasei, se corrigeant mentalement en indiquant le nom britannique de ce corps céleste. Elle avait vraiment besoin de trouver un livre spécialisé dans la traduction des noms des étoiles et autres corps astraux, puisque les constellations des occidentaux ne faisaient guère de sens pour un asiatique.

Sumireko déglutit en regardant la nuée laiteuse qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête. L'immensité de l'univers dont elle ne pouvait voir qu'un fragment était étourdissante, la laissant si rêveuse, qu'elle manqua plusieurs minutes du discours de l'enseignante.

\- Mademoiselle Usami ? l'interpella alors la belle enseignante aux lèvres roses et bien dessinées.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit la japonaise, penaude. L'espace me laisse toujours rêveuse.

Le professeur Sinistra eut une expression désapprobatrice vis à vis de ce manque de discipline, mais un éclat de compréhension dans son regard indiqua à la jeune myope qu'elle comprenait cette réaction qui était caractéristique chez les passionnés.

\- Vous êtes pardonnée, mais tâchez d'être plus attentive la prochaine fois. Je vous demandais si vous connaissez le repère essentiel dans l'autre hémisphère.

\- C'est la Croix du Sud, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

La voyageuse avait traversé plus d'un pays et avait pu contempler des étoiles qui n'avaient jamais été vues par beaucoup de ses compatriotes.

L'enseignante la gratifia d'un sourire. Rares étaient les sorciers à se soucier de ce qui existait hors de leur pays, sans parler de ce qui se passait chez les Moldus.

La jeune fille reçut cinq autres points, mais elle ne fut aucunement intéressée par la récompense.

Sumireko avait bien compris que ce système visait à favoriser les maisons pour les mettre en concurrence et favoriser l'opposition. De fait, les élèves des maisons participaient collectivement à la réussite, ce qui générait un contrôle de tous sur chacun et générait à la fois émulation et surveillance.

C'était un système compréhensible, mais qu'elle trouvait dérangeant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours été élevée dans un système individualiste et elle appréciait avant tout briller pour elle-même, en étant au centre des attentions, sans avoir à participer collectivement.

Elle était le genre de personnes à préférer la solitude, que ce soit en étant seule dans un recoin ou seule sur un piédestal, elle préférait ce sentiment d'isolement à celui des camaraderies. Au moins, lorsqu'elle réussissait, elle pouvait remercier ses capacités et son talent. Si elle échouait, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même et ses projets n'avaient pas été gâchés par la stupidité d'un autre.

La jeune individualiste observa ses camarades qui continuaient de regarder leurs cartes ensemble, tandis que l'enseignante consulta sa montre dorée.

\- Nous avons fini pour ce soir. Avez-vous des questions à poser ?

\- J'en ai une, demanda Sumireko en attirant l'attention.

Goyle bâilla, mais Malefoy lui fit signe de se comporter décemment.

\- Est-ce que les sorciers ont réussi à aller dans l'espace avec la magie ? s'enquit-elle, suscitant une multitude d'expressions allant du dédain à la stupéfaction, en passant par l'intérêt et la curiosité.

\- C'est un exploit qui n'a jamais été réussi, répondit l'enseignante. De nombreuses tentatives ont été faites, dont celle de Dile Berrey en 1924 en balai et qui est monté à 44 milles d'altitude, mais aucun n'a réussi à aller au-delà. Il faudrait une énergie considérable et ce domaine à très peu été étudié.

Alors que l'enseignante congédiait le groupe et que les élèves descendaient les escaliers, les Serpentard rejoignirent leur salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, la japonaise fut interpellée par la charmante voix grinçante de Parkinson.

\- T'aimerais aller sur la Lune, Usami ? cracha fielleusement la préfète. Tu as toujours la tête dedans, alors ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- Pourquoi aller sur la Lune, alors que ça a déjà été fait ? répondit Sumireko. J'aimerais bien pouvoir aller plus loin un jour et voir ce qu'aucun homme n'a vu.

\- T'es encore plus sourde que pénible, cracha Montague. Sinistra t'a dit que Berrey ...

Un claquement de doigts de Sumireko le fit fermer la mâchoire.

\- Je parlais des gens sans magie, coupa t-elle. Le 20 juillet 1969, un Moldu du nom de Neil Armstrong marchait sur la Lune.

Face aux regards incrédules, elle sourit, satisfaite de sa supériorité. Même s'ils refusaient de la croire, elle avait la satisfaction d'être dans le vrai et d'en savoir plus que ces primitifs.

\- Ce fut un grand jour, ajouta t-elle. D'ailleurs, mon grand-père a acheté une télévision couleur juste pour voir cet événement. Ironie de l'histoire, la diffusion était en noir et blanc.

Sur ce, Sumireko décida d'aller se coucher, non sans adresser un sourire hautain à ses camarades.


	12. Un rêve sombre

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à faire part de vos remarques, je les lis avec attention.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Un rêve sombre**

Les draps des chambres à Poudlard étaient extrêmement confortables, c'était presque miraculeux de voir à quel point les literies s'adaptaient à leur utilisateur.

Sumireko trouvait le matelas plutôt dur, comme elle les aimait et les couvertures étaient chaudes et agréables, lui permettant de se blottir chaleureusement dedans. C'était un plaisir agréable, lui donnant l'impression de s'enfouir dans un cocon protecteur.

En fait, lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs ce sentiment protecteur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été si chaleureusement entourée, c'était il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle avait été brutalisée à l'école et qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La jeune fille se jeta au milieu de son lit, se pelotonnant en position fœtale sur les coussins, se couvrant avec les épais draps de laine teinte en un vert émeraude, identique à celui ornant les étendards ornant les murs de la chambre commune.

Elle laissa le sommeil la gagner, tandis que son esprit se sentit flotter dans un nuage cotonneux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le doux sentiment apaisant et cotonneux avait disparu.

Elle se trouvait dans un espace vide.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le vide qu'elle connaissait, qui se caractérisait par une absence de présence. Ce n'était pas non plus l'immensité obscure qu'elle appréciait lorsqu'elle scrutait l'infini de l'espace. Ce n'était même pas le vide de l'ennui qui pouvait la saisir par moment, lorsque des bouffées mélancoliques la saisissaient.

Là, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un néant glacé, à peine traversé de lignes sombres et sinistrement perpendiculaires, en un agencement despotique et bien trop ordonné, révélateur d'un esprit dominateur et totalitaire.

Une impression d'asphyxie la saisit et lorsqu'elle voulut mettre une main à sa gorge, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de mains.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus de corps. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle constata que son enveloppe charnelle n'était plus là, remplacé par une masse éthérée, avec un voile d'ombre dans son dos formant comme une cape.

Taut autour d'elle, les étranges brumes l'entourant se croisaient et se décroisaient, dessinant des entrelacs abstraits. Ces formes irrégulières n'avaient guère de sens, bien que la geek qu'elle était crut discerner la silhouette d'un Soporifik.

Après une plus grande réflexion, elle songea qu'elle devait sérieusement réduire ses intenses sessions de jeu. Elle était clairement en manque et elle allait devoir faire avec.

Les brumes se condensèrent et l'entourèrent, altérant le paysage, avant de dessiner brièvement deux têtes de serpent. Les motifs s'éloignèrent, mais restèrent persistants dans son champ de vision, dessinant comme une étrange allée.

La jeune fille se sentit agressée par une vague étrange, comme une froideur latente qui s'insinuait dans ses os. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était envahi par un air pur, à l'odeur mentholée et forte, presque agressive.

Le parfum était si fort, l'air si froid et sec, qu'elle se sentait presque étouffer.

Une bourrasque la fit tousser et elle aperçut brièvement une silhouette ailée, avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne la saisisse.

La brûlure dans ses poumons sortit la japonaise de son sommeil. Elle se redressa brusquement, tiraillée par un pincement entre les côtes, presque pliée en deux dans ses draps.

La collégienne toussa de nouveau, essuyant rapidement ses mains dans les draps, avant d'inspirer profondément, regardant autour d'elle.

Les murs cessèrent de tourner, ils étaient toujours identiques. Sa chambre était toujours la même, avec les murs de pierres nues et la fenêtre donnant sur le lac sombre.

Ses pupilles dilatées reprirent une taille normale, alors que son esprit réalisait qu'elle était éveillée et toujours sur Terre, dans la réalité.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux, essuyant un rideau de sueur glacée qui coulait sur son front avant de remettre ses lunettes à la monture écarlate.

La jeune fille regarda l'heure, qui était tellement matinale qu'il lui semblait indécent de se lever. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était à cette heure qu'elle se couchait après avoir enchaîné plusieurs sessions sur des MOBA.

Sumireko décida de se recoucher, mais elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Elle resta avec un regard d'une désespérante fixité sur le plafond, resassant les bribes de ses visions.

Au final, elle se résigna à attendre, jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle suivit sa routine matinale, s'habillant convenablement. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle, qu'un déclic lui parvint pour résoudre l'énigme qui la turlupinait depuis le matin.

En réalité, une solution lui sembla évidente, au moment où elle écouta Granger critiquer une fois de plus la Divination et le fait que cette branche de la magie était nébuleuse.

La japonaise fit abstraction de cette dispute qui tenait de la querelle idéologique mais qui dénotait aussi l'envie obsessive pour Granger d'imposer sa supériorité. Cependant, les mots avaient allumé une étincelle en son esprit.

Même si la divination pouvait être extrêmement nébuleuse, comme pour toutes les disciplines occultes qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer les insondables mystères de l'esprit, cet art pourrait peut-être lui permettre de comprendre cette étrange vision.

Elle approcha le fameux trio, sous les regards désapprobateurs de plusieurs serpents. Cependant, ils ne lui diraient rien, mais ils espéraient qu'elle ne se comporterait pas de façon indigne.

\- Potter, interpella t-elle sans familiarité mais sans non plus la moindre animosité, pourrais-tu me dire ou se trouve cet enseignant de divination dont tu as fait mention ? J'aurais des questions à lui poser.

A ce moment, Hermione roula des yeux, tellement prévisible.

\- La divination, c'est très vague, commença t-elle.

\- J'en jugerais par moi-même, merci, coupa sèchement la myope, avant de se retourner vers le brun le plus célèbre du pays.

Hermione sembla avoir reçu une gifle en plein dans son minois d'intellectuelle obtuse, mais elle ne dit rien, bien que sa grimace n'échappa pas à ceux suivant la discussion.

\- Elle reste le plus souvent dans ses appartements, situés au sommet de la tour nord, l'informa le Gryffondor. Pourquoi ?

Sumireko resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

\- J'ai fait un rêve hier, commença t-elle. Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, j'en ai l'intime conviction. C'était plus diffus, comme ...

Elle ne savait pas trop comment décrire l'étrange sensation qui l'avait agressée, la traitant comme un simple germe qu'on se retenait de désinfecter. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on aurait pu l'effacer, si on s'était donné la peine de chasser l'insignifiante crasse qu'elle était. C'était comme si sa présence honnie avait juste été tolérée, tant on la jugeait négligeable.

\- J'ai vu un étrange couloir sombre, avec des serpents dansants et je veux savoir ce que ça signifie, conclut-elle en se retournant, quittant la salle en passant dans le hall encombré par plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants.

Dans sa hâte à se rendre à son prochain cours, l'asiatique ne vit pas que les trois lions restèrent figés, s'observant étrangement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis.

L'enseignement du spectre se déroulait toujours de la même façon.

Binns débitait ses notes d'un éternel ton plat et monocorde, comme s'il mettait un point d'honneur à être le plus ennuyeux et monotone possible.

La majorité des étudiants dormaient durant l'heure, seuls quelques irréductibles besogneux étaient attentifs, bien que deux garçons blonds de Serdaigle avaient décidé de lire un manuel ensemble, plutôt que de porter attention au discours soporifique du fantôme flottant au-dessus de son bureau.

Au fond, le fameux trio d'or était installé, pas spécialement désireux de travailler. Hermione était la seule à prendre des notes, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le cœur à étudier.

Ron Weasley avait immédiatement fait preuve d'une fausse indignation, voyant sa studieuse camarade être prête à rater un cours, mais le regard sombre de l'intellectuel le fit bien vite taire, sous le sourire léger de Harry.

Lorsque le trio eut fini avec leurs petites querelles amicales, ils se reprirent bien vite au sérieux.

Le brun aux cheveux désordonnés regarda ses amis, ainsi que les alentours.

Hermione comprit bien vite et chuchota un sortilège, isolant le trio d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes et les deux autres la remercièrent bien vite.

\- Tu es inquiet à propos des mots d'Usami, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione juste pour la forme, parce qu'elle avait bien lu l'expression sur le visage de son camarade.

\- J'ai aussi fait un rêve étrange la nuit dernière, mais différent, commença t-il.

Les deux autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et semblaient complètement absorbés par son récit. Il avait toujours été bon conteur.

\- J'étais aussi dans un long couloir sombre, se remémora t-il. Les murs et le sol étaient faits de pierres froides et lisses. Il n'y avait que de petites torches bleutées et le corridor s'ouvrait sur de multiples portes. J'ai commencé à m'avancer, rampant sur le sol froid, avant de me diriger vers une porte. Soudainement, alors que j'allais l'ouvrir, je me suis réveillé.

\- Est-ce qu'il y avait des motifs de serpent ou des décorations ? questionna Hermione en se souvenant parfaitement des mots de l'asiatique.

\- Rien du tout, confirma le brun. Il n'y avait aucun détail, juste de la pierre dure et lisse, avec des candélabres. Ils dégageaient d'étranges lumières, comme du vert, du violet et du bleu. Ce n'était pas naturel, c'était ...

Harry s'interrompit. C'était magique, c'était évident. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une autre signification. Si quelqu'un avait voulu éclairer un couloir avec un feu d'origine magique, pourquoi ne pas avoir employé la même couleur ?

C'était sans doute un code, conclut-il, sans toutefois en avoir la certitude, ni même la compréhension du code employé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant son cahier, dont la couverture de cuir lui rappela des souvenirs.

Le toucher du cuir le ramenait trois ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait eu entre les mains le journal de Voldemort. Alors qu'il revoyait cet affrontement avec la version adolescente de son ennemi juré, un éclat de compréhension traversa ses yeux verts, alors qu'il repensait aux mots de la japonaise.

Il avait déjà arpenté un long couloir verdâtre, dont les dalles étaient couvertes d'une eau croupie aux relents de moisissure. Il se souvenait bien des piliers ornés de têtes de serpents qui encadraient le corridor menant à une statue géante.

Cependant, s'il ne se fourvoyait pas sur l'interprétation de cette vision, il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de la fameuse chambre des secrets ?

C'était très étrange. Même si elle était à Serpentard, il y avait des centaines d'élèves qui étaient passé dans cette maison et seulement un avait réussi à trouver la salle. De plus, elle n'était pas une raciste comme Jedusor.

Elle devait avoir des talents cachés, mais cette nouvelle énigme était encore très floue.

Harry resta songeur, essayant d'échafauder de maigres théories, rendues nébuleuses par le fait qu'il ne connaissait quasiment rien de cette nouvelle. Il connaissait bien mieux Malefoy, son pire ennemi, de même que Voldemort.

Usami restait un mystère et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'appréciait guère, c'était ces inconnues autour de lui. Trop de choses lui étaient cachées et parfois depuis trop longtemps. Elle était imperceptible et même s'ils avaient discuté il y a peu, il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle.

Une tape sur son épaule le tira de sa profonde réflexion. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir Ron et Hermione l'entourer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Ron. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien, admit Harry, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- En tout cas, surenchérit Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Je me demande bien ce que cela signifie. Il est cependant hors de question de refaire comme il y a trois ans pour nous infiltrer chez les Serpentard. Les poils de chat, j'ai donné.

Harry était d'accord. Il ne comptait pas refaire de Polynectar. Il n'avait guère envie de boire cette atroce mixture ressemblant à de la vase et du goudron.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre, suggéra Hermione. Il est possible qu'elle s'ouvrira davantage plus tard. Elle n'aime pas demander de l'aide ...

\- Comme toi, ajouta Ron, très amusé.

Le roux se prit un coup de coude entre les côtes et cessa de persifler.

\- Elle n'aime pas demander d'aide, reprit la née-moldue, sauf lorsqu'elle veut gagner du temps où lorsqu'elle fait relativement confiance aux gens.

Les deux garçons se rallièrent bien vite à l'avis de leur amie. Elle était la plus douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de psychologie, ainsi que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres sujets très théoriques nécessitant de longues lectures.


	13. La Grande Inquisitrice

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec l'évolution des intrigues à Poudlard.

Merci à mes lecteurs assidus, votre présence m'aide beaucoup et m'apporte un peu de soutien pour continuer à écrire.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La Grande Inquisitrice**

La Grande Salle était toujours bruyante le matin, en particulier lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant les cours. Des centaines d'étudiants étaient réunis, profitant d'un dernier moment de convivialité, alors que quelques enseignants prenaient également un petit déjeuner.

Sumireko était également assise, en compagnie de deux jeunes filles de sa maison, deux niaises gloussantes qui étaient pénibles, mais dont l'absence de réflexions désobligeantes les rendaient moins ennuyeuses que les standards des bigots de sa maison. Sumireko était également en train d'échanger quelques mots avec sa voisine, Daphne Greengrass, qui mâchait élégamment un morceau de bacon.

La japonaise se resservit en jus de citrouille, versant le liquide orange qui avait un goût étonnamment sucré et qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Le mélange sucré-salé avec les œufs et le porc était un petit plaisir appréciable et elle se resservit en saucisses grillées.

Sumireko reposa sa fourchette, avant de plier deux doigts en saisissant le pied de son verre. Dans le même temps, un garçon situé à quelques mètres se versa un peu d'eau. Le liquide émergea brusquement de la carafe, éclaboussant le visage et le torse du jeune homme.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon, penaud, qui utilisa sa baguette pour se sécher et reprendre une attitude présentable. Les rires venus de la table des Poufsouffle, ainsi que le regard désapprobateur d'Ombrage le firent déglutir. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue était absent et il n'eut pas à affronter le féroce regard du maître des potions.

Sumireko avala une lampée, alors que ses lèvres laissèrent passer le liquide, dissimulant son petit sourire. La maladresse était un défaut si affligeant, songea t-elle en se remémorant un vieil animé, avant de reposer ses couverts autour de son assiette vide.

Quelques instants après, des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent à travers les hautes fenêtres ouvertes, s'élançant dans les cieux avec silence, ne produisant aucun son, aucun bruissement d'ailes au contraire des balourds pigeons qui infestaient les rues de Tokyo.

L'un de ces rapaces au plumage brun et blanc déposa doucement une copie de la Gazette devant l'asiatique qui s'en saisit, ignorant l'oiseau qui picora un morceau de toast beurré avant de reprendre son envol.

Sumireko déplia le quotidien, observant un portrait d'Ombrage, souriante, saluant l'objectif avec ses doigts boudinés ornés de grosses bagues laides.

\- Je la vois déjà assez souvent comme ça, gémit l'adolescente en poussant un grincement dégoûté, avant de lire l'article.

Le texte était édifiant, puisque le Ministère avait fait publier le décret d'éducation numéro 23, créant le poste de Grande Inquisitrice, lui permettant d'inspecter et de noter les enseignants. Le nom était déjà à la limite de l'indécence, mais le reste était encore pire. C'était tout simplement un moyen pour le gouvernement d'interférer dans le fonctionnement de l'école. Elle ne voyait pas le problème dans le fait d'inspecter un corps enseignant, c'était une chose parfaitement normale. Cependant, cette mission était normalement dévolue à un corps formé spécialement pour cela. Affecter cette tache à un fonctionnaire proche du pouvoir posait de graves problèmes éthiques, mais elle avait parfaitement compris que ce gouvernement était corrompu et absolument pas démocratique.

Le reste de l'article était d'une affligeante partialité, faisant témoigner le secrétaire du Ministre, son principal soutien et l'ennemi politique du directeur. Seules trois lignes servaient de contrepoint, l'informant que deux personnes soutenant Dumbledore avaient démissionné. Ce texte était de la pure propagande, avec une subtilité légère, servant à donner un vernis démocratique et à berner la plèbe.

Ah, la populace, songea t-elle avec mépris, au point qu'un goût âcre ne gagne subitement sa bouche. Elle détestait tellement ce ramassis d'incultes, ces médiocres qui grouillaient partout et dont les insignifiantes existences ne semblaient être ici que pour davantage faire ressortir son exceptionnelle personne, un peu comme un mur terne servant de support à une œuvre d'art à l'incomparable splendeur.

Elle relut les dernières lignes, selon lesquelles deux soutiens de Dumbledore avaient quitté leurs fonctions, en guise de protestation.

\- Les idiots, songea t-elle en se remémorant les plus élémentaires astuces en politique. Il fallait toujours s'assurer d'avoir du pouvoir, afin que Dumbledore puisse continuer à graviter autour du Magenmagot. Quand on a un poste et que l'on peut essayer de faire de l'opposition, la logique veut qu'on essaye de se battre, pas que l'on abandonne pour laisser une place vacante, place qui serait évidemment attribuée par Fudge à des sorciers qui s'avéreraient être des soutiens de Fudge, par pur hasard.

C'était un conflit politique qui allait donc gagner cette école. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mêler de politique, tant qu'on la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait librement et sans l'entraver, mais elle détestait qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait être entraînée là-dedans contre sa volonté et elle savait déjà qu'elle allait détester ça. La violence et ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas sa seule arme, mais c'étaient ses plus efficaces.

Or, l'art de la politique nécessitait un subtil mélange de violence, de persuasion, de séduction et de trahison. Elle allait devoir utiliser toutes les ressources de son esprit pour ne pas être un pion qui subirait la situation.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été confronté à un tel défi. Ce serait l'occasion de s'assurer de l'affûtage de ses capacités intellectuelles et magiques, tout en ayant une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la nuque. Ce serait intéressant, sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Sumireko parcourut rapidement le reste du quotidien, ne notant rien de notable, à savoir rien qui valait la peine d'être analysé en détail, tant le quotidien était plat et ennuyeux à lire. La rédaction devrait vraiment gagner à renvoyer quelques journalistes, songea t-elle en notant par endroits quelques critiques envers le Survivant.

La jeune fille termina rapidement son petit déjeuner, laissant sur place ce journal qu'elle qualifierait à peine de torchon.

Il restait trois quarts d'heure avant le début des cours et la japonaise se rendit rapidement au dernier étage, suivant les instructions données par les deux Griffondor lors de leur dernière discussion.

Une petite trappe était visible dans le plafond et la jeune fille trouva que c'était un choix assez particulier. Elle se demanda comment était-il possible de l'ouvrir, sans parler de l'atteindre. Enfin, elle avait une idée de la réponse.

L'adolescente utilisa son pouvoir pour frapper contre le bois, produisant plusieurs petites ondes de choc.

La trappe s'ouvrit doucement et une échelle argentée tomba, heurtant le tapis en soulevant un peu de poussière.

Elle haussa les sourcils, s'attendant presque à ce que cette méthode échoue. Elle s'était préparée à parler à haute voix comme s'il s'était agi d'un interphone.

Il n'y eut aucun mot, mais puisque la trappe avait laissé choir un moyen de monter sous les combles, Sumireko considéra ceci comme une invitation à entrer.

A l'intérieur, elle fut entourée par la pénombre. La classe était sombre, les fenêtres étant obstruées par des rideaux d'un rouge bourgogne, ne laissant passer que de fins rais lumineux, laissant deviner les fumerolles de bâtons d'encens. Le sol était occupé par de nombreux coussins également rouges, lui rappelant l'image fantasmée de bordels décrits dans des romans étrangers.

\- Bienvenue, la salua alors une femme avec de grosses lunettes, agitant ses bras couverts de bracelets cliquetants.

\- Bonjour Professeur, salua poliment la curieuse. Je suis ,,,

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Mademoiselle Usami, répondit la femme d'une voix éthérée, resserrant son châle. Je sais aussi ce qui vous amène ici. Asseyez-vous, prenez une tasse de thé et racontez.

La sorcière déglutit. Cette étrange enseignante avait donc vu l'avenir. Il était cependant possible qu'elle ait retenu le nom de l'étrangère dont l'inhabituelle arrivée était notable et qu'elle ait déduit qu'on venait la voir hors des cours pour faire appel à ses dons dans l'interprétation des signes mystérieux. Quant au thé, il était probable qu'elle en gardait en cas de besoin.

Cependant, Sumireko n'allait pas commencer à soupçonner un professeur d'être un charlatan. Elle se ferait son propre jugement.

La japonaise saisit la soucoupe, contenant une infusion aux reflets ambrés et au parfum particulièrement fort.

A la première gorgée, la brune sentit le liquide chaud lui brûler les papilles, alors que l'arôme fort lui embruma les sens.

Son regard semblait brumeux, alors que son esprit lui donnait envie de voler, de s'évader hors de sa prison charnelle.

Ses souvenirs lui semblaient incroyablement clairs. Le couloir de son rêve, jusque là noyé dans la pénombre, semblait illuminé par un puissant soleil d'été.

Les murs de pierre lui apparaissaient avec moult détails, dévoilant les fissures suintant d'humidité et les moisissures rampant sur les conduites rouillées et parsemées de squelettes de petits rongeurs.

Cependant,le fond de ce couloir était toujours envahi par cette brume horrible, alors que les clapotis de l'eau étaient accompagnés d'irréels et envoûtants sifflements.

Sumireko raconta son rêve à l'enseignante, insistant sur les statues à tête de serpent.

\- Les statues dans ce couloir sont loin d'être anodines, lui expliqua Trelawney. Cela signifie que vous devez prendre garde. Vous semblez idéaliser quelque chose, au point de perdre le sens des réalités. Vous êtes à la poursuite d'un idéal que vous ne parvenez pas à voir, ni à comprendre.

Sumireko serra les poings. Cette enseignante venait de mettre le doigt sur son grand projet, celui d'accéder au monde illusoire qu'était Gensokyô. Même si la voyante ignorait les détails, elle venait de saisir les grandes lignes.

La japonaise reçut cette analyse comme une claque au visage. Elle était curieuse, mais elle n'allait pas se mettre à abandonner sa recherche, surtout pas après tant d'efforts. Elle voulait comprendre davantage.

\- Vous semblez courir après ce que vous ne pouvez saisir. Votre rêve vous met en garde contre votre aveuglement. Il vous avertit de nouveau à cause des serpents. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous menace, quelqu'un qui vous utilise. Une personne vous séduira et vous trahira, c'est une certitude.

C'était vague, songea la jeune fille. Cependant, elle n'était pas du genre à rechercher des interactions sociales et encore moins une relation amoureuse. Ce n'était donc pas une menace immédiate, mais quelque chose de plus éloigné.

\- Vous devez également refréner vos instincts, quelle que soit leur nature, chuchota la femme aux grosses lunettes, dont les yeux perçaient à travers les verres épais. Votre aveuglement vous conduira sur une pente, bien que vous n'ayez pu observer la fin que votre songe vous promet.

Sumireko déglutit. Ses instincts, c'était vague. De plus, il ne s'agissait sans doute pas d'un avertissement à prendre au premier degré. Ce n'était pas la masturbation qui allait la conduire à la mort, tout de même. Elle était une adolescente en pleine puberté et elle avait des poussées d'hormones qui étaient parfaitement naturelles. Ses petits plaisirs solitaires n'allaient pas déclencher la colère d'un dieu oublié, où la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Il ne fallait pas trop exagérer et partir dans une surenchère de pudibonderie !

Cependant, elle avait parfaitement réalisé que ce rêve était un avertissement. L'enseignante détailla ce qu'elle savait sur tous ces éléments, mais elle avait déjà dit l'essentiel. Les quelques approfondissements n'aidèrent guère l'adolescente, qui vit l'heure tourner.

\- Professeur, coupa Sumireko, je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois assister à un cours. Je vous remercie grandement de votre aide et de vos informations pour m'aider à interpréter ce rêve.

\- Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous être utile. Surtout, ajouta la femme aux boucles folles, n'essayez pas de poursuivre ce rêve à tout prix. Le flou cherchera à vous attirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par ceux qui vous veulent du mal.

A ce moment, un râle monta dans la gorge de la femme, alors que ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- _Evitez_ _… fuyez les anges. La porte dérobée ... les rêves seront ... une voie._

Le professeur Trelawney cligna alors des yeux, reprenant son expression naturelle, qui semblait bien moins impressionnante.

La japonaise resta figée, frissonnante. Elle se hâta de s'incliner poliment, remerciant longuement ce professeur aux dons prophétiques, avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'échelle, elle remarqua que l'enseignante brûlait un nouveau bâton d'encens, se remettant en transe.

L'asiatique redescendit les marches, ignorant les étudiants qui s'agitaient dans le grand hall. Deux enfants de première année se ruèrent dans un couloir adjacent, sans doute craignant d'être déjà en retard.

La jeune fille se dirigea calmement vers le premier étage, afin d'assister au cours de Métamorphose. Elle avait presque hâte de voir McGonagall être inspectée, juste pour voir la sévère écossaise remettra Ombrage à sa place.

Malheureusement pour elle, Sumireko n'eut pas ce plaisir. Elle ne vit pas Ombrage durant ce cours, ni même durant celui d'Enchantements.

Cependant, la japonaise eut le déplaisir de voir la femme replète durant leur dernière heure, celle de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'heure se contenta en une stupide lecture de l'insipide manuel imposé par l'enseignante, dans un silence provoqué par la peur de cette politicienne. L'exercice consistant à résumer le chapitre était d'un ennui, parce qu'il avait la perversité de la forcer à relire cette éreintant étron parcheminé. Pire encore, le fait que ce travail serait ramassé l'obligeait à être un minimum sérieuse.

Sumireko voulait éviter d'attirer les ennuis. Cependant, vu que Ombrage était assise à son bureau, annotant des copies, la jeune fille bâcla son travail. Elle n'avait écrit que quinze lignes, tandis qu'elle griffonnait sur une autre feuille.

Sa main traça de nombreux kanjis, accompagnés de multiples annotations. Ses graffitis étaient entrecoupés de têtes de personnages de mangas, crayonnés sous forme de chibis. Une de ces têtes représentait une femme blonde, dont la chevelure était surmontée d'une charlotte, lui donnant un air assez ridicule. L'expression de troll et le visage rond calqué sur celui d'Ombrage acheva de donner à ce petit personnage un aspect caricatural, qu'elle affubla d'une opulente poitrine et d'une robe violette.

La japonaise ricana sous cape, avant de relever les yeux. L'insupportable femme en rose était toujours à son bureau, mais son expression faussement affable était désormais braquée sur les étudiants.

Les doigts de l'asiatique se tendirent, mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas employer son pouvoir.

Sumireko se calma, attendant que la cloche sonne pour avoir enfin un prétexte de quitter cette pièce.

Elle ne fut pas la seule, puisque la totalité des étudiants fit de même. Elle put même voir le hautain Malefoy et le discret Nott soupirer de soulagement.

Lorsque Sumireko sortit de la pièce, en même temps que la cohue des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, plusieurs des tableaux accrochés dans la salle de classe d'Ombrage tombèrent, en raison des clous mal enfoncés dans les vieilles mais robustes pierres.

La jeune femme sourit. C'était trop tentant.


	14. Vacances scolaires

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici la suite, avec une pause dans l'année scolaire que tous les élèves attendent : les vacances de la Toussaint !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Vacances scolaires**

Avec la fin du mois d'octobre, le temps des premiers congés scolaires était venu. La fête d'Halloween était un moment de convivialité, empli de jeux et d'occasions. A Poudlard, c'était toujours une période de célébrations démesurée et d'amusement. Beaucoup d'élèves choisissaient de rester au château, pour préparer les farces et les surprises les plus horrifiques possibles.

C'est très précisément pour toutes ces raisons que Sumireko laissa sans hésiter Poudlard, ainsi que les landes d'Ecosse derrière elle. Elle se réfugia loin de ces centaines d'élèves bouillonnants d'hormones et qui adoraient jouer avec les nerfs et le cœur des autres.

Elle ne l'admettrait pas, sauf sous la torture, mais Sumireko était extrêmement peureuse. Aussi, lorsqu'elle retrouva la grisaille et l'humidité de la capitale britannique, elle se sentit un peu plus à son aise.

La sorcière avait choisi de s'installer dans un hôtel moldu et non pas dans un des pubs magiques. Certes, l'usage de la magie était illégal à proximité des Moldus, mais elle ne comptait pas faire usage de sa baguette. De plus, elle n'avait pas pour projet de s'entraîner, même si elle pouvait se rendre aisément dans le quartier magique.

Si elle avait choisi cet hôtel, ce n'était pas non plus parce que aucun sorcier ne la chercherait dans un lieu ordinaire. Son choix était juste motivé par le fait que l'électricité était disponible, qu'elle avait une bonne connexion internet, lui permettant de recharger tout son matériel et de surfer durant des heures sur des sites internet multiples, y compris ceux n'étant pas très nets.

Sumireko avait actuellement les doigts crispés sur sa console portable, s'échinant à résoudre une énigme particulièrement ardue, faisant machinalement rouler le stylet tactile entre ses doigts aux ongles rognés.

Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir faire une pause, de laisser de côté toutes ses études. Elle n'allait pas renoncer à ses projets scolaires, mais elle voulait vraiment mettre de côté toutes ces affaires politiques, ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

A Poudlard, Ombrage était devenue proprement imbuvable, inspectant de nombreux cours. Déjà qu'elle était insupportable en temps normal, mais ces inspections étaient devenues la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, comme disaient les occidentaux. Pouvoir mettre de la distance avec cette grenouille obèse était la bienvenue, l'exemplaire calciné de la Gazette qui gisait dans la poubelle étant la preuve du fait que Sumireko ne pouvait plus la voir, ne serait-ce qu'en image.

Sumireko serra les dents, gagnée par la colère, avant qu'un éclair de réflexion ne traverse son esprit.

D'un geste, elle traça de nombreux traits, résolvant l'énigme qui la taraudait. Le petit jingle de victoire fut une grande satisfaction, alors qu'elle sauvegarda sa précieuse réussite.

Finalement, même les énigmes les plus ardues de ce casse-tête intellectuel ne pouvaient s'opposer éternellement à sa détermination et son esprit calculateur. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à la résoudre.

Les ordinateurs et les programmes informatiques étaient plus difficiles à manipuler qu'un être humain. Le problème provenait surtout de fait qu'une machine n'émettait pas d'énergie psychique et spirituelle, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir ressentir ces petites variations qui trahissaient l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur.

L'adolescente s'étira et reposa sa console, avant de se vautrer dans les draps, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Il régnait une température tiède dans sa chambre d'hôtel, loin de la canicule qui justifierait de s'exposer ainsi, même dans son intimité. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'envie de s'habiller, ni même de quitter le lit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle pouvait faire une grasse mâtinée et elle voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Sumireko se tortilla dans ses draps, la tête à l'envers, plongée dans ses pensées. Ses yeux balayèrent tout derrière les verres de ses lunettes, observant les moutons de poussière sous l'armoire, avant de s'intéresser à la malle contenant ses effets personnels. Parmi tout le fatras qu'elle avait empilé sans la moindre logique, elle se remémora qu'elle devait étudier l'un de ses plus coûteux investissements.

Son regard terne s'illumina, alors qu'elle se souvint enfin de son livre, acheté au début de l'année. Avec tout les événements ayant secoué Poudlard, sans parler de la masse de travail exigée par les enseignants, elle avait mis de côté son grimoire.

La jeune fille grommela, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se lever de son lit. Il n'y avait que trois mètres à faire, mais cela impliquait de rejeter la couverture et de se déplacer sur ses pieds. A l'heure actuelle, c'était presque insurmontable pour elle.

Finalement, Sumireko tendit son bras, mimant un geste digne d'un chevalier Jedi, attirant le livre vers elle.

L'ouvrage à la couverture sombre traversa les airs, avant d'arriver entre ses mains. Lorsque le cuir glissa entre ses doigts, un frémissement agita les tendons de l'humaine. Sumireko sentit les invisibles poils clairs sur ses bras se hérisser, alors que le grimoire semblait animé d'une volonté propre. La puissance magique qu'il contenait émettait une aura presque étouffante.

D'un regard acéré, elle regarda la date inscrite dans l'intérieur de la couverture. Ce document avait plus de trois siècles et la magie noire qui l'habitait était encore perceptible. Ces secrets semblaient traverser le temps, le pouvoir dissimulé entre ses pages semblait vouloir être retrouvé.

L'asiatique tourna les premières pages, étudiant avec attention les multiples caractères tracés à l'encre rouge, qui lui rappelait curieusement du sang. Etant donné que cette substance transportait et conservait la magie et que ce livre émettait une odeur de cendres et de métal, son hypothèse était probablement vraie.

Ce livre comportait beaucoup de rituels parfaitement ignobles, souvent illustrées de gravures représentant des expérimentations sur des corps humains qui appartenaient à des victimes, dont les poses tordues et les yeux révulsés étaient révélatrices. Ces essais avaient été accomplis sur des personnes qui n'étaient pas mortes et qui n'avaient pas non plus été anesthésiées.

Mais ces abjects comptes-rendus n'étaient qu'un prélude. La suite abordait la question de l'âme, un domaine autrement plus complexe que celui de la chair.

La tentation et la curiosité gagna la jeune fille, qui parcourut les pages, comme hypnotisée par le livre.

Après avoir tourné les pages durant des heures, elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux, rompant le charme placé sur elle.

Distraitement, elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil avait disparu derrière les toits. La lune émettait un éclat gris et glacé, dont la lueur froide était parfaitement assortie à son teint livide, proche d'un gris cendre.

Elle n'avait pas pris garde au passage du temps et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ni bougé, depuis des heures.

La sorcière regarda le livre dans sa main. Le texte semblait avoir un pouvoir en lui-même, pensa t-elle pour expliquer sa faiblesse et se dédouaner de toute responsabilité.

\- Horcruxe, scellement et transfert de l'âme, murmura t-elle. Monde spirituel et plan des rêves, ajouta t-elle sans la moindre cohérence.

Sumireko essuya son front gras, laissant ses mèches tomber devant ses yeux, avant de reposer le livre sur sa table de chevet.

Elle s'éventa de sa main, inspirant profondément. Il était toujours dangereux d'expérimenter seul, mais elle était confiante en elle-même et en ses dons.

L'occultiste s'installa dans son lit, se calant confortablement au milieu des coussins empestant la sueur et la moiteur d'une pièce non aérée depuis des jours.

L'adolescente se décida à expérimenter une technique qu'elle venait de lire. Elle joignit ses doigts, les paupières closes. Elle focalisa son esprit sur ce point fixe, concentrant sa volonté.

Les yeux clos, elle visualisa ses doigts. Sa psyché semblait concentrée sur un unique point, tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle était flou. Elle vit ses mains danser, le monde se brouiller autour d'elle.

Brusquement, un éclat lumineux meurtrit ses rétines, repoussant sa volonté.

Elle se retrouva haletante, en nage, assise sur le matelas. C'était comme si un violent coup de poing lui avait été asséné en plein visage.

D'un coup d'œil, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise, qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

C'était une sensation très étrange, mais la jeune fille trouva cette première expérience décevante. Elle relut rapidement ses notes et en déduisit qu'elle avait besoin de plus de pratique.

Sumireko retenta l'expérience. Une fois de plus, elle concentra son pouvoir spirituel sur ses ongles et le reste de la chambre dansa autour d'elle, s'évanouissant dans un tourbillon coloré.

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, la magicienne se retrouva toujours dans la même pièce, mais une légère différence était notable. Devant elle, un spectacle incongru lui apparut, stupéfiant et terrifiant en même temps.

Elle vit son visage, qui arborait une expression paisible et endormie. Elle s'observait, elle voyait son propre corps.

Corps dans lequel elle n'était plus.

Une panique sans bornes la gagna, tandis qu'un râle de terreur voulut franchir ses lèvres, mais s'éteignit aussitôt, inaudible.

Un froid terrifiant la gagna, traversant son esprit désincarné, comme si elle n'était qu'un spectre.

Son esprit s'agita, elle tenta de se mouvoir et bougea ses membres de façon anarchique. Elle nagea de façon désordonnée, tentant de rejoindre son enveloppe charnelle. A cet instant, elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de regagner son corps, de le retrouver, même avec ses défauts et ses bourrelets.

Elle flotta, se rapprochant de son enveloppe matérielle, dont la poitrine se soulevait régulièrement.

Lorsqu'elle plongea ses mains spectrales dans son abdomen, elle se sentit tractée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle s'enfonça dans son corps, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ses prunelles dilatées à l'extrême se révulsèrent, alors qu'elle haleta, s'écroulant à côté de son lit.

La jeune fille ne s'était que rarement sentie aussi mal, alors que son cerveau se reconnectait avec son âme.

Son esprit flotta brièvement dans un espace sombre, durant l'espace d'un fragment de seconde, le temps qu'il ne soit de nouveau lié avec ses nerfs et ses tissus.

Durant cet infime seconde, ses sens furent paralysés. Elle se retrouva enveloppée par une ombre parcourue de zébrures rouges qui s'agitaient par intermittence, lui rappelant des vaisseaux sanguins.

L'immensité ténébreuse voulait la dévorer, mais une douce présence sembla la protéger, comme une douce caresse maternelle qui la calma.

Sumireko s'effaça, apaisée, retrouvant ses facultés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua l'état pathétique dans lequel elle était. Elle gisait sur la moquette, couverte de sueur, baignant dans sa propre bile jaune et âcre qui formait une flaque au sol.

Alors que l'humaine récupérait de cette expérience traumatisante, elle ignorait que beaucoup de gens la voyaient dans cet état lamentable.

La main protectrice s'éloigna, révélant qu'elle appartenant à une femme coiffée d'un bonnet rouge, affublée d'un faciès de troll.

\- Votre outil semble commencer à maîtriser ses dons, s'amusa t-elle.

La femme resta immobile, tandis qu'une queue émergea de sa robe faite d'un chatoiement indéfinissable. L'appendice s'agita, comme si un courant d'air dérangeait l'anarchie de son petit univers.

\- Ce sera très passionnant de la voir revenir, je suis curieuse de voir comment elle réagira dans l'avenir. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que les rêves ne sont qu'une autre réalité. La vérité n'est qu'une illusion, un paradoxe qui peut s'avérer véridique et erroné dans le même temps.

La femme malicieuse gloussa légèrement, caressant l'obscurité d'un doigt, générant de petits tourbillons dans l'éther, ouvrant de petites lucanes lui permettant d'assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Attendez-vous toujours à l'imprévisible, s'amusa t-elle. Les rêves sont changeants, mais je ne vous apprends rien. Vous-même, vous en savez quelque chose. N'ais-je pas raison, Sagume-sama ?

L'excentrique créature laissa sa queue caresser quelques plumes blanches de l'unique aile de son interlocutrice avant de disparaître, contemplant l'instrument qui émergeait de son coma et qui ignorait tout de ces complots tissés dans une autre dimension.

Un visage fermé, dont la bouche était cachée par une main, se dessina alors. Cette dame aux cheveux gris sembla hésiter, avant de reculer sans rien ajouter, ne répondant pas à la question de la femme pourvue d'une longue queue.

Ladite Sagume jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter. Elle disparut, sachant que son plan était bien enclenché et quelle n'avait plus qu'à laisser la curiosité humaine faire son œuvre. C'était leur plus grande force et leur plus grande faiblesse, mais elle n'allait pas philosopher. Elle avait du travail, il fallait accélérer son plan, inciter son outil à davantage explorer ses dons.

Dans un recoin de l'onirique tissu de l'espace, hors de portée de Sagume et de son alliée, un large sourire se dessina, accompagné par le bruissement de deux ailes immaculées.

\- La curiosité est le plus grand défaut des humains, mais l'arrogance est partagé par tous. Toi compris, déesse Lunarienne.

Sur ce, la rangée de dents triangulaires disparut, regagnant les profondeurs abyssales de l'univers spirituel.


	15. Dimensions d'action

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, avec la fin des vacances d'Halloween pour notre héroïne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Dimensions d'action**

Les doigts de Sumireko étaient crispés sur son clavier, alors que la sueur ruisselait dans ses yeux, malgré la fraîcheur qui s'acharnait sur le double vitrage, tentant d'abaisser la température élevée régnant dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille était très concentrée. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle était plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, puisque ce serait cliché et grossier. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer, son grade diamant sur un célèbre jeu en ligne en dépendait.

Elle était tendue, ses doigts répétant une chorégraphie longtemps planifiée, exécutant une stratégie longtemps étudiée, utilisant les compétences de son avatar avec précision. Elle avait travaillé ses tactiques avec soin, optimisant l'équipement de son héros.

Alors qu'elle était en train de tailler en pièces l'équipe ennemie, écrasant des joueurs en profitant de leur désorganisation et de leurs hésitations, un pépiement la dérangea.

Par réflexe, elle regarda le hibou, qui lui tendait une lettre. D'un geste, elle attira la missive à elle, chassant le hibou d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Le rapace, appréciant peu d'être congédié comme un malpropre, pinça le doigt de la myope.

Sumireko poussa un glapissement, utilisant son pouvoir par réflexe pour jeter un T-shirt sale sur l'oiseau, afin de le chasser.

Un petit jingle la ramena à son jeu. L'écran grisé et le gros message indiquant que son personnage était mort la frappa.

\- Saleté de piaf ! jura t-elle, avant d'utiliser une petite astuce de son cru.

Son avatar reparut, achevant alors l'équipe ennemie qui était à bout de souffle.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire, adorant utiliser les objets de résurrection pour piéger un ennemi un peu trop sûr de sa victoire. Elle imagina la tête dépitée de ceux ayant trop vite crié victoire, alors qu'elle s'assura d'aller porter un coup fatal à la base ennemie, désormais totalement dépourvue de défenseurs.

Alors que l'écran de victoire s'affichait, avec des statistiques exceptionnelles lui permettant de conserver son rang légendaire, elle s'autorisa un sourire de victoire.

\- Voilà comment on défend son titre, s'enorgueillit-elle en croisant ses doigts derrière sa tête, se massant le cou.

Satisfaite, la lycéenne se tourna pour regarder la lettre qu'on venait de lui envoyer et qui l'attendait sur un coin du bureau.

La lettre était en papier jauni et l'expéditeur était Harry Potter. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expédition, comme s'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de comprendre cette réaction. Harry vivait avec un mage noir fanatique aux trousses, désireux de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Dans une telle situation, ce secret quant à sa localisation n'était pas vraiment de la paranoïa, mais davantage du bon sens.

La jeune fille parcourut rapidement la lettre. Ce n'était que quelques banalités, mais il y avait cependant une proposition glissée en fin du message. Harry avait une idée, celle de mettre en place un club de duel en place, afin de pallier aux défaillances du cours de Ombrage, enseignement soporifique dépourvu de pratique et d'usage des sorts de défense.

L'idée était tentante, pensa t-elle. Cependant, comme elle n'avait pas d'adresse, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de réponse immédiate. Elle devrait attendre la rentrée pour transmettre sa réponse.

C'est bien, pensa t-elle, cela lui éviterait de foncer tête baissée dans un groupe qui pouvait s'avérer être un traquenard. Dès que cette association serait connue, parce qu'aucun secret n'était éternel, les problèmes s'amoncelleraient pour les membres.

Elle passa distraitement la lettre devant sa tête, songeuse. C'était une preuve intéressante et un élément utile. Bien entendu, elle n'avait guère d'intérêt à balancer ses amis, ni même à lécher les bottes du ministère, mais elle avait appris à s'assurer plusieurs issues de secours.

La japonaise replia calmement la lettre, qui pourrait peut-être devenir une preuve compromettante, avant de la ranger dans sa valise. Souvent, le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose était de le mettre à la vue de tous. Qu'y avait-il de plus anodin que des notes de cours longues, sèches et d'une ennuyeuse platitude ?

Sumireko s'étira, regardant ses aisselles non épilées et son ventre charnu, notant qu'elle se négligeait vraiment. Elle avait vraiment besoin de perdre ses quelques kilos en trop.

Elle haussa les épaules, grignotant quelques carreaux de chocolat, alors que du cacao peignait ses lèvres d'une teinte caramel. C'était vraiment un petit plaisir, trop tentant.

La japonaise chiffonna l'emballage et le projeta vers la corbeille, sans même se soucier de viser. La poubelle était à trois mètres et elle connaissait avec quel puissance elle devait propulser le déchet pour s'en débarrasser.

Le papier tomba dans la corbeille, comme elle s'y attendait. D'un geste, elle attira ses vêtements et se rhabilla, songeant qu'elle était de plus en plus paresseuse, usant de ses dons à des fins puériles.

Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire ? Elle était exceptionnelle et même si elle ne voulait pas trop révéler ses talents, elle n'allait pas rejeter ce qui faisait d'elle une personne extraordinaire.

Sumireko quitta la chambre d'hôtel où elle résidait, récupérant ses valises. Elle régla rapidement la note, avant de quitter le bâtiment, se dirigeant dans les rues grises et sombres de la capitale britannique.

La japonaise se dépêcha de parcourir les grands boulevards, avant de se diriger vers le pub servant d'entrée au monde secret qu'elle avait pu infiltrer.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Sumireko fut assaillie par un frémissement, une vapeur chaude qui brouilla brièvement ses sens. Un parfum enivrant titilla ses narines, portant un parfum de vanille familier, mêlé à un léger fumet de charbon et de brûlis.

La magie présente dans l'air était une compagne familière, comme une amante que l'on aurait laissée de coté et dont la présence se rappelait aussi doucement qu'une caresse.

L'étudiante se retrouva assaillie par la chaleur et les relents de fumée qui envahissaient la salle aux poutres de bois apparentes qui soutenaient le plafond.

Elle frémit, alors qu'un voile bleuté apparut devant sa vision, comme si quelque chose l'appelait.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de rester à bailler aux corneilles. Elle avait un train à prendre dans trois heures et une commande à retirer chez Fleury et Bott avant de partir à King's Cross.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, avant de passer chez le libraire.

\- Bonjour, salua t-elle, couvrant le bruit de la clochette. Je viens retirer une commande.

Le libraire la regarda, prenant le bon de commande qu'elle lui tendit, le parcourant du regard avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière boutique.

Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, tenant un livre neuf dans ses mains.

\- Voici Mademoiselle, conclut-il de sa voix enrouée. Principes avancés d'Arithmancie appliqués. C'est l'édition complète et mise à jour, avec toutes les dernières théories de Mrs Vector et de Mr Herbell.

\- Exactement ce que je recherchais, sourit la japonaise. Je vais avoir de quoi lire dans le train.

Sur ces mots, l'asiatique rangea ce lourd volume dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle quitta la boutique, elle se sentit de nouveau troublée.

Le voile sembla de nouveau passer, couvrant sa vision, lui donnant l'impression qu'une étrange brume l'entourait, comme si elle tentait de l'aspirer.

Sumireko ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir.

La rue avait cessé de danser, elle était toujours la même avec sa sinueuse voie pavée tâchée par l'ondée matinale qui avait rafraîchi l'atmosphère déjà grise et morne de la capitale.

Elle devrait peut être aller se faire examiner, songea t-elle. Un tel phénomène ne lui était jamais arrivé, pas même lors de ce voyage dans les Andes où elle avait fini complètement hagarde, après avoir fumé quelques champignons offerts par la tribu qui l'avait cordialement accueillie.

L'asiatique prit le chemin vers Poudlard, payant le taxi pour arriver le plus vite possible à la gare.

Elle se dirigea sans tarder vers le quai 9 3/4, qui avait d'ailleurs toujours ce léger problème de dénomination, avant de monter dedans et de trouver un wagon vide pour s'installer.

Une fois dans un compartiment, elle usa de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour soulever sans effort sa valise et la ranger dans le panier à bagages.

Cependant, lorsque sa malle fut à mi-hauteur, Sumireko sentit son pouvoir l'abandonner. Son emprise se relâcha et elle écarquilla les yeux, se concentrant davantage.

Sumireko écarquilla des yeux et se jeta en arrière, évitant de justesse sa lourde valise qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd.

\- Comment ? bafouilla t-elle. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé !

Elle tenta de réessayer, mais son pouvoir psychique sembla totalement inerte.

C'était la chose la plus effroyable qu'elle puisse imaginer. Elle regarda ses mains avec stupeur et terreur. Son précieux don, celui dont elle était si fière, semblait perdu. Elle n'arrivait plus à mobiliser ce pouvoir, cette force qui circulait en son être et qui était une part d'elle-même.

Ebahie par ce nouveau mystère, l'asiatique se sentit totalement vulnérable, réduite à une coquille si normale, incapable d'appréhender cet autre plan dont elle était si fière et dont elle était devenue tellement dépendante.

L'asiatique inspira. Elle devait se calmer, réfléchir en essayant d'envisager toutes les hypothèses possibles.

Peut-être que son don n'était pas perdu, mais juste inaccessible. Elle devait essayer une autre approche, un autre moyen de l'utiliser.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se souvint de l'incantation, ainsi que du mouvement du poignet.

\- Wingardium Leviosa, récita t-elle, projetant sa lourde malle contre le plafond.

Elle essaya de déplacer la valise, mais après quelques secondes, ses muscles faiblirent. Son membre sembla flasque et lourd, avant que des tremblements ne l'agitent.

Brusquement, elle perdit tout contrôle sur son objectif, laissant brusquement retomber la valise au sol.

Sumireko regarda avec stupeur sa malle inerte, tandis que sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

\- Non, murmura t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'écroula à genoux, son chapeau glissant sur ses cheveux moites de sueur.

Sa vision se brouilla, les couleurs devinrent fades, peignant son monde de nuances grises.

L'asiatique sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, elle s'effondra, évanouie dans Poudlard Express.


	16. L'ange des rêves

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de l'histoire, avec une réponse que vous attendiez tous quant à notre héroïne.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à commenter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : L'ange des rêves**

Avec les yeux clos, la jeune mortelle semblait dormir paisiblement. Son souffle lent et régulier était profond, comme celui d'une personne normale qui se reposait après une longue journée de travail.

Cependant, l'énigmatique observateur savait bien que l'humaine au teint jaunâtre ne dormait pas. A l'heure actuelle, elle était tombée dans un profond coma et son état s'aggravait d'heure en heure.

Un sourire bardé de dents acérées se dessina sur le visage du guetteur, alors qu'il voyait les effluves magiques se dégager du corps fragile.

Le pouvoir de l'humaine était lentement drainé. D'ici peu, cette frêle créature n'aurait plus une goutte de magie en elle, perdant définitivement cette force dont son arrogance se délectait tant.

Bien évidemment, son cœur ne supporterait pas la perte et finirait pas cesser de battre. Cependant, l'observateur pouvait également supposer que ce soit l'esprit de l'humaine qui s'effondrerait en premier, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide.

Quelque soit le résultat, l'humaine serait totalement inutile. Son rôle deviendrait véritablement négligeable et cela nuirait aux plans de nombreuses personnes. Tant de gens escomptaient l'employer et ces stratégies bien bâties s'effondreraient d'ici quelques jours.

A cette pensée, l'être passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tournant sur lui même en faisant virevolter sa robe, qui resta agitée et collée à ses jambes, malgré l'absence de vent.

La femme au visage sublime et parfait s'intéressa aux autres personnes qui étaient en sa compagnie. Elle était loin d'être seule dans cet espace obscur et traversé de rayons écarlates.

Elle s'intéressa sur la créature vêtue d'un uniforme militaire, qui gisait au milieu de l'éther prismatique, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. La combattante respirait faiblement, du sang s'échappait de son genou, tandis que son tibia chaussé d'une rangers gisait à trois mètres.

La lapine agonisait, ses oreilles longues repliées sous son casque, alors que ses yeux rouges et dilatés trahissaient sa terreur.

\- Tu as peur ? questionna la femme blonde avec un rictus carnassier.

Un bégaiement fut la seule réponse, faisant rire la personne à la robe immaculée.

\- Bien sûr que tu as peur. Vous avez toutes peur. Malheureusement, vous craigniez davantage vos maîtres et vous avez préféré venir vous opposer à moi. Cela m'irrite profondément et je vais vous donner une petite leçon. Ce sera sûrement la dernière, mai elle vous servira dans une autre vie.

Son rire cruel s'éleva, terrifiant la lapine, ainsi que les autres blessées qui jonchaient le néant sombre.

La femme sourit davantage, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Ses doigts caressèrent les mains du soldat lapin.

Lentement, elle agrippa les doigts calleux de la combattante agonisante. Avec un soin particulier, elle retourna chacune des phalanges, brisant méticuleusement les mains de la lapine. Chaque craquement, chaque tendon déchiré, chaque os retourné, chaque râle de souffrance était un pur plaisir à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle jouissait de cette mélodie apaisante.

Elle mutila soigneusement la lapine, caquetant joyeusement, avant que l'hémorragie ne finisse par abréger l'existence de la combattante, faisant de même avec ses souffrances.

\- Dommage, murmura la blonde, avant de se diriger vers une autre lapine.

De son regard, elle pouvait immédiatement savoir lesquelles étaient en vie et lesquelles n'étaient plus que de la viande froide.

\- Toi, appela t-elle en s'adressant à une lapine dont la colonne vertébrale avait été sectionné par un perfide rayon lumineux. Je me nomme Gengetsu. Quel est ton nom ?

La lapine lui cracha un glaire ensanglanté au visage, alors que ses bras s'agitaient nerveusement.

L'ange sembla ravi de cette résistance, plongeant ses pouces dans les yeux, ses ongles déchirant la frêle membrane et raclant l'intérieur des orbites. Ses autres doigts griffèrent le cuir chevelu, avant de forer un passage dans le crâne et de malaxer le cerveau.

L'agonie fut plus brève mais plus intense, Gengetsu sachant parfaitement quelles zones atteindre pour maximiser les souffrances, sans pour autant transformer trop vite la cible en légume.

Elle se dirigea alors vers un troisième lapin, fixant ce tas de chair à canon. Ou plutôt de chair à danmaku, si elle voulait être exacte.

\- Toi …

\- Je … je m'appelle Sayû, murmura la lapine terrifiée. Je …

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, que l'ange pesa de tout son poids sur la cage thoracique, écrasant les côtes, les brisant, perforant les poumons.

\- Je m'en moque totalement, rétorqua la tortionnaire, s'éloignant.

La lapine voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne le put pas. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est observer avec impuissance le filet rouge s'échappant de sa bouche, ainsi que l'étouffante odeur cuivrée qui lui obstruait la trachée. Ses plaies internes amenaient le sang dans ses poumons, la laissant se noyer, agonisant dans le liquide vital qui maculait son gilet et sa tunique de camouflage.

Gengetsu se dirigea aléatoirement dans l'espace, cherchant ses petits jouets. Sur les quinze-mille lapins qui l'avaient attaquée, il n'en restait que dix-sept en vie, éparpillés sur des kilomètres, dans un état variable.

Ce fut un florilège de sadisme, un éloge de la cruauté, un hymne à la libération de ses plus abjectes pulsions.

Yeux pendant hors de leurs orbites, oreilles dévorées à vif, incisives arrachées, membres concassés et autres tortures déployées avec une cruauté raffinée s'ensuivirent.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus effroyable sembla pouvoir naître dans l'esprit pervers du démon et ressurgit sur ces soldats.

Les lapines survivantes attendirent, impuissantes. Leur esprit et leur entraînement ne les avaient pas préparées à une telle débauche de cruauté. Ce qui émergeait des tréfonds de cette entité maléfique était bien pire que les horreurs qu'elles avaient pu imaginer.

Une par une, elles périrent, tétanisées par une effroyable inconnue : quand leur tour viendrait-il et comment allaient-elles agoniser ?

Alors que la masse de chair, de sang et d'autres fluides s'écoulait partout, s'estompant ou formant des bulles selon le gré de ce monde onirique, l'air fut empli de râles, de cris et de prières, par moment couverts par les caquètements hystériques de l'angélique démon.

Alors qu Gengetsu jouait avec la dernière, l'écorchant lentement, elle fut cependant dérangée par l'arrivée de trois nouvelles personnes.

Agacée par cette nouvelle intrusion, elle acheva sa lapine, avant de regarder les êtres. Ils avaient un aspect humain, mais leur aura de pureté indiquaient qu'il s'agissait de Lunariens.

\- Ah, enfin ! s'extasia t-elle. J'en avais assez des sous-fifres des corps de défense lunaire. Je vois que les chefs sont enfin ici. Vous venez vous excusez de l'attaque de vos troupes ? Vous venez pour rapatrier vos hommes ? Parce qu'il va bien falloir récupérer les corps … ou éponger c'est selon.

Deux femmes s'avancèrent. L'une était une blonde féminine, vêtue d'une élégante robe et tenant un petit éventail à la main, tandis que la seconde avait noué ses longs cheveux violets en une queue, sans doute pour ne pas être gênée lorsqu'elle utilisait le katana attaché à sa ceinture. Etonnamment, leurs iris avaient la même couleur que leurs chevelures.

Derrière elles, se trouvait une déesse avec une seule aile, qui observait la scène.

\- Toyohime, Yorihime, nomma t-elle avec une expression sérieuse, soyez prudentes. A deux, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Sur ces mots, elle s'effaça et disparut, laissant les gardiennes de la Capitale Lunaire seules, faisant face à la créature ailée.

Les deux femmes semblèrent légèrement rassurées, bien que ce fait ne plut pas du tout à Gengetsu. Les mots de la déesse semblaient avoir fait vaciller la confiance de l'ange.

\- Toyohime, héla brutalement le démon, ouvre ton éventail en entier. Je veux voir ce que vous valez réellement !

La blonde ne se fit pas prier. Elle dégaina le fin objet accroché à sa ceinture et l'agita.

Au moment ou elle donna un léger coup de poignet, ouvrant l'élégant éventail en ivoire et en soie, une déflagration d'énergie magique explosa. La vague de magie provoqua une onde de choc et une muraille de flammes, qui s'étendit en arc de cercle devant elle, dévastant ce qui semblait être des kilomètres.

Gengetsu ne bougea pas. Elle replia ses jambes et laissa ses deux ailes l'envelopper, encaissant l'assaut magique de plein fouet.

Elle disparut derrière la rafale d'un blanc étincelant, dont les bordures irisées éclairaient les tréfonds de cet obscur univers.

Alors que l'explosion arrachait des lambeaux de matière au néant sombre qui l'entourait, la princesse lunaire se couvrit les yeux, essayant d'épargner sa vision face à la violence de son pouvoir titanesque.

Les effets de l'attaque ne furent pas aussi aisément visibles que sur un continent fait de matière, mais les volutes agités de magie, ainsi que les éclats de particules violacées colmatant des trous dans l'obscurité indiquaient que l'explosion avait eu des répercussions sur cet univers onirique.

\- Alors c'est ça le pouvoir de la race supérieure ? minauda une petite voix absolument horripilante. Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, la réputation des Lunariens est visiblement surfaite.

Tandis que l'éclat apocalyptique se mourait en une vague de poussière, Gengetsu était toujours en train de flotter. Elle chassa quelques grains de poussière sur sa robe, dont l'éclat était plus pur que celui de l'attaque magique de l'une des deux sœurs.

\- C'est tout ? s'amusa le démon. C'est dommage d'être aussi faible, les provoqua t-elle en projetant une volée de projectiles aussi rapides que létaux.

Yorihime hurla et chargea, passant alors devant sa sœur. La princesse dégaina son katana et fila comme un rayon de lumière, vibrant à travers l'air et la matière. Sa queue de cheval se redressa, parallèle à son corps qui volait comme une flèche porteuse de mort, fendant l'air et traversant sans dommage le rideau mortel envoyé par son ennemie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au contact de l'ange, Yorihime frappa de toutes ses forces. Sa lame irradia d'une étrange lueur verte, alors qu'elle arracha l'air sur son chemin, séparant les molécules avant de fendre la créature qui leva son bras en un dérisoire effort pour se protéger.

La lame produisit un petit tintement d'acier, qui résonna, magiquement amplifié, lorsqu'elle percuta l'index levé par l'ange sadique.

Gengetsu observa négligemment l'arme qu'elle avait arrêtée, avant de refermer ses doigts sur la lame acérée.

\- Tu as eu ta chance, siffla t-elle, voyant le regard stupéfait de la guerrière aux cheveux violets, dont les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent.

D'un mouvement de poignet, le démon brisa la lame, faisant éclater le métal empli de magie en de multiples fragments.

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'étouffa Yorihime, injuriant son ennemie, tout en observant sa précieuse arme réduite à un morceau de fer brisé à dix centimètres de la garde. Gengetsu lui sourit, alors que le reste du métal sembla s'effriter et tourbillonner autour de l'ange.

Gengetsu s'amusa, riant devant ses ennemies, soufflant les particules de métal au visage de Yorihime.

\- Maintenant, je pourrais vous tuer sans difficultés, provoqua la plus effroyable des créatures de ce plan. Cependant, j'ai mieux en ce qui vous concerne. Je vais vous faire une petite offre, siffla t-elle avec un sourire de mauvaise augure. Une offre qui ne se refuse pas.

Les deux sœurs se turent. Elles venaient d'employer leurs plus puissantes attaques sur l'ange et cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Cet être n'avait fait que les bloquer, sans esquiver ou même disparaître.

Amener une autre armée et détourner des moyens militaires était totalement inutile, étant donné la débâcle qu'ils venaient de subit. De plus, cela dégarnirait davantage la capitale lunaire, alors qu'une menace s'annonçait à l'horizon, regroupant ses forces avant de frapper fort.

\- Nous vous écoutons, déclara Toyohime, plus pragmatique que sa cadette.

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes venues chercher ici, déclara le démon. Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de mettre fin au sort affectant l'humaine que vous comptez utiliser dans votre plan d'invasion de Gensokyo. N'essayez pas de nier ni de feindre la surprise, je sais tout des projets de cette pathétique déesse qu'est Sagume et je devine ce qui se trame dans la masse d'excréments remplissant les crânes de vos chefs.

\- Tsukuyomi-sama est bien au-delà de votre niveau ! s'égosilla Yorihime.

\- Ce n'est qu'un dieu, rien de plus, rétorqua Gengetsu. Or, quand un dieu fait un cauchemar, c'est mon visage qu'il voit ! Votre souverain ne peut rien ici !

Sur ce, elle regarda les deux princesses, avant de contempler le visage livide de Sumireko qui se dessinait dans les tréfonds de cette réalité.

\- Le temps presse, dit-elle en tictaquant, comme une horloge. Choisissez vite si vous voulez que je sauve votre pion. Mais en échange de vous rendre ce service, je veux briser la fierté de l'une d'entre vous et la posséder pendant un mois. Alors, laquelle me léchera les pieds ? Laquelle me servira de toilettes ? Laquelle pourra partir tout en sachant que je suis en train d'avilir sa sœur ?

Les deux sœurs déglutirent, observant Gengetsu qui regardait négligemment ses ongles, alors qu'un sablier se dessinait derrière elle.

\- Le temps presse, répéta t-elle. La vie du cafard ne tient plus qu'à un fil et il se dévide à chaque instant.

Toyohime regarda sa sœur, qui avait le regard rivé sur son katana brisé. Sa cadette avait déjà été assez blessée comme ça. De plus, c'était elle qui était l'aînée, elle avait la responsabilité de protéger sa sœur.

La blonde avança, avant de s'incliner devant le démon.

\- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! s'égosilla Yorihime. On peut trouver un autre moyen.

\- La mission d'abord, répondit la blonde aux longs cheveux dorés. Je suis ta supérieure et je te demande d'accepter cette négociation.

\- Cette reddition, contredit Gengetsu. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Toyohime s'agenouilla, le front contre le sol, devant l'ange.

\- Je me rends et je me soumets à vos ordres, Gengetsu-sama, s'humilia la princesse.

\- Bien, jouit le démon en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le visage de la princesse, la rejetant comme un chien galeux. Commence donc par lécher mes chaussures. Si jamais tu refuses un seul ordre ou que ta sœur cesses de regarder, le marché ne tient plus. Je t'assure que je te coupe les paupières si ty refuses de me regarder. Si tu oses me contredire, je t'arrache la langue. Comme-ça, elle pourra toujours se promener sur mon corps.

Toyohime n'avait guère le choix et elle dut se soumettre.

Malgré sa joue douloureuse et son nez brisé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le plus grand plaisir du démon.

Alors que la langue de la princesse blonde humidifiait le cuir des souliers vernis, Gengetsu chassa Yorihime, qui ne se fit pas prier pour partir.

Dans le même temps, Gengetsu abolit son contrôle sur la magie de Sumireko.


	17. Sainte Mangouste

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous avais laissé après un chapitre transitoire, expliquant l'origine du malaise de notre héroïne.

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Sainte Mangouste**

Sumireko ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour ne voir qu'un flou blanc et aveuglant. L'obscurité avait fait place à la lumière, mais elle était toujours perdue, entourée par une teinte unique de couleur, qui semblait dévorer tout le reste du spectre lumineux.

Un faible gémissement émergea de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle tourna sa nuque raide, pour regarder autour d'elle.

Elle vit un mur et une porte, l'ensemble étant toujours flou. Un petit meuble de chevet était situé à côté d'elle. Elle tâta le meuble pour trouver ses lunettes, comme elle les disposait à son habitude, mais elle ne sentit rien.

Alors qu'elle se mouvait et essayait de fléchir ses doigts engourdis, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette en blanc approcha.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Usami, salua la médicomage. Votre réveil est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ou suis-je ? demanda la jeune étudiante, encore perdue.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, pour les blessures et maladies magiques, lui répondit l'infirmière. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

La jeune fille chercha dans ses souvenirs, alors que l'infirmière ouvrait le tiroir et récupérait la paire de lunettes aux montures rouges que l'adolescente portait.

Lorsque la femme posa délicatement les lunettes sur le nez de la femme, Sumireko cligna des yeux, revoyant enfin les choses de façon nette.

La femme devant elle était âgée, avec des traits ridés, lui rappelant un peu sa défunte grand-mère, dont elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs.

\- Je me souviens juste avoir eu mal, puis d'être tombée dans le train. Je … je ne me rappelle de rien de plus.

\- Vous avez fait un épuisement magique, expliqua la guérisseuse. Nous ignorons ce qui a pu causer ce phénomène et nous n'avons aucune explication à propos de votre miraculeuse guérison. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, vous semblez être en parfaite santé.

La jeune fille se concentra, focalisée sur son pouvoir. Elle se concentra sur une chose simple, comme un tiroir, le faisant lentement bouger.

Un soulagement viscéral naquit en elle-même, comme si un poids atroce avait soudainement quitté son cœur.

\- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, la rassura l'infirmière. Votre magie semble parfaitement normale et a un taux de présence dans le sang bien plus élevé que la moyenne.

Cela la rassura davantage, voire la conforta dans ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se savait exceptionnelle, mais qu'un spécialiste lui affirme qu'elle était bien différente de la norme la confortait dans la haute estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourris sortir ? demanda t-elle avec une certaine insistance. J'aimerais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard.

La dame âgée aux yeux verts cernés de rides sourit. Cette jeune fille lui semblait studieuse et curieuse. Il était toujours bon de voir des jeunes enthousiastes et désireux de quitter ces murs pour retrouver le chemin de l'éducation.

\- Nous allons vous garder en observation une journée et demain midi, un de vos enseignants devrait venir vous chercher pour retourner à Poudlard.

Sumireko remercia la femme vêtue de blanc, qui la laissa alors pour pouvoir se consacrer à d'autres patients.

La jeune fille se décida à sortir, afin de marcher un peu. Ses jambes semblaient un peu tétanisées, comme si ses muscles se plaignaient du manque d'exercice.

L'adolescente se leva, gardant ses mains accrochées au rebord du lit. Son pied gauche toucha le sol froid, la faisant frissonner, avant qu'elle ne pose le second. Ses genoux cagneux tremblèrent un bref instant, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. L'image d'un enfant apprenant à marcher lui vint en tête et la fit sourire brièvement.

Sumireko se chaussa de soquettes et quitta sa chambre, afin de pouvoir faire autre-chose que de regarder ces murs blancs.

A l'extérieur, elle se rendit compte que le couloir n'était pas très fréquenté. Elle décida de marcher un peu, sentant que ses jambes pouvaient tenir, malgré une semaine de coma.

Le couloir n'était pas tellement intéressant, peu de personnes déambulaient. Elle ne vit qu'une vieille femme apporter des fleurs à un couple qui semblait perdu. La femme aux traits fins aurait pu être belle, si ce n'était pour son regard vide et sa démarche rappelant celle d'un zombie.

Sumireko détourna le regard, songeant qu'elle avait laissé sa curiosité aller trop loin, envahissant la vie privée de cette vieille femme.

En même temps, songea t-elle pour se dédouaner de toute responsabilité, ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette dame était très voyante, avec son sac à main rouge et son chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé.

Alors que Sumireko repartait, la vieille femme l'observa. L'adolescente pouvait sentir le poids de ces yeux verts et inquisiteurs sur son dos, ressentant le regret qui possédait l'âme de cette femme, ainsi que la colère qui couvait dessous.

\- Jeune demoiselle, l'interpella t-on.

Sumireko se retourna, surprise, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vieille dame. Cette voix appartenait à un homme aux cheveux blonds et impeccablement fixés par une tonne de gel. A lui seul, il devait être responsable de la moitié du trou de la couche d'ozone, pensa t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda t-elle, imperceptiblement agacée.

\- Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart et voulez-vous que je vous signe un autographe ?

Elle sembla figée, surprise par cette demande pour le moins incongrue.

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama t-il sans tenir compte de la réponse négative, traçant des lettres avec une plume sur un papier rose. J'arrive à attacher les lettres maintenant !

Sumireko se tendit. Il était préférable de ne pas trop contrarier les fous, même s'il n'était pas dangereux en apparence.

Elle prit doucement le papier, sur lequel le nom de l'homme était tracé avec une élégante graphie. Les boucles élégantes étaient régulières et elle devait admettre qu'il avait un certain don. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas perdu toutes ses facultés.

\- Merci. Vous avez une belle écriture, complimenta t-elle en se forçant à être gentille.

L'homme sembla heureux, un peu comme un enfant à qui on disait qu'un tas de bonhommes-bâtons étaient beaux. Il s'éloigna, un large sourire sur les lèvres, retrouvant le chemin de sa chambre.

Sumireko continua sa promenade une petite demi-heure, avant de regagner la pièce qu'elle occupait. Elle avait retenu le numéro, de même que la plante verte qui se trouvait dans un coin du couloir, près d'un chandelier.

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et resta pensive.

Elle fixa le mur et se demanda si elle devait tester ses nouvelles découvertes. Alors qu'elle croisa les doigts, elle se ravisa.

Sumireko ignorait si un nouveau test pouvait lui être fatal et si ce n'était pas l'usage de cette technique de séparation qui avait drainé son énergie. Séparer l'esprit de l'enveloppe charnelle n'était pas anodin et devait avoir des répercussions sur l'organisme et ses canaux de magie.

Elle jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas pratiquer pour le moment, elle voulait être certaine d'être en pleine forme, avant de retenter ce sortilège.

Le reste de la journée se passa de façon très monotone. A part deux ou trois visites pour apporter le repas et pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé, elle s'ennuya assez. Elle joua avec une petite flamme, la faisant danser et essayant de la faire vivre, comme si elle pouvait créer la vie. Ce n'était rien qu'une illusion, une fantaisie d'enfant, mais cela l'amusait de se prendre pour une démiurge.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, on toqua à la porte de la chambre aux murs immaculés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle eut la surprise de voir le Guérisseur, en compagnie de McGonagall.

Le visage fermé de l'enseignante se dérida légèrement en voyant son élève.

\- Bonjour professeur, salua poliment la convalescente.

\- Bonjour Miss Usami, répondit l'écossaise. Je suis ravie de constater que vous allez mieux. Je suis venue pour vous ramener à Poudlard.

L'adolescente récupéra le peu d'effets qu'elle avait, y compris sa baguette qu'on lui avait restituée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle s'était déjà changée, prête pour son départ.

\- Je suis prête, Professeur, dit-elle en suivant l'écossaise.

L'étudiante et le professeur se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.

Durant leur marche dans les couloirs, Sumireko ne put s'empêcher de questionner l'enseignante sur ses devoirs et le programme. McGonagall sourit, appréciant la curiosité de la japonaise.

\- A ce propos, ajouta t-elle, comment ça se passe avec Ombrage ? Harry à réussi à se contenir ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'insolence, surtout auprès d'un autre enseignant.

La vieille dame sembla fulminer un instant, avant de reprendre son calme.

\- Notre grande inquisitrice continue son travail avec zèle et application, répondit la vieille dame en serrant les dents.

Le message était clair pour Sumireko, mais tourné d'une façon qui ne pouvait pas être reproché à l'enseignante. Personne ne pourrait l'accuser de déloyauté envers le Ministère.

\- Quant à votre ami, je pense que vous pourrez lui poser la question par vous même.

L'enseignante et son élève arrivèrent dans le hall. La femme signa quelques documents et invita la sorcière à signer le registre de sortie.

Une fois dans le hall, McGonagall demanda à la Serpentard de tenir son bras fermement et de ne pas la lâcher.

Sumireko obéit et à peine eut-elle agrippé la robe de l'écossaise, qu'elle se sentit immédiatement tractée et comprimée. Son corps lui fit mal un bref instant, comme forcé dans un tuyau, avant qu'elle ne reparaisse devant les grilles de Poudlard.

La japonaise se sentit barbouillée, mais après quelques inspirations, sa nausée disparut.

Elle était de retour à Poudlard, Elle avait retrouvé sa magie et le chemin du château.

\- Je m'attends à vous revoir demain en cours, Miss Usami, déclara l'écossaise aux cheveux gris, ouvrant les grilles de fer forgé, encadrées par des piliers de briques surmontés de deux statues de sanglier.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, professeur, promit l'asiatique, franchissant l'enceinte.

Enfin, sourit-elle. Elle était de retour.


	18. Le retour de Sumireko

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie la suite, après un mois de pause. J'en suis navré, mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et j'étais un peu découragé. Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire et j'ai finalement surmonté ce blocage.

Je souhaite à tous mes lecteurs un joyeux Noël et une heureuse nouvelle année.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Le retour de Sumireko**

Au moment où la jeune fille retourna dans le dortoir de la salle commune, beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais personne ne lui adressa la parole.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, songea t-elle. Au moins, cela lui évitait de faire face à beaucoup d'hypocrisie et de faux semblants.

Cependant, le soir même, lorsque la salle se vida, elle resta seule sur un des canapés en compagnie de Nott et de Greengrass Junior. Ils étaient assez tolérables, bien moins obtus que Malefoy ou Parkinson et avaient des conversations d'un niveau assez élevé.

\- Alors, comment les choses se sont passées ? questionna t-elle en saisissant des grains de raisin dans une coupelle, apportée par un elfe de maison au nez en trompette.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit calmement Astoria Greengrass, une jeune Serpentard de Troisième Année. Le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner.

Sumireko sourit à cette pique acérée, bien placée.

\- Certes, admit la japonaise, mais il suffit qu'une personne manque pour que tout vous semble dépeuplé.

Astoria ne sut s'il s'agit d'une citation où d'une menace, mais elle se tendit par réflexe. Elle était habituée à tout interpréter, pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Sa sœur l'avait mise en garde et lui avait appris à être attentive à chaque instant.

L'asiatique se saisit d'une tasse de thé, reposant la bouilloire, avant de faire tourner le liquide pour dissoudre le sucre.

\- Sinon, j'ai appris que le prince des serpents a encore perdu de sa superbe, fit-elle en sirotant le liquide, tout en observant la réaction de Nott du coin des yeux.

Théodore Nott, resta impassible. Son visage fin et filiforme lui rappelait les traits d'un lapin.

\- Je ne porte guère d'intérêt aux rumeurs, répondit le jeune homme.

Nott était impassible. Cependant, il n'avait rien affirmé, ni infirmé. La jolie petite rumeur courant à propos de Malefoy était de son fait, ce qu'elle savait, mais une rumeur était bien plus dangereuse lorsqu'on ne pouvait remonter à son origine.

\- Tu devrais pourtant, répondit Sumireko avec un ton songeur.

\- J'ai plus utile à faire, rétorqua t-il. Par exemple le devoir de potions pour demain.

L'asiatique haussa les épaules. Etant donné son hospitalisation, elle avait pu échapper à cette corvée.

Elle ne leur fit pas part de ses doutes, ni de ses questions. Elle avait horreur de passer pour une faible ou pour une incompétente.

Le trio se sépara après un autre quart d'heure, chacun vaquant à ses affaires. L'asiatique retourna dans son dortoir, là où sa valise avait été déplacée et où toutes ses possessions l'attendaient.

Sumireko n'avait plus grand-chose à faire et elle préféra se coucher tôt. Même si elle était guérie, elle ne se sentait guère capable de rester à veiller tardivement.

Le lendemain, elle assista tout naturellement à ses cours. Elle agit avec sérieux et diligence, comme si sa maladie n'avait été qu'une petite parenthèse déjà oubliée.

Ce qui l'intéressa surtout, c'était la lettre que Harry lui avait envoyée durant les vacances. Elle saisit l'occasion de lui parler lors de la pause méridienne et que la salle de cours se vidait.

\- Potter, appela t-elle doucement, nous devons discuter.

Le brun à l'expression morose se retourna, comme s'il s'y attendait. Vu que c'était leur seule heure de cours en commun de la journée, le moment était évidemment bien choisi.

\- C'est à propos de ta lettre, expliqua t-elle, bien qu'il s'en doutait.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda t-il. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin d'un sérieux entraînement pour nous préparer et compenser l'absence de pratique d'Ombarge.

Sumireko haussa un sourcil à ce nouveau surnom, mais répondit.

\- Je suis d'accord, répliqua la japonaise. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu commencer le groupe ?

\- Je réunis quelques personnes intéressées samedi, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Rendez-vous 14 heures à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- J'y serais, lui répondit-elle. Si tu veux discuter d'autre chose …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'éterniser sur les banalités.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne lui posa pas de questions sur son absence et elle le remercia intérieurement. Il était de plus en plus introverti et son tempérament devenait explosif avec les contrariétés. Il savait parfaitement que beaucoup de monde n'aimait pas être questionnés sur certains sujets et il se doutait qu'une forte personnalité comme elle, ne voudrait pas être prise en pitié.

Elle détestait la condescendance et les faux semblants, notamment les gens qui faisaient preuve d'hypocrisie. Les phrases du genre « je comprends » et « je suis comme toi » l'énervaient tout particulièrement.

Deux heures plus tard, Sumireko redescendait dans les cachots pour assister au cours de potions donnés par l'antipathique chef des Serpentard.

Une désagréable surprise l'attendit, avec la présence du crapaud. Ombrage était présente pour faire une inspection et il semblerait que Rogue allait devoir la supporter. Elle attendit presque de voir le match se dérouler. Ce serait un petit régal, surtout avec la personnalité acerbe du maître des potions.

Avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle, Rogue les croisa et les salua.

\- Mademoiselle Usami, salua t-il de son ton grinçant. Votre absence la semaine dernière a été notée. J'ose espérer que vous êtes désormais remise.

Cela signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé, même s'il ne l'admettait pas à haute voix.

\- Votre sollicitude me touche, Professeur. Je suis en parfaite forme.

\- Il est également souhaitable que vous ayez fait preuve de prévenance avant votre arrivée.

A traduire par : Vous avez intérêt à avoir rattrapé les cours, ou lu votre manuel, pour compenser.

Elle n'était pas sûre de la traduction littérale la plus exacte, mais elle avait capté l'idée générale.

\- Je suis certaine de faire preuve de suffisamment de prévenance, du moins assez pour satisfaire vos attentes, Monsieur.

Rogue la regarda, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Visiblement, il estimait qu'elle s'était suffisamment justifiée ainsi.

Sumireko prit place à un pupitre, à proximité de Nott et loin de Malefoy.

\- Vous noterez que nous avons une invitée, signala t-il de sa voix basse et narquoise, désignant le professeur Ombrage, qui était installé dans un coin encore plus obscur que le reste du cachot.

Rogue leur ordonna de saisir leur livre, avant de leur faire lire l'un des articles, écrit par Edger Jewnets.

Après quelques minutes, il les regarda.

\- J'espère que vous avez pris des notes. De quel article à t-il découvert les propriétés ? Quelle méthode expérimentale a t-il utilisé et comment à t-il démontré sa découverte ?

Etudier un processus scientifique était toujours intéressant, pensa t-elle. Le faire en gardant à l'esprit ces questions était basique, songea t-elle. Rogue ne se répétait pas sur les réflexes élémentaires, surtout sur une méthode aussi simple.

Ombrage nota quelque chose dans son carnet, avant de se lever et de regarder le chapitre en question.

\- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, dit-elle brusquement, dans le dos de Rogue. Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme la solution de Force. Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme.

Rogue se redressa lentement et se tourna pour la regarder.

Sumireko se douta qu'il était furieux. Il avait des exigences élevées parce qu'il détestait la médiocrité et qu'il voulait inciter ses élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi… Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? Demanda Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son bloc-notes.

\- Seize ans, déclara t-il d'un ton pincé. Toutes ces données devraient se trouver dans mes états de service, ajouta t-il abruptement.

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Miss Moon, l'interrogeant sur sa synthèse, avant de la confronter avec celle de Malefoy. Visiblement, le blond avait de l'esprit, en plus d'avoir les faveurs du maître de potions.

Il poursuivit son cours, expliquant plusieurs points. Dès que les élèves furent de nouveau mis face à un document, Ombrage reposa ses questions.

\- Il me semble que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Ombrage.

\- Oui, répondit Rogue à mi-voix, cachant son agacement.

\- Mais sans succès ? Poursuivit-elle, désireuse de voir comment la chauve-souris des cachots réagirait.

\- De toute évidence, répondit-il, les lèvres pincées au point de n'être qu'une ligne rosâtre au milieu de son teint cireux.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? interrogea Ombrage.

\- Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, répliqua Rogue d'une voix hachée.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire, qui donnait au professeur l'envie d'utiliser des sortilèges qu'il avait employés lorsqu'il était Mangemort.

\- Il est vraiment indispensable d'évoquer ce sujet, j'imagine ? dit Rogue en plissant ses yeux noirs, songeant qu'il y avait des témoins.

\- Oh oui, répondit le professeur Ombrage. Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les… heu… différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants.

Elle le laissa sur place, avant de s'approcher de Pansy Parkinson, pour lui poser quelques questions à propos des cours de potions en général. Ombrage regarda la jeune fille qui résumait un extrait, utilisant une méthode simple mais essentielle.

Si en cinq ans d'études un élève ne l'avait toujours pas comprise et qu'il était incapable de la retenir, songea Sumireko, il était plus que temps qu'il se fasse stériliser pour le bien de la race humaine.

Evidemment, les deux trolls escortant Malefoy semblaient avoir du mal à déchiffrer le texte, bien que Crabbe écrivit quelques lignes. Ceci le plaça entre le mollusque et le singe, songea cyniquement la japonaise.

Le reste du cours se passa dans une ambiance glaciale et pas seulement à cause de la fraîcheur régnant dans les souterrains.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Rogue fixa ses élèves.

\- M. Goyle et Miss Moon, vous rédigerez le bilan sur l'usage de la pierre bethariane. Demain, 8 heures sur mon bureau au plus tard. Vous pouvez disposer.

Une trentaine de chaises raclèrent le sol de pierre, alors que les élèves disparurent bien vite. Ombrage resta un peu plus longtemps avec Rogue, mais Sumireko ne resta pas pour assister à cet échange professionnel. Sa curiosité avait des limites, notamment l'instinct de survie.


	19. Association de défense

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite du récit, avec le tournant du livre, lorsque les étudiants prennent leur destin en main. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Association de défense**

Le samedi était une journée réservée aux activités de temps libre. Une des principales activités pour les élèves de troisième année et les plus âgés, était la visite du village de Pré au Lard.

Sumireko était l'une des chanceuses, disposant du précieux sésame lui permettant de quitter le château, dont les flèches des tours étaient noyées par la brume de décembre.

La jeune fille à la robe noire au liseré d'émeraude passa devant le vieux concierge au visage buriné et grimaçant. Ce dernier avait une étrange baguette de métal, qu'il faisait passer devant les élèves, en l'attente d'un son strident.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? soupira un élève. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on amène des choses dehors ? c'est ceux qui entrent qu'il faut surveiller !

Sumireko ne dit rien, mais elle avait compris la manœuvre. Le concierge hargneux s'était rallié à Ombrage, ainsi qu'à sa politique répressive. Il cherchait à trouver des élèves ayant des petites farces et attrapes, afin de les sanctionner et de pouvoir libérer une part de son ressentiment.

Les jumeaux Weasley passèrent à leur tour, adressant un sourire suffisant à Rusard, qui les regardait avec haine. Il sembla s'attarder sur eux, mais son détecteur resta inerte, pour son plus grand dépit. C'est à regret qu'il les laissa passer sans les retenir davantage, songeant qu'il devrait être vigilant lors de leur retour.

Sumireko passa à son tour, rapidement scannée sans que rien ne soit notable.

Elle finit par rejoindre le portail percé dans le mur d'enceinte, retrouvant le fameux Trio d'or, composé de l'inséparable bande du Survivant.

L'asiatique choisit de ne pas se rapprocher. Elle préférait se faire discrète et être attentive, jusqu'à ce fameux rendez-vous auquel elle était conviée.

La jeune fille trouva deux de ses camarades de maison en pleine conversation. Zabini et Moon étaient présents, ensemble, formant un couple heureux et Sumireko sourit. Elle décida de les laisser tranquille, préférant ne pas interférer avec eux.

C'est seule qu'elle franchit la grille, descendant sur la route menant au village, affrontant le vent dont le froid mordait sa peau, même à travers sa cape épaisse.

Après un quart d'heure, elle se retrouva enfin dans la rue principale du village. C'était un village typique, à l'architecture médiévale et dont les maisons à colombage apparents composaient la majorité des ruelles.

Les vieilles pierres avaient souvent étaient recouvertes de chaux et les poutres repeintes, mais les vieux gonds et les enseignes témoignaient de l'ancienneté de certains des bâtiments. Elle pouvait sentir l'histoire écrite et qui se manifestait à elle. C'était différent de ce qu'il y avait dans le château, car là, c'était des pratiques sociales, des habitudes culturelles qui étaient devant elle.

Sumireko se dirigea vers un porche, s'abritant en-dessous pour s'abriter du vent. Elle dégaina le plan de la bourgade qu'elle avait dans sa poche, avec un geste rappelant celui qu'elle avait usuellement lorsqu'elle sortait son téléphone portable.

Le pub qu'elle recherchait, La Tête de Sanglier, ne donnait pas sur la grand-rue. Il se situait dans une ruelle adjacente, à proximité d'un bureau de poste. Plusieurs hiboux s'envolèrent à intervalles réguliers, leurs ailes battant silencieusement dans le vent, loin du bruit disgracieux des pigeons.

Sumireko s'engagea dans une rue, repérant une vieille enseigne en bois, suspendue à une potence de fer rouillée, montrant la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui imbibait de sang le linge blanc sur lequel elle était posée.

Si l'extérieur était glauque, l'intérieur n'avait rien à lui envier. La petite salle miteuse et crasseuse était envahie par une forte odeur, qui l'incita à relever le col de sa cape. Les fenêtres en saillie étaient tellement incrustées de saleté que la lumière du jour avait du mal à les traverser. Le seul éclairage provenait de bouts de chandelles posés sur les tables en bois brut.

A l'intérieur, elle nota que plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents, reconnaissables avec leurs robes ornées de blasons. Cependant, rares étaient les gens à montrer leur visage, puisque la plupart avaient des capuchons. L'un d'eux était même couvert de bandages grisâtres de crasse, de sueur et de sang.

Dans un coin sombre, près de la cheminée, était installée une sorcière enveloppée d'un voile noir et épais qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle était de grande taille, ce qui excluait l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'Ombrage, déguisée.

Sumireko releva la capuche de sa cape d'hiver, afin de s'adapter à la mode locale de ce pub sinistre. A présent, seul son menton était visible, ainsi que la monture écarlate qui l'aidait à corriger sa myopie congénitale.

Elle décida de s'installer à une petite table proche d'eux, de façon à se faire passer pour une cliente, tout en pouvant les écouter.

Ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à être discrets, même s'ils avaient au moins l'intelligence de ne pas crier leur plan sur tous les toits. Cependant, ils ne chuchotaient pas à voix basse, afin de ne pas se donner de suspicieux airs de conspirateurs.

Le barman à la forte carrure leur déposa plusieurs bouteilles, avant de retourner à sa caisse enregistreuse, qui s'ouvrit en poussant un petit grincement. Il n'adressa plus le moindre regard à ces étudiants, une fois l'argent encaissé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? murmura Ron en contemplant le bar d'un air enthousiaste. On pourrait commander tout ce qu'on veut ici. Je parie que ce type serait prêt à nous vendre n'importe quoi, il s'en ficherait. J'ai toujours voulu goûter du whisky Pur Feu…

\- Tu-es-un-préfet, gronda Hermione, les dents serrées, détachant chaque mot.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron avec nonchalance, avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard noir lancé par sa camarade, qui ne transigerait pas avec les exigences de sa fonction.

\- Alors, qui doit nous rejoindre ? Demanda Harry, décapsulant sa Bièraubeurre, tout en trouvant un moyen efficace de les distraire de leur conversation précédente.

\- Hum, juste deux ou trois personnes, l'informa Hermione qui consulta sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte. Je leur avais dit de venir à peu près à cette heure-ci et je suis sûre qu'ils savent où ça se trouve.

Sur ces mots, la porte du pub s'ouvrit. Un rayon de soleil pâlot transperça la salle, vite occulté par la foule qui entra.

Sumireko ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces élèves. Il y avait d'abord un garçon au visage lunaire, suivi de près par deux belles jumelles à la peau cuivrée. Elles étaient d'origine Indiennes, ou immigrées de cette ancienne colonie, au vu du point rouge qu'elles avaient sur le front.

L'adolescente devait leur reconnaître un certain charme, tout comme à la chinoise qui entra juste après, gloussant avec une amie qui devait probablement être un chandelier ou un faire-valoir.

La japonaise reconnut sans peine la blonde solitaire et rêveuse, qui avait l'air d'être entrée par hasard, mais qui se dirigea vers le trio d'or. Cependant, la quinzaine d'autres élèves qui entra était presque tous des inconnus, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de connaître davantage. Elle ignorait même le prénom de la moitié d'entre eux, puisqu'ils appartenaient à différentes maisons.

La masse d'élèves fut fermée par deux joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, dont les abdominaux attiraient l'attention de plusieurs demoiselles. Ils discutaient en compagnie des célèbres jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que de leur meilleur ami, portant un sac d'ou dépassaient des pétards.

Sumireko sourit, songeant que ces trois-là avaient certainement trouvé un moyen de les faire entrer en douce dans le château. L'expression sur le visage de Harry était également un ravissement, tant il était ébahi.

\- Deux ou trois personnes ? reprit-il d'une voix rauque en s'adressant à Hermione. Deux ou trois personnes ?

\- En fait, on dirait que l'idée a eu pas mal de succès, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Ron, tu veux bien aller chercher d'autres chaises ?

Au final, ils étaient vingt-cinq. Leur petite idée de groupe avait fait son succès, mais Harry semblait mal à l'aise. Il semblait presque menacé par cette masse d'élèves, dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les attentes, ni même les réactions.

Finalement, les élèves regroupèrent des chaises pour s'installer autour de Harry. Il semblait nerveux et Hermione finit par prendre la parole.

\- Alors, heu… bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu, j'ai eu l'idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du Mal - et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…

\- Bien dit, approuva un beau blond, alors que plusieurs autres personnes approuvèrent, hochant la tête, redonnant du courage à Hermione.

\- Donc, j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main. J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges.

Elle déglutit, soufflant longuement, avant de reprendre.

\- Plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que … parce que … parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour.

La réaction fut immédiate et prévisible. Plusieurs poussèrent de pathétiques cris, alors que d'autres eurent quelques frémissements et autres toussotements. Cependant, tous regardèrent Harry, avec même une certaine avidité.

\- Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? demanda d'un ton assez agressif le garçon blond qui jouait dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

\- Écoute, reprit aussitôt Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion…

Harry soupira, comprenant que beaucoup attendaient d'entendre son récit. Il n'avait cependant pas du tout envie de le répéter, puisqu'il ne voulait pas revoir ces scènes qui quittaient peu à peu ses cauchemars.

\- Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? demanda-t-il en regardant le poursuiveur droit dans les yeux. C'est que je l'ai vu. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit. Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Alors que Hermione allait revenir au sujet, une jeune fille interrogea Harry sur la question de son Patronus. La question était intrigante, au point de déstabiliser tout le monde. Sous son capuchon, Sumireko tourna la tête en direction du brun. Elle était située juste derrière les jumeaux Weasley, lui permettant de tout entendre, voire même de regarder dans le sac des deux farceurs.

Finalement, les élèves interrogèrent Harry sur ses différents exploits. L'assemblée fut bouche bée devant l'amas d'informations. Cet adolescent avait affronté Voldemort à quatre reprises, sans parler des créatures mortelles qu'il avait du affronter à de multiples reprises. Sumireko était devenu livide, observant le contenu de son verre. Elle avait lu certaines choses sur le Basilic et les Acromentules, ce qui lui avait fait confirmer son impression qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout rencontrer ces créatures.

Il avait même découvert la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce légendaire abritant la créature de Serpentard depuis mille ans. L'idée qu'il puisse exister une salle secrète la surprit, mais devint très intéressante.

Sumireko était fasciné par les mythes et les légendes, surtout lorsqu'elle trouvait le fond de vérité qui leur avait donné naissance.

\- C'est ça, songea t-elle en souriant. La Chambre des Secrets doit-être l'endroit où se cache ce que je cherche.

Alors qu'elle songeait à son objectif, Harry essayait de calmer le jeu, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu une vie trépidante et emplie de risques.

\- Ecoutez, dit-il avec un geste de la main, pour couper à toutes ces discussions. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous êtes d'accord pour que nous organisions des sessions privées pour apprendre à nous défendre ?

Même si les élèves avaient tous des impératifs avec le Quidditch, ils étaient prêts à adhérer à ce club.

\- Il y a autre chose, ajouta alors Sumireko, qui était restée dans l'ombre depuis le début.

Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient même pas pris attention à elle.

\- Depuis quand es-tu ici ? s'étonna Lee Jordan, surpris.

\- Depuis le début, souffla t-elle, repoussant son capuchon.

\- Une Serpentard, siffla un Poufsouffle. Tu es ici pour nous espionner ? Tu travailles pour Ombrage ?

La japonaise ricana, rehaussant ses lunettes.

\- Tu te trompes d'ennemi. Si je travaillais pour Ombrage, je ne me serais pas révélé. Cependant, dit-elle en désignant un homme dans le coin, ce type n'a pas arrêté de vous écouter. Il ne sait pas que je vous ai révélé son rôle, puisqu'il est sous un sort d'assourdissement. Cependant, il sait et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir pour dévoiler votre plan. Vous aurez une petite surprise plus tard.

\- Evidemment, dit Hermione, irritée. Fudge et son administration nient le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ombrage ne veut pas nous former à la défense contre les forces du Mal, car elle a une sorte d'idée folle selon laquelle Dumbledore pourrait se servir des élèves de l'école pour constituer une sorte d'armée privée. Elle pense qu'il cherche à nous mobiliser contre le ministère.

Le petit groupe subversif resta pensif, alors que Suireko annulait son sort sur l'homme couvert de bandages.

\- On essayera de trouver un lieu et une date, dit Hermione. Nous enverrons un message à tout le monde lorsque ce sera fait.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, pour en sortir une plume et un parchemin, avant de le tendre à tout le monde.

\- Je crois que nous devrions tous écrire notre nom, simplement pour savoir qui était présent à cette première rencontre. Mais je pense également que nous devrons tous promettre de ne pas crier sur les toits ce que nous avons l'intention de faire. Donc, si vous signez, vous vous engagez à ne rien révéler de ce que nous préparons, ni à Ombrage, ni à quiconque d'autre.

Les élèves se passèrent la feuille et signèrent. Certains étaient enthousiastes, d'autres hésitèrent plus longtemps, mais finirent par accepter.

Finalement, la totalité des élèves posèrent leur nom sur la feuille, comme un contrat qu'ils s'engageaient à respecter.

Sumireko avait bien senti quelque chose dans le parchemin, lorsqu'elle avait signé. Elle se doutait bien que Hermione avait du prévoir quelque chose. Elle n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, il était évident qu'elle allait se prémunir.

Les élèves se mirent en route, quittant le bar par petits groupes, afin de profiter du reste de leur journée.

Le trio d'or partit en dernier, accompagné par Sumireko. Les quatre élèves sortirent et dès qu'ils furent éloignés dans la rue, Sumireko ressentit quelque chose.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, dit-elle en continuant de marcher, mais le type qui nous écoutait est dans la rue. Si vous tournez la tête, vous pouvez le voir.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'elle disait vrai, alors qu'ils étaient suivis par un individu encapuchonné.

\- Nous sommes malheureusement grillés et il nous faudra donc redoubler de vigilance. A moins que vous souhaitiez que nous l'en empêchions.

\- Tu suggères quoi ? questionna Ron, alors qu'ils atteignaient la grand rue.

\- Un sort d'amnésie, par exemple. J'ai croisé un de ces types à Sainte Mangouste. Gilderoy Lockhart, si je me rappelle bien.

Le nom fit sursauter les autres, mais Ron ne se laissa pas distraire.

\- Et les autres options ? dit-il en voyant qu'ils s'éloignaient et que l'homme atteignait aussi la rue principale, prêt à s'éloigner du village. Il va bientôt s'échapper.

\- C'est plus radical et du genre … définitif. Je n'ai jamais essayé mais …

Le sourire qu'elle avait était proprement glaçant.

Sa proposition fut rejetée, mais elle s'en doutait. Elle n'avait pas le cran pour le faire de toute façon.

Sur ce, les élèves se séparèrent. Sumireko laissa le trio de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers une autre boutique.

Ron l'observa avec suspicion, avant de faire part de ses doutes à ses amis.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut se fier à elle ? questionna t-il. Elle est à Serpentard, elle côtoie Malefoy tous les jours.

\- Elle n'a aucune raison de nous trahir, tempéra Harry. Elle n'a pas d'intérêts politiques dans cet affaire, elle ne supporte pas certains de ses camarades de maisons et surtout, elle s'est déjà opposée à Ombrage. De plus, elle est avide d'en connaître plus. Elle restera avec nous.

Ron sembla se rallier à l'opinion de son ami. Il adressa un dernier regard à la jeune fille, qui entra dans une boutique dont le verre était en partie couvert de givre.

Sumireko entra, seule, sans être suivie par un fanboy, un pervers ou par un boulet.

Seule, comme elle en avait la sinistre habitude.


End file.
